Gakupo's struggle
by TheDitsie101
Summary: Gakupo likes Kaito. But when Gumi joins Vocaloid, Gakupo finds himself struggling with the new competition. (And a LOT of other things!) How will the story turn out? you decide! -Pfft, not really... GAKUPOXKAITO BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! :)
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT own the characters in this story unless I tell you I do... which I throw in some made-up characters now and then... but I do not own the Vocaloid characters. XD***

"For real?" Len asks surprized.

"Yes. She's coming tomorrow. Her name is Gumi Megpoid. We should all show her respect. She's a nice girl i've met her yesterday." Meiko says.

"Yes! Finally! Another girl!" Rin exclaims happily.

"But it was finally equal! Three boys and three girls! And besides, girls are a pain!" Kaito says as he strolls into the room, joining the conversation.

"Just one more girl won't be that bad, Kaito. I mean, come on! What trouble have us girls caused already?" Miku says.

"The list would be a mile long, Miku." Gakupo says as he walks down the stairs, also joining the conversation.

"Oh please, Gakupo! What about the time that all three of you guys went trick-or-treating and threw toilet paper all over the neighbors mansion! They called the cops!" Rin exclaims.

"That was fun! And besides, that's like the only thing we've ever done!" Gakupo tells her.

"Alright you guys it's getting late. Everybody's lights should be out by 12:00." Meiko tells everyone. Rin and Len both groan and whine 'I'm not tired!' as she drags them upstairs.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna hit the hay as well..." Miku says as she walks upstairs, leaving Kaito and Gakupo in the living room.

Gakupo walks over to the couch and sits down as kaito walks into the kitchen to get some ice cream. When kaito comes back, he sits next to Gakupo with his bowl, and Gakupo turns on the TV to a good channel.

"So what do you think Gumi will be like?" Kaito asks the older man.

Gakupo just shrugs his broad shoulders and says "Aren't they all the same?"

"Do you think maybe you'll like her?" Kaito asks.

"Kaito, I already told you. I'm not interested in girls." Gakupo says.

Kaito just sighs and takes a bite of his ice cream. '_What's up with him? He used to be all over Meiko, but i guess that's over. It looks like it's been over for a long while. Why did he lose his interest so quick!?_' Kaito just kept wondering, confused.

"I've even got my eyes on someone. I just don't know when and how to tell him." Gakupo says, sheepishly looking down at his knees.

"Well, one day just... gather up all your courage and spill your feelings. Or something like that..." Kaito says, placing his now empty bowl on the coffee table

Gakupo opens his mouth slightly as he was about to say something, but quickly closes it and decides to keep it for another day. But he soon finds out that hiding his feelings was a mistake...

** Okay so tell me if you liked it please. i will write longer ones if you liked it i just wrote a short one to see where it would go. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake UP you EGGPLANT ASS!" Meiko screamed as she burst into Gakupo's room. "GAKUPO I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR BREAKFAST ALL MORNING! GET UP AND PUT ON SOMETHING SUITABLE! I don't know, maybe A SHIRT! GUMI MEGPOID WILL BE HERE SOON! AND YOU NEED TO EAT!" She finished and waited for his reply. But she had no idea the next words out of Gakupo's mouth would be so vicious.

"I'LL GET UP WHEN I'M READY YOU FUCKI-" Gakupo stopped himself, knowing what would come next. He had no idea he why he had said that. He knew he had a terrified look on his face. "Meiko I-"

"NO YOU GET UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO YOU DICK!" She screamed and threw one of Gakupo's shirts at his face. He took the shirt down as she stomped off and slammed his door.

Gakupo put a hand on his forehead and sighed. '_Control you shit, Gakupo_.' He told himself. He then threw on his shirt and walked over to his door. As he put a hand out to the doorknob, he heard a knock.

"Gakupo?" Kaito's voice came from the other side. Gakupo then opened the door to see Kaito standing there in a white shirt and black pants. It was odd to see his without his scarf but at the same time it looked good. "O-oh i see you're awake already... Sorry to take your time!" he said and started walking away, But Gakupo could read him like a book. He grabbed Kaito's hand.

"It wasn't anything serious. Don't worry. She'll get over it. It didn't _mean _anything." Gakupo assured him. Kaito then started waving his hands in front of his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't know quite what you mean! I just wanted to wake you-"

"I know you heard. It's alright, Kaito. Let's just forget this and eat breakfast. Kay?" Gakupo walked past Kaito and down the stairs. He heard Kaito's footsteps not too far behind. As they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by the warm smiles of their friends.

Rin: Good Morning! :)

Miku: I hope you two slept well! :3

Len: Your food is getting cold! If you're not hungry, I'll eat it! :

"Mornin' Guys. Yes I slept fine thanks. And YES i want my food!" Gakupo tells the younger vocaloids. Gakupo is the eldest in the mansion but he joined after Meiko, so she usually takes charge. She only tells Rin and Len what to do, though.

"Hi guys..." Kaito said as he sat at the table next to Len. (his usual seat) Gakupo's seat is next to Miku, who sits next to Meiko,who sits next to Rin, who sits next to Len and Kaito. Kaito sits across from Gakupo.

"So... Did you guys dream last night? I DID! it was OUWSOME!" Len exclaimed.

"That's a weird way of saying 'awesome' isn't it?" Miku remarked.

"But that's how OUWSOME it was!" Len replied.

"Well then, what was it about?" Rin asked. Len smirked.

"The new girl. That's all I'M gonna say." He answered. Rin's face turned a red color.

"LEN!" she yelled and hit him on the head. He let out an 'OW'.

"YOU ASKED!" He yelled. Gakupo let out a deep, long chuckle. And soon, everyone at the table was laughing.

After breakfast, everyone got ready for the coming of Megpoid Gumi. As her car pulled up to the mansion, everyone lined up to greet her.

"Oh she's coming." Meiko said and opened the door. Soon, they all saw a very beautiful green-haired girl enter her new home. When she saw everyone, she put on a very beautiful smile and said...

"Hello everyone. My name is Megpoid Gumi. I'm hoping to get along well with my new family and get to know everyone well." And bowed slightly. Len Blushed when he saw her and, unfortunately, so did Kaito.

"We all know we will get along well with you. This is your home now." Meiko said with a warm smile she almost never wears. She wore it a lot when she was with Gakupo, but this is the first time since then.

"Thank you very much for accepting me." Gumi said and smiled again.

"Welcome. My name is Kamui Gakupo. It's very nice to meet you. I know we'll get along." Gakupo said and put on a half-fake, half-real smile. '_Like HELL we will!_' He thought to himself.

"My name is Shion Kaito. The pleasure's mine." Kaito said and smiled while slightly blushing. He motioned to the other, younger vocaloids. "This is Kagamine Len and Rin. And that's Hatsune Miku." He introduced the others, still blushing. Gumi bowed at them all and said...

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Shall I help with your bags, Gumi?" Kaito offered. At that, Gakupo felt a rush of anger form inside of himself.

"N-no I'll help with your bags Gumi!" Len rushed and grabbed Gumi's bags and ran upstairs.

"Follow me!" Rin said as she grabbed Gumi's hand and walked behind Len.

'_Wow. That pipsqueak actually helped me out there..._' Gakupo thought to himself. '_Nobody-and I mean NOBODY- is taking my Kaito. Not even when i'm dead._'

***wipes brow* Whew! It's 2:30 in the morning and i'm kinda bored but really tired but then again i'm not sleepy and i'm kinda hungry and thirsty but i don't want to stand up and uugggghhhhhhh... But ANYWAYS! I know this one is boring but i hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**By the way, if you want me to inch in on EVERYBODY'S feelings and thoughts then i will but that's up to yall~**

**again please review and hope you liked it.**

**love ya! ~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you _trying_ to steal her from me!?" Len yelled at Kaito for the 'bag incident' in Kaito's room that night.

"What are you _saying_? You think I like her? Why would it matter anyway? She probably doesn't like midgets..." Kaito answered bluntly. Len became furious.

"I'M FOURTEEN YEARS OLD I'M TALL FOR MY AGE!" He screamed at Kaito.

"Keep your damn voice down! Are you trying to wake her up!? Besides, she looks older than fourteen. Maybe seventeen." Kaito remarked. At that same time, Gakupo walked into the room.

"You guys are loud. I can hear you from the living room. Keep it down or I'll stick duct-tape on your mouths, hands and feet. _Got it?_" He told them. They nodded their heads in unison. "I'm busy eating all of your ice cream so don't interrupt me!" Gakupo teased and Kaito fell for it.

"WHAT? DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY ICE CREAM YOU DAMN-"

"You want your ice cream then come save it!" Gakupo then ran into the hallway as Kaito chased him down the stairs. They ran through the living room and into the kitchen, laughing. When Kaito ran to the fridge, he tripped and almost fell. But luckily, Gakupo caught him.

"Are you okay?" Gakupo asked sincerely. He put on a warm smile. Kaito's face turned red with unexpected blush.

"I'm fine. Just worried about my ice cream." Kaito said (half-kidding, half-serious). Gakupo chuckled as he helped him up.

"I didn't eat your ice cream. I was kidding." He assured him, again with a warm smile. '_I need to tell him now how I feel. I might not get any other chance alone with him.' _Gakupo told himself. "Actually, Kaito can I talk to you seriously?" Kaito nodded.

"Sure, of course! Is it about your crush?" Kaito asked.

"Actually, yes. It's-"

"I know what we should do! We should practice! Pretend I'm the guy you like. What would you say?"

"That won't be necessary, Kaito. You see, it's-"

"But it'll help you! Come on, say something!"

"It's _you_ that I like! I've always wanted to tell you but I never got the courage like you told me..." Gakupo said.

"That was great Gakupo! Now just wait until you see him and tell him those exact words..." Kaito said and started to walk away but Gakupo grabbed his arm.

"I just did." He said.

"H-huh? N-no this was just practice, Gakupo! Or... you don't mean..."

"Yes. Kaito, _you_ are the person I like!" Gakupo exclaimed. Kaito's face turned a bright red before shaking off Gakupo's hand and slowly backing away.

"I...I-I'm sorry I...I don't think that I'm... like..." Kaito hesitated to find the right words. Gakupo sighed.

"I understand. I'm sorry to make you so uncomfortable. You can just forget about this." Gakupo turned to walk away.

"W-wait! It's not that I... I just..." Kaito couldn't talk properly. Gakupo turned around and looked at his beet-red face.

"You'll think about it?" Gakupo asked in hopes of a yes. Then Kaito nodded his head yes, looking down at his feet. Gakupo put a huge smile on his face and walked over to Kaito. He stretched his long arms around Kaito and squeezed him gently.

"Thank you." He said. "I know you like Gumi but I hope you-" Kaito then pushed Gakupo off of him.

"I DON'T LIKE GUMI!" Kaito screamed. And at that That time, Gumi was just walking into the kitchen.

"Wh-wha?" Gumi stuttered. Kaito walked past Gakupo in front of Gumi.

"I didn't mean it like that! I _swear._" Kaito said. Gakupo walked up beside Kaito and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's not lying." Gakupo said. Gumi nodded.

"I just wanted to try to get to know you guys a little. You seem pretty cool." Gumi said. Gakupo nodded.

"Of course! Let's go to the living room. We can talk there." Gakupo said and walked to the living room, hearing their footsteps behind him. He sat on the couch and Kaito sat next to him, while Gumi sat on the chair.

"So how old are you, Gakupo?" Gumi asked.

"23." Gakupo answered. Gumi's eyes widened as if she think he was that old. But he's not THAT old...

"What about you Kaito?" She asked.

"20." He answered.

"Wow. You guys are older than you look! I'm 19. My favorite food is carrots. I obviously love to sing. My favorite color... well i like green and orange the same. What about you, Kaito?" She asked.

"Um well... My favorite food is ice cream and my favorite color is blue." Kaito answered. Gumi smiled and looked to Gakupo.

"Gakupo?" She asked.

"My favorite food is eggplant and my favorite color is purple." Gakupo said and smiled.

"Eggplants are the nastiest things ever!" Kaito remarked. Gakupo turned to Kaito with an angry look.

"Well the good thing is nobody told you to eat them, now did they!?" He yelled. Gumi laughed a cute little laugh.

"I guess it's time for bed. I'm tired. Goodnight guys." She said and left upstairs. Gakupo sighed.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to bed." He answered as he stood up Kaito grabbed his arm. "What is it?" Gakupo asked. Kaito shook his head.

"I wouldn't know what to do... I've never dated a guy before..." Kaito said. Gakupo smiled warmly.

"Everyone starts off that way. If you make _that_ decision, you'll learn. It's okay. I'm glad your thinking about it but don't think _too_ much." Gakupo told him.

"I..."

"You must be tired. Come on." Gakupo pulled Kaito off of the couch and he followed Gakupo upstairs. When they arrived at Gakupo's room, Kaito said goodnight and they both went to sleep.

** I think this is the longest chapter (so far!) And im kinda sad i don't think i've had a lot of views or reviews but that's how everyone starts out im guessing... right? haha... anyways im gonna write the next chapter right away cuz it's only 1:00 in the morning so im not tired yet. anything you request i will try to add in and also i think im gonna add Luka cuz i realized that she's not in a lot of fics...**

***sigh* i'm bored so i'm gonna keep writing.**

**not that anyone is gonna read this yet! *sob***

**but for those who do thanks, please review and i love ya! **

**kyaa~ **


	4. Chapter 4

As Gakupo opened his eyes, he turned to his side to see someone else in his bed.

"Rin?" Gakupo nudged the teenage girl until she woke up.

"Oh good morning, Gakupo!" She said and smiled.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really don't remember?" She asked. He squinted his eyes and shook his head. She sighed. "I had a scary dream and you let me sleep in here! It was very nice of you!" She smiled. He sighed relieved.

"Why couldn't you sleep with Meiko?"

"She kicks in her sleep."

"Miku?"

"There is never any room in her bed..."

"Kaito?"

"The door was locked for some reason."

"Why not Len?"

"NO WAY! You're a MUCH better brother than he is! I love you!" She exclaimed. Gakupo was surprised at what she said, but happy. He smiled warmly and hugged her.

"I love you too, Rin." He said. She stood up and walked to the door. She turned back to him before leaving.

"I wonder what's for breakfast!" She said, smiled, and left the room happily. That just made Gakupo's day. When he walked down the stairs, he heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Gakupo said and walked to the door. As he reached for the doorknob, the door swung open, hitting Gakupo in the face _hard._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed as he grabbed his face and a familiar voice called his name.

"Gakupo!" The pink-haired woman yelled and put her arms around his neck. "I missed you SO MUCH!"

"Luka you made my nose bleed!" He yelled at her. He pushed her off of him and ran to the bathroom. He heard the others greeting her from outside. He stopped the bleeding in his nose a walked back to the living room where everyone now was.

"Gosh, Luka. You a-" He was cut off by Luka putting her arms around his neck a kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. It lasted about two seconds and Gakupo pushed her off covering his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUKA!" He yelled. Everyone was now silent and had a very weird look on their face, especially Kaito, who's face was red also. Gakupo grabbed Luka's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "Excuse us." He said before they left.

"Why are we-" Luka started.

"Luka, what happened between us was nothing. It only happened about twice and you know that they didn't know so why the _hell_ would you kiss me like that!?" He half-whispered, half-yelled. But it all changed when he saw the tears fall from her eyes.

"I thought we were together... I thought you loved me..." She said as the fell to her knees, sobbing in between the pauses. "I haven't seen you in two months and I missed you a lot... I-I-I'm sorry Gakupo..." She said and Gakupo kneeled beside her.

"It's okay Luka. I'm sorry, too. Just forget anything ever happened and don't tell anyone else. Okay?" He told her. She looked up at him and nodded as she dried her tears and Gakupo helped her up. When they walked back to the living room, everyone was gone except for Kaito.

"Luka, you should go unpack your bags." Gakupo told her and she nodded and grabbed her bags to go upstairs. Gakupo walked over to the couch and sat across from Kaito.

"Why did she kiss you like that?" Kaito asked.

"It was nothing... She just-"

"Don't lie to me... Please. You've never lied to me before, have you?"

"No... Okay, Luka and I... Something went on between us before she left but... It's over now, I _promise._" Gakupo assured him. This whole situation just _ruined_ his day.

"I believe you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kaito said and smiled. "And I think I've made my decision from yesterday... I like you too so..." Suddenly Kaito's face turned deep red. "I'll... go out with you..." He told Gakupo, who was now filled with joy. He stood up and grabbed Kaito and hugged him tightly.

"THANK YOU!" Gakupo exclaimed and let go of Kaito when he heard footsteps nearing their location. His happy expression quickly fled his face right before Len peeped into the living room.

"H-hey guy's we're gonna have lunch soon...And then we'll play monopoly... so-"

"We'll be right out." Gakupo said in a flat tone. As soon as Len left, Gakupo's very happy expression popped back onto his face. He looked back at Kaito and hugged him once more, this time more gentle. "Kaito, I love you." Gakupo told him in his ear. When he let go of Kaito, His face was the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. Gakupo chuckled at the sight and took him by the hand to drag him into the kitchen to the table.

Gumi now sat next to Kaito due to Rin and her agreeing to switch spots. And Luka sat in the seat she hadn't sat in for two months which was next to Len.

While everyone was talking, Gakupo noticed Kaito's expression was shocked as he looked over to Gumi, who was looking at her food. He started to blush and put his hand below the tablecloth. He heard a small noise escape from Kaito's mouth. Gakupo knew what was happening.

"Kaito could we talk in the living room for a second?" He asked.

"Y-yeah okay..." He said as he stood up and walked to the living room. Gakupo stared at Gumi for a second before going to the living room.

"You can't just _let_ her touch you like that!" Gakupo yelled quiet enough they couldn't hear.

"You noticed?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I just didn't want to cause a scene!" Kaito said.

"I fuckin' _knew_ she liked you. You've got to tell her she needs to back off. Or I will. And I don't care if I cause a scene." Gakupo said and walked back to the kitchen. But when he got there, Gumi was gone and he heard voices in the living room.

"Shit." He muttered and walked back to the living room. He arrived to see Gumi kissing Kaito against the wall with one hand on his cheek and the other travelng up his shirt. Kaito's face was bright red with his hands on her shoulders. He ran over to Kaito, grabbed him and pulled him close.

"THE FUCK YOU WHORE! KAITO'S TAKEN! NOW BACK OFF!" Gakupo screamed at her. Kaito pushed his face into Gakupo's chest as he screamed. Gumi's expression was very shocked.

"I-I..." Gumi was speechless.

"What the hell, Gakupo what happened!?" Miku and the others ran to see what went down.

"Nothing happened. Go finish eating." Gakupo said as he walked out of the room, taking Kaito by his hand upstairs to his bedroom. When they arrived, Gakupo hugged Kaito gently. "Are you okay, Kaito?" He asked, running his hand through Kaito's hair.

"I-I..." Kaito couldn't talk.

"It's alright." Gakupo whispered. And right after, he heard Kaito sob softly.

"I'm sorry, Gakupo! I...she just... forced... I... must not know how... to stand up for myself... like you did with Luka..." Kaito said. After that Gakupo heard more sobbing and kept running his finger through his hair. "And now I'm crying like a girl..." Gakupo kissed his forehead.

"If crying helps, then it's not just for girls." He said as he pulled back to wipe Kaito's tears. "Just remember that I'm the only one who can touch you like that now. I love you, Kaito." He said and Kaito just stared at him for a few seconds and put his head back to his chest. They stayed like that until they heard a knock on Gakupo's door.

"What is it?" Gakupo asked, bluntly.

"U-uh... well we're gonna start monopoly without you guys..." Rin's voice came from the other side.

"I think we'll pass up, but thanks. Next time." Gakupo said.

"O-okay then... sorry to bother you..." She said and left. Gakupo looked back at Kaito, who's head was still buried in his chest. He stroked his head one last time and pulled back to look at him.

"Man... what a bitchy day huh?" He said with a smile. Kaito only smiled a little.

"Gakupo... There's something I should've told you... last night... I think Gumi came into my room and... she was... feeling my..." He said as Gakupo's expression changed to the angriest face he's ever made. " U-uh but... I heard someone knock on the door... Rin, I think... and Gumi left after Rin left... But she kissed me too. I didn't know if it was a dream or not..." He finished. Gakupo let go of Kaito and opened the bedroom door to find Gumi. Kaito followed him.

"Ha but hey! That could've been a dream! Or just my imagination!" Kaito tried to calm the situation. Gakupo just gave him a mean glance and kept walking. When he opened Gumi's door, there was no one there, so they walked downstairs.

"Where's Gumi?" Gakupo asked in a mean tone and everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Sh-she went for a walk..." Len answered and Gakupo sighed.

"Well at least this gives you some time to calm down, right?" Kaito whispered softly as Gakupo's arms crossed. "Come on." Kaito said as he grabbed Gakupo's hand to go upstairs.

"If I see her, I will kill her." Gakupo said angrily.

"Oh don't say that..." Kaito said as he opened Gakupo's bedroom door.

"She felt your-"

"But maybe we just need to talk! Ever thought about that?" Kaito said as Gakupo crossed his arms again.

"Fine... But only because if I kill her you'll get mad at me..." Gakupo answered as Kaito walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and pet his head.

"You're so damn tall, Gakupo." Kaito said, slowly moving his hand from his head to his neck. Gakupo slowly moved his head in to meet Kaito with a kiss.

After a minute, Gakupo slipped his tongue into Kaito's mouth making him groan a little. Then they heard a knock at his door.

"Shit...What is it?" Gakupo asked angrily.

"It's Meiko. Master just called and he want's you and Gumi to record a duet together. He says you'll be perfect." She said and Gakupo sighed.

"Fuck..." Gakupo walked to his door and opened it. "Can you ask him to-" Meiko was gone. " Fucking fuck my shit." He said. Kaito walked up to Gakupo and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it. We'll just have to talk to her before you record." He said and Gakupo sighed.

"Fine." He replied, and Len ran up to the door.

"Kaito! Come play this new video game I got! It's OUWSOME!" He said and grabbed Kaito's hand. As Len dragged him to his room, Kaito looked back at Gakupo and motioned for him to come with them. Gakupo sighed and followed them to Len's bedroom where he sat on the couch.

"Gakupo, you wanna play too? It's fun!" Len offered. Gakupo shook his head.

"I'll just watch." He answered as they started playing the game.

"Wait...how the hell do you play this?" Kaito asked confused. "AHH SHIT!" He yelled as Len laughed at him for dying. Then all of a sudden, Miku burst into Len's room.

"LEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She asked, pointing to a huge bug she was holding in a jar.

"That's a bug, silly Miku! Don't eat it!" Len teased.

"I know you put it in my pillowcase you ass! Now come here!" Miku chased Len around the room until the chase continued downstairs. Kaito looked at Gakupo, shrugged his shoulders and stood up to walk to his bedroom. Gakupo wasn't far behind.

When they got in, Kaito leaned against the door as Gakupo kissed him. He moaned a little (again) when Gakupo's tongue entered his mouth and his hand slipped up his shirt. His hand traveled from his chest to his back to his butt and Kaito moaned (so many moans XD) when Gakupo's mouth pulled away and moved to his neck.

Then they heard a knock on the door. They were both surprised so they just remained silent.

"It's Gumi. I'm sorry to interrupt anything but... I just want to talk..." She said as Gakupo moved Kaito to the side and opened the door. "Can I come in?" She asked and Gakupo stood to the side so she could walk in while he gave her the eggplant stare of death.

When she saw Kaito she looked down at her feet and Gakupo was just staring at her.

"Gumi you can sit on the couch." Kaito told her. "Gakupo why don't you sit on your bed, kay? I'll sit with you." He said. Gakupo turned and walked over to the bed and sat next to Kaito.

"Did you enjoy feeling on MY KAITO?" Gakupo yelled after a moment of silence.

"Gakupo!" Kaito yelled.

"I..." Tears rolled down Gumi's cheeks. "I'm s-so sorry K-kaito I-I ju-just..." Kaito walked over to Gumi and touched her shoulder.

"It's okay, Gumi." Kaito told her.

"You think this is fucking _okay_?" Gakupo said but quickly stopped himself because of the look Kaito gave him.

"G-G-Gakupo I h-had no id-dea th-tha-" She stuttered

"Well maybe you should think about next time you wanna FUCKIN-"

"Gakupo calm down!" Kaito said.

"I'M FUCKING CALM DAMMIT!" He yelled and then took a deep breath.

"It's just that in school, I did it with one guy and then everyone saw me as the school whore as the rumor spread. No dudes wanted to _actually_ be my _boyfriend_. They just wanted sex... and... I ga-gave...them it for attention... it was the only way..." Gumi started to cry again.

"The past isn't the past if we never let it go." Kaito said to her and she looked up at him with huge eyes and he smiled.

"N-no ones ever been so nice to me...before...and I was so nasty to you...b-but you're so kind! Can I hug you?" Gumi asked.

"NO." Gakupo said.

"Yes." Kaito said and hugged Gumi. Then Gumi stood.

"Can I hug _you_ Gakupo?" She asked.

"HELL NO!" He answered.

"Gakupo hug her!" Kaito yelled. Gakupo groaned, stretched out his arms and gave her a hug.

"Okay I forgive you." Gakupo sighed.

"Thank you, guys." Gumi said as the walked out of the door and shut it. Gakupo dropped onto his bed.

"Motherfucker..." He groaned. "Well, It's really late. You goin' to bed, right? Goodnight." Gakupo said as Kaito lay beside him.

"Why? Are you in a hurry?" Kaito asked and kissed Gakupo on the cheek. Gakupo blushed a little and looked at Kaito, who was smiling at him.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Gakupo teased pushing Kaito off of the bed.

"Ow!" Kaito fell and climbed up onto the bed over top of Gakupo. He leaned down and kissed him as Gakupo's hands slid up his thighs to his butt. Kaito's hands slid underneath Gakupo's shirt to his chest and just then, someone burst into the room.

"Goodnight Gak-" Miku stopped dead in her tracks.

"Miku!" Kaito yelled and jumped off of Gakupo. "This isn't-"

"WHAT THE HELL!? Y-you're..." Miku screamed and Gakupo walked over to her.

"Going to kill you if you tell ANYONE. _GOT IT?_" He said and she nodded.

Goddamn this was a long day.

**AAAAAAANNNDDD I JUST PULLED AN ALL-NIGHTER! HEHEEEEEEEEE**

**DIDN"T EVEN TAKE A NAP. FFFUUUUCCCKKKK**

**but this chapter was the most interesting. (i would say so)**

**I...*dies*...*comes back to life* I never stayed up until 8:00 am and never slept.**

**I mean WWOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH MMAAAANNNNN.**

**Ahem anyways tell me if you liked it (LOL Gakupo was a playaaaa but he really loves Kaito so...)**

**Please review and whatever you want blah blah no one is reading this lemme just go DIE.**

**sorry about that. and I just edited some errors so...  
**

**so...much...KISSING (and groans). And all of their kisses were interrupted. :( LOL  
**

**Gumi and Miku are the only ones that know their secret. Who should find out next?**

**All of this happened in ONE DAY! LOL weird right?**

**(by the way, I think im so tired i'm hearing music and seeing things like no lie...)**

**Kyaa~ Ditsie101  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Gakupo opened his eyes the next morning and rolled out of bed. He was just about to put on a shirt when Kaito opened his door. He blushed when he saw Gakupo standing there wearing with nothing but loose boxers.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll come back later..." Kaito turned to leave but Gakupo grabbed his arm and chuckled.

"It's okay, Kaito. What do you need?" He asked and Kaito shook his head.

"It's nothing! it can wait until later!" He said and tried to pull out of Gakupo's tight grip.

"Tell me." Gakupo demanded and Kaito sighed.

"If someone wanted to get you something for your birthday... what would you want?" Gakupo's eyes widened. He had forgotten his own birthday was in four days. He smiled, happily and hugged Kaito (which made him blush furiously).

"I'll be happy with anything from you. I'm just glad you remembered." He said.

"Of course I remembered!" Kaito said into Gakupo's chest and he hugged him tighter. Just then, Miku walked past his door and glanced at them. Her expression was mean for a second as she walked away, but only Gakupo noticed.

"Let's go downstairs." Gakupo said with a smile as he pulled away, and Kaito nodded.

"I'll go ahead." Kaito said as he walked down the hallway. Gakupo put on some clothes and made his way downstairs. By then, the time was 11:40. (everyone slept in everyday)

"Hey guys." He said as he entered the kitchen. He took a small bread bun and put it in his mouth. He made his way to the fridge and took out some milk. "Gumi we gotta leave in like 5 minutes." He said, his words jumbled with the bread in his mouth.

"Why don't you eat the breakfast Meiko cooked?" Len asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't have time! Gumi and I got that recording thingy!" Gakupo answered when he ate his bread. "Does anyone want to go with us?" He asked. Rin and Len both raised their hands.

"ME!" they said at the same time.

"I'll go." Kaito said with a smile, and Gakupo smiled back.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he looked at the clock. "If you guys are coming then let's go! Come on, Gumi!" He said as he ran into the living room to grab the car keys. Then everyone ran outside and hopped into the car. (Kaito sat in the front with Gakupo XD)

When Gakupo started driving, Len started asking Gumi a bunch of questions.

"So you like green? It's a cool color. What's your favorite food?" He asked.

"Uh, carro-"

"What's your favorite song?"

"Len, cool it!, You're freaking her out!" Rin said.

"Actually, my favorite song is sung by Gakupo." Gumi answered.

"Really? Which one?" Kaito asked as he turned around.

"Dancing Samurai. It's so cute!" She said as Kaito turned to Gakupo and smiled.

"You hear that? _She_ likes that song!" Kaito said as Gakupo glanced at him, then back at the road.

"I _HATE_ that song, but i guess I'm glad _someone_ likes it..." He said.

"But Gaku-nii I like it, too! It's super catchy!" Rin said as they pulled up to their destination and got out of the car.

When they got to the recording booth, one of the directors was there to greet them. "Oh Gakupo, you're here. Okay here's the music now you and Gumi step into the booth." He said as he pushed them into the booth. When he walked over to his mic, Gakupo's eyes widened as he read the lyrics to the song. He looked at the director, who gave him a thumbs-up, then over to Gumi.

'they want me to sing_ MAGNET? _With _HER?_' He thought to himself.

"Are you okay with this song?" Gumi asked him and he sighed.

"We have to do it. Are you ready?" He asked as she nodded and he gave a thumbs up to the director to start recording.

***MEANWHILE***

"So, Luka, I was wondering why you kissed Gakupo yesterday." She asked as Luka's eyes widened.

"Oh that? It was nothing. Just a joke." She lied.

"I don't think a joke would involve your tongue in his mouth." Meiko said and Luka sighed.

"Okay, Meiko I trust you not to tell anyone when I tell you this..." Meiko nodded.

"I won't tell."

***BACK TO GAKU-CHAN***

"Your voice is so pretty, Gumi!" Rin said. Gakupo noticed that Kaito's smile was half-fake.

"You guys did great!" Kaito said and Gakupo grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the corner.

"Are you angry?" Gakupo asked and Kaito looked at the wall with a pouty face.

"I'm just a little jealous... I would've liked to sing that with you." He said and Gakupo smiled and hugged him.

"I know." He said as he pulled back and kissed his lips. At the same time, Len came around the corner and his face turned shocked. He tried to run but Gakupo grabbed his arm.

"LET GO YOU PERV! RAPE! RA-" Gakupo covered his mouth.

"Len shut the fuck up!" He whispered. "If you tell _anyone,_ I will _break_ you in _half. GOT_ _IT?_" Len then screamed like a girl into his hand and Gakupo squeezed his arm hard. "_UNDERSTAND ME?"_ He almost yelled and Len shook his head furiously. When Gakupo let him go, Rin came around the corner.

"You guys alright? I thought I heard a scream or something." She said. Gakupo stared at Len with a mean face.

"Haha what? N-no nobody screamed! There must be something wrong with your ears!" Len lied.

"Okay weirdo..." Rin said. "Come on are we done?" She looked at Gakupo.

"Yeah let's go home." He answered and patted Len's head.

When Gakupo started driving home, it was completely silent. "Wow, Len. You're being surprisingly quiet. Why is that?" Gakupo asked, staring a mean stare. Len jumped.

"Wh-wha? No! Don't hurt me!" He yelled.

"Why would I hurt you? I'm confused." Gakupo said.

"U-uh NO! I was just daydreaming about a guy with a knife..." He lied.

"Oh, okay. That explains it." Gakupo said with a small grin as they pulled up to the mansion. Everybody jumped out of the car and into the house. Right as Gakupo stepped in, he received a very hard slap to the face from Meiko.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as his hand raised to his red cheek. Everyone stared, shocked. especially Kaito, who looked angry as well.

"YOU THROW ME AWAY FOR _LUKA? _THEN YOU THROW _HER _AWAY? WERE WE JUST YOUR FUN LITTLE PLAY TOYS?" She screamed. Rin raised her hand to her mouth, shocked. Gakupo looked over to Luka with a mean face and she shook her head furiously. He looked back to Meiko.

"Of course not, Me-"

"FUCK THAT, GAKUPO..." She screamed. "I LOVED YOU!" She fell to her knees and started to sob. "I loved you... I was happy with you!" She cried. Gakupo knelt down beside her, looked to the others and motioned for them to leave.

"Meiko," He said when they left, "I love you like a sister. That's why I couldn't deal with us together, because I realized my true feelings for you." He said gently. She looked up at him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I was so angry I couldn't take it anymore..."

"It's okay now." He said. "Come on." He helped her up.

"I'll go cook dinner. Then I'll feel better." She said and he nodded. He went upstairs to his bedroom where Kaito was waiting.

"Oh, Gakupo! Are you alright?" He said and felt Gakupo's red cheek. "Does that hurt?" Gakupo smiled.

"No I'm fine. But I'm glad you care." He answered. Kaito made a pouty face at the wall.

"Wouldn't you care if I was slapped?"

"I would kill anyone that slapped you." Gakupo said, still smiling. Kaito laughed and Gakupo hugged him tight. "Kaito, I love you."

"I... love you...too" Kaito said into Gakupo's chest. Gakupo pulled back, looking surprised.

"What was that?" He asked.

"N-nothing..." Kaito said. Gakupo leaned in quickly and kissed his lips, slipping his tongue in right away. After a few seconds, he moved his mouth to Kaito's neck and his hand to his butt.

"A-ah~" Kaito groaned and pushed Gakupo off of him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Kaito looked at the floor.

"M-my head hurts..." He lied.

"Did I scare you?" Gakupo asked and Kaito didn't answer. He walked up to Kaito and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I will never do that again." He said. Kaito hugged him back. Then they heard a knock on the door. "What is it?"

"It's Miku. Dinner's ready." She said.

"Okay, we'll be right down." Gakupo said and she left. Gakupo pulled back from Kaito. "Let's go eat, kay?" Kaito nodded.

When they arrived in the kitchen, everyone was talking and laughing like normal. After dinner, Gakupo was the last person to go upstairs. When he reached the top he saw Meiko kissing Kaito at his bedroom door. He was trying to push her off, but she was squeezing his arms tight. Gakupo ran over, pulled Meiko off of Kaito and slapped her cheek. Kaito ran to him and put his head into his chest as Meiko formed tears in her eyes and raised a hand to her cheek. She ran to her room, crying. Gakupo brought Kaito to his room and shut the door.

"I tried..." Kaito said, his head still in Gakupo's chest.

"I know. It's okay." He said to Kaito and ran his fingers through his hair. He then let go and walked over to his bed. "I guess girls can't keep their hands off of you...but I guess I can't blame 'em for that." He took his hair out of it's ponytail and let it flow down to the back of his knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kaito asked and blushed. Gakupo laughed.

"I just let my hair down!"

"O-oh..." Gakupo walked over to him and put his hand on his head.

"I just hate it when people touch you. I want to kill them." He said. Kaito smiled.

"I know." He said and leaned up to Gakupo's ear. "I love you." He whispered and Gakupo took a step back. Then he looked to the floor and blushed. "What is it, Gakupo?" Kaito asked.

"I'll scare you again..." He answered and Kaito smiled.

"You won't." He said and Gakupo shook his head.

"We shouldn't do anything anyways... I know we would be caught or heard... well, _you_ would be heard..." He said as Kaito blushed furiously.

"Well... I... Can I sleep with you?" He asked and Gakupo smiled.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"Okay I'll go change." Kaito said and turned to walk away when Gakupo grabbed his arm. He spun him around and kissed him, slipping in his tongue again. His hand squeezed his butt and Kaito moaned as his mouth moved to his neck. Then he pulled back. "I thought we wouldn't do _that..._" Kaito said.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't scare you again." Gakupo said and Kaito shook his head.

"No, I was just a little surprised..." Kaito said. "I know you want to... And I want to, too... But you were right before. And besides... Do you think we're rushing anything?" Gakupo shook his head.

"I want to go at _your_ pace. Whenever you're comfortable." He said and Kaito smiled and left.

Gakupo changed into his boxers and a t-shirt when he heard Kaito scream from his room. Gakupo ran to him to see Luka on top of him kissing him. She was holding his wrists above his head with one hand and rubbing his crotch with the other hand.

"FUCK THAT!" Gakupo screamed and pulled Luka off of Kaito. He pushed her hard against the wall and helped Kaito up. "I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" Gakupo yelled and dragged Kaito out of the room, leaving a shocked Luka.

When they got to his room, Gakupo slammed the door hard. "FUCK!" He yelled. "WHO'S NEXT? RIN?" He looked over to Kaito, who was looking at the floor as tears fell. Gakupo walked to him and hugged him gently. Kaito buried his head in his chest and sobbed while Gakupo stroked his hair.

"Let's go to sleep. Okay?" Gakupo said as Kaito looked up at him and he stroked his head one last time. He took his hand and put him in the bed, pulling the covers over him and kissing his forehead. He turned out the lights and got into the bed beside him. Kaito looked at him with big eyes (red from crying) and Gakupo stoked his cheek as his eyes closed he fell asleep.

***sigh* I've come up with a theory... I only write super good chapters when i'm about to crash from not sleeping for two days... yep.**

**So anyways, Len found out and everybody wants Kaito and blah blah.**

**Oh and also, I find it really weird and embarrassing when I write the things like 'he touches his butt' or 'he groaned'... But then I read over it and I'm like *eyes twinkle and fangirl pose* "FUCK YEAH!" XD**

**This is my first time writing any of this yaoi stuff... I mean I watched 'Junjou Romantica' and 'Sekaiichi Hatsukoi' and I've read a lot of fan fics so that's how I learned but I'm not good yet. I have a long way to go.**

**I love writing! Please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Kyaa~ Ditsie101**


	6. Chapter 6

"Help me, Gakupo!" Kaito yelled. Gakupo's vision was blurry but he could see that a man was holding Kaito with a knife to his neck. He wanted to help, but he couldn't move.

"Kaito! I can't move!" He said.

"I love you, Gakupo." Kaito said as the man slit his throat. He fell to the floor as blood gushed out if his neck.

"Oh god... Kaito! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Gakupo yelled as tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls. He shut his eyes tight and sobbed. He felt someone's hand on his cheek.

"Gakupo!" Gakupo opened his eyes to see Kaito in his bed touching his cheek softly. "You were crying and screaming... I was worried." Kaito told him. Gakupo's tears kept rolling as he quickly grabbed him and squeezed him tight.

"Kaito! Thank god... I saw you die... I couldn't move... th-... the blood..." Kaito held him as he cried.

"It was just a dream. You're okay, and I am too. I'm right here." Kaito said softly in his ear. "I'm right here..."

"I haven't cried since I was Len's age..." Just then Rin opened Gakupo's door.

"Good morning, Gakupo! I... Oh, Kaito, you had a bad dream didn't you? A-are you alright, Gaku-nii?" She asked and Kaito shook his head and motioned for her to leave. Gakupo had his head in Kaito's chest the whole time.

"She's gone." Kaito said and lifted up Gakupo's head to look at him. He kissed his forehead. "Come on, let's get up." Kaito was about to stand when Gakupo held on to his shirt.

"I never want to lose you..." He said. Kaito took his hand in both of his.

"You won't. I love you." He said and smiled. Gakupo nodded and smiled as Kaito leaned in and kissed his lips. "I'll see you at breakfast." he said. Gakupo stood out of bed and got dressed as Kaito left the room.

When he entered the hallway, he heard Len talking to Rin around the corner. He could make out some words... 'Kiss'... 'Crazy'... ' He'll kill me'... 'GAY'...Gakupo ran around the corner and looked at Len. Len screamed and tried to run away but Gakupo caught him.

"WHAT DID TELL YOU IDIOT?" He had Len by the arm and twisted it around his back. He put him on the floor and put his knee on his leg. Len screamed a girly scream. Gakupo kept twisting his arm.

"I-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Len lied. He twisted his arm even more.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID?"

"OF COURSE NOT G-GAKUPO-SAMA!" He yelled and screamed again.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!?" Gakupo yelled.

"NNNOOOOOOHHOOHHOOOO!" Len shrieked. Rin put her hand on Gakupo's shoulder and he looked at her.

"I think it's great!" She exclaimed with a smile. Gakupo's eyes widened. He turned back to Len.

"SO YOU _DID_ TELL HER HUH?" He squeezed his arm tightly and he yelped.

"Gaku-nii! Stop it!" Rin yelled and put her hands on Gakupo's shoulder. He let go of Len and stood up. Len just lay there on the floor. "It's okay I don't care if you like boys. You're still the best brother in the world!" She said happily and hugged Gakupo as his eyes widened.

"Wait...You don't know _who_ I'm with, do you?" Gakupo regretted asking that. Rin pulled back.

"AWW You're with someone? Who?" She asked as Gakupo sighed.

"Do NOT tell." Rin nodded and Gakupo pointed to Kaito as he walked out of his room.

"Really!? AAAAWWWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" She exclaimed and hugged him again. "I support you!" She ran over to Kaito and jumped on him.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked as he patted Rin's head and looked up at Gakupo.

"Len told her our little secret." Gakupo answered and motioned to Len who was sprawled on the floor behind him. Kaito laughed and looked at Rin.

"You're a great big brother! I love you!" She exclaimed and ran to Len and dragged him into his room and shut the door.

"Wow." Kaito said as Gakupo walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around him with a hug.

"I love you." Gakupo said as Kaito hugged him back. Then they heard Meiko.

"Gakupo? Can I talk to you?" She asked. Kaito looked at Gakupo and nodded. He walked to her bedroom. "Why did you slap me last night? You looked so angry it was almost like I was kissing your boyfriend... But you're not gay... especially not with Kaito..." Gakupo sighed.

"Actually, you hit the nail perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me." Gakupo turned to walk away.

"WHAT? UGH! THAT'S GROSS!" She screamed. Gakupo turned around, grabbed her wrist and squeezed very hard. "Ah! Ow! Let go! AH! IT HURTS!" Meiko screamed.

"If you ever say that again, I will break this arm. Oh, and if you ever touch Kaito like that again, I will kill you." Gakupo said very angrily and let go as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"I don't think it's gross if you like Kaito." Luka said.

"You heard? GREAT! _NOW DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KAITO AGAIN OR I WILL HURT YOU._" Gakupo yelled and walked to his room where Kaito was waiting.

"Did you talk? Did you tell her?" Kaito asked. Gakupo shook his head.

"She kinda got the hint last night. And on top of that, Luka heard us talking. Now everyone in the house knows! And Meiko said we were gross." Gakupo answered. Kaito's face became a little angry.

"What did _you_ say?" He asked.

"I threatened to break her arm if she said it again, and kill her if she touched you." Gakupo answered as Kaito walked up to him and hit the top of his head softly.

"You shouldn't threaten people. They'll call the cops on you!" He said and Gakupo smiled.

"At least when I go to jail you'll be okay." He said with a smile and Kaito kissed his lips. As he slipped in his tongue, he wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck.

Gakupo slid his hands up Kaito's shirt to his back. He lay Kaito on the bed while he kissed him. He then moved his mouth to Kaito's neck and rubbed his thigh up to his crotch.

"mmm~ A-AH~!" He yelled as Gakupo put his hand in his pants and boxers. Kaito bit his wrist to keep from screaming as Gakupo rubbed him. Instead, he moaned into his hand loudly and Gakupo kissed him with his tongue. He felt tears roll down his cheeks when he was about to cum. "N-NO~ HAAA~" He yelled and let out a huge gasp as his fluids spilled in his pants. "N-nooo..." He said. Gakupo kissed his lips. Kaito's face was very dark red the whole time. "Gakupo..."

"You're so cute. And kinda loud." He said as he dried one of Kaito's tears. "Were you crying because of the pleasure?" Gakupo asked. Kaito looked down.

"O-of course I was... I haven't felt that in a long time. A-and you have very strong hands..." Kaito said. Gakupo smiled.

"I see... Would you like it gentler next time?" He asked. Kaito shook his head after a moment and they heard a knock on the door.

"Gaku-nii! Kaito-nii! Lunch is ready!" Rin said.

"Alright. Thanks, Rin-chan." Gakupo said and as Rin left, he looked back to Kaito and kissed his forehead. "I love you." He said and hugged him before standing up. Kaito zipped and buttoned his pants before he stood.

"I need to change now." Kaito said and walked over to the door. "I love you, too." He said before he left. Gakupo sighed. He had an erection but he had no time to deal with it. He would just have to wait until it cooled down to walk straight.

He tried walking as normal as he could down the stairs. He had a feeling that it would never cool down because Kaito was all he could think about. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind when he entered the kitchen. He saw Kaito in his chair. Gakupo blushed and looked away as Kaito smiled at him. He sat down in a very funny way. Kaito must've known what happened.

"Gakupo, I hate to trouble you, but could we talk in the other room for a second?" Kaito asked as Gakupo nodded and stood up slowly. When they entered the living room, Kaito took Gakupo's hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Wh-what are you..." Gakupo said as Kaito pushed him against the inside of the bathroom door. He put his hand at Gakupo's crotch.

"Just as I thought." He said and Gakupo let out a noise.

"D-don't... mmm" He said and Kaito pulled down his pants to his knees and felt it.

"Let's make this quick." He said as he bent down and put Gakupo's member in his mouth. Gakupo let out and 'ahhh' as Kaito moved his head back and forth. He put one hand on his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"A-ahhh... Kaito..." He said quietly. When he was about to cum, He covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight. "MMMM~!" He moaned into his hand as he came into Kaito's mouth. Kaito swallowed it all and stood up. "You didn't have to do that for me... I-"

"You did it for me!"

"You know, you said you've never dated a guy before but it looks like you know what you're doing." Gakupo said.

"I was just guessing..." Kaito said as Gakupo hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." He said and he pulled up his pants. Kaito nodded and they returned to the kitchen, but no one was there. They found a note on the kitchen table.

_Kaito and Gakupo, _

_ we couldn't find you, so we just left this note. Right when you left, we got a call from Master. He wanted all of the girls to go to a recording studio in Tokyo. We are gone by now and we took Len and dropped him off at his friend's house because he hasn't seen him in a while (and he said he wouldn't want to be alone in the house with you guys). Have fun at home! _

_ ~Rin-chan wrote this! :3_

"That is the weirdest thing ever." Kaito said. "I didn't even hear them leave or even call for us. Is the car really gone?" Kaito asked as Gakupo walked over to the window and peeped out.

"Yeah..." Gakupo said and turned around to Kaito who was smiling. "Well... I'm having a boring day already..." Gakupo teased.

"Hey! We're alone in the house together and you say you're bored? Wanna fix that?" Kaito asked.

"Wanna catch me first?" Gakupo replied and ran upstairs with Kaito behind him.

"Hey come back here!" Kaito yelled and he tripped at Gakupo's bedroom door. Gakupo caught him.

"You trip every time you chase me around." He said and Kaito smiled as Gakupo leaned in a kissed him. He pulled him up and slipped his tongue in his mouth. His hands squeezed his butt as Kaito pushed away and looked at his chest.

"Gakupo... I want... to..."

"Really? Are you sure?" Gakupo asked and Kaito nodded. Gakupo dragged him into his room and lay him on the bed. He climbed onto the bed over top of him and took off Kaito's clothes slowly before removing his own. They kissed for a while until Gakupo lifted Kaito's legs. His face was as red as a rose.

"Keep your legs like that." He said as Kaito nodded. "This is going to hurt a lot at first. Squeeze my wrists if you need to." He said as he put his hands on Kaito's hips. Kaito nodded and grabbed Gakupo's wrists. "I'm going in..." Gakupo said as he slowly entered Kaito.

"NNNGGG~ AHH~!" Kaito screamed and he squeezed Gakupo's wrists as hard as he could. "IT'S BIG..."

"Just relax..." Gakupo said as he thrust into Kaito very, very slowly. Kaito started to cry.

"OW~ AHH~!" Kaito screamed. Gakupo leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Kaito." Gakupo said as Kaito cried and sobbed.

"G-GAKUPO... AAHHHHH!" He screamed as tears poured out of his eyes. It started to feel better as he loosened his grip on Gakupo's wrists.

"Does it... feel good now?" Gakupo asked as he thrust even faster.

"Y-YES~ O-OHHH~" Kaito yelled as Gakupo put one hand on his shoulder and the other still on his waist. He leaned in and kissed on Kaito's neck. "HHAAA~ GAKUPO! GAKUPOO~!" He was screaming again, holding Gakupo's back.

"Kaito... I'm about to... MMMM~" Gakupo yelled.

"I LOVE Y- AAAAHHHHHHH~" He screamed as Gakupo released his fluids into him. He gasped and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. They both lay there panting. When Gakupo pulled out of him, Kaito saw blood. "I'm bleeding!" He yelled.

"That's normal. It's alright." Gakupo assured him. "I didn't think I would hurt you that much. You almost broke my wrists." He said.

"I'm sorry... But it felt really good after a while... I've never done that before." Kaito said as Gakupo smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I know. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm glad I was your first man." He said and kissed his forehead.

Kaito stood up but his hips hurt... _a lot_... and he fell on his knees. "AH~" he yelled as he put his hand on his back near his butt. Gakupo stood up and helped him up.

"You shouldn't have done that so soon." Gakupo said as Kaito looked at him.

"M-my hips..." He said.

"I know. Just lay back down." Gakupo said as he put him back in the bed and slipped the covers on him. He lay next to him and stroked his cheek. "You're beautiful, Kaito." He said as Kaito blushed and looked at the covers.

"A-am I a good boyfriend?" He asked as Gakupo started to laugh. At first Kaito was confused.

"If you were a bad boyfriend I wouldn't have done that with you." Gakupo said and smiled. "If you were a bad boyfriend, I wouldn't care if others touched you or kissed you. Hell, you probably wouldn't even be my boyfriend." He said as Kaito hugged him softly.

"I love you so much... You protect me and stand up for me... and you love me..." Kaito said as Gakupo hugged him back.

"That's what I'll always be here for." He said and Kaito started to cry. Gakupo pulled back and wiped his tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy... that I have you now..." He answered and hugged Gakupo again.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Is this normal for a 14 year old girl to write?... I don't think so LOL  
Anyways that was Lemon right? That was definitely my first time writing that stuff and it was really embarrassing. My hands were on my face shaking my head the whole time. (no lie) Even though i'm sitting alone in my living room.  
**

**So tell me if you enjoyed in a review **

**Thank you for reading**

**I'm gonna go get something to drink now.**

**WHY WAS I BORN AMERICAN? ARRRGGGHHHHH**

**Ahem sorry...**

**Don't worry I'm writing another chapter!  
**

**Kyaa~ TheDitsie101 :3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

After Gakupo and Kaito had taken a shower, (separately *just in case you wondered*) They lay down together and went to sleep. Gakupo opened his eyes to see Kaito sleeping peacefully next to him. It was still dark outside, but he wasn't sleepy anymore. He stood up slowly, not wanting to wake Kaito up, and walked to the door.

Just then his cell-phone, which was on the small table next to the bed, vibrated. Luckily, Kaito didn't wake up. He walked over to the phone and read the text message.

_Gakupo, mom and dad are in the hospital. They both got in a car wreck about an hour ago and they look really bad. Dad's head was busted opened and mom almost died... I know you live really far away, so if something happens I will keep you updated until you are able to make it to us. Let's just both keep our hope._

_~Gakuko _(Gakupo's sister)_  
_

His eyed widened slowly as he heard Kaito's voice.

"Mmm Gakupo? Are you alright?" He asked as Gakupo put his phone down and walked to him. Kaito sat up as Gakupo stroked his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just woke up and couldn't sleep anymore because we went to bed so early. You should go back to sleep." He said. Kaito shook his head.

"I'm not tired either!" He said and stood out of the bed. He struggle to find his balance as he held Gakupo's hand and smiled at him. "I want some ice-cream!" He said as Gakupo smiled and stroked his cheek again.

"Okay then." He said as they walked downstairs. Coincidentally, Meiko opened the front door right then.

"Oh you guys are still up?" She asked as Luka walked in holding Rin's hand, who was about to fall asleep. Then Gumi and Miku strolled in looking very tired. "We just finished so we came home." Gakupo and Kaito nodded at Meiko as Rin walked up to Gakupo and tugged his shirt.

"Gaku-nii... Will you tuck me in?" She asked and Gakupo held her hand and smiled.

"But I always tuck you in!" Luka said.

"Gaku-nii tonight!" Rin said as Gakupo shrugged his shoulders at Luka. Rin tugged Gakupo's hand towards the stairs and they walked to her room. She slipped off her shoes and lay in her bed as Gakupo pulled the covers over her. She smiled at him and yawned. "I love you, Gaku-nii." She said sleepily as she shut her eyes. Gakupo kissed her forehead and walked over to her door.

"Goodnight, Rin." He said as he switched the lights off, closed her door and left.

"I'm sorry, Gakupo" He heard Meiko behind him and turned around. "I shouldn't have called you gross. I think it's nice that you're happy with someone... and I... support you." Gakupo smiled.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry if I scared you when I grabbed your wrist." He said as she touched her wrist.

"Well it was my fault. My thoughts slipped out of my mouth to fast. But you do have very strong hands." She said.

"I've been told that before." He said and laughed. "Well you must be tired. Goodnight." Meiko nodded and walked to her bedroom.

As he walked in the hallway, he felt a huge surge of pain in his head and grabbed it. '_I'm really worried about my parents..._' Gakupo thought to himself.

When the pain was gone, he walked downstairs to see Kaito sitting on the couch eating ice-cream. Kaito smiled at him as he sat down. Gakupo sighed.

"What is it? Are you feeling okay?" Kaito asked as he put his bowl down and felt Gakupo's forehead. "Your face is red. Are you hot?" Gakupo smiled.

"I feel fine. I promise." He said and took Kaito's hand down. Kaito put his hand back up on his cheek.

"You look really sick. Are you sure you feel alright?" He asked as Gakupo stood up.

"Don't worry about m-" Gakupo fell on the floor and fainted.

"GAKUPO!" Kaito yelled and ran next to him. "GAKUPO, WAKE UP!" He screamed as Luka ran downstairs.

"What is it, Kaito!? What's wrong!?" She yelled as she saw Gakupo laying on the floor. "Gakupo!" She yelled.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Kaito asked.

"Okay, first calm down." She answered.

"We have to take him to the hospital!" He yelled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"YES!" Kaito yelled. "There was something wrong with him and I could tell!"

"Okay!... I'll help you drag him to the car." She said as he nodded. When they finally got Gakupo into the car, Luka ran in the house to get Gumi and Miku because they were still awake. (She didn't want to leave them and worry them.) But they left Meiko and Rin a note just in case they woke up.

Kaito sat in the back seat with Gakupo and held his hand. He looked like he was just sleeping, but he wouldn't just fall asleep so suddenly like that. Kaito knew he fainted and he knew something was wrong.

When Gakupo had been put in a hospital bed, they waited in the waiting room.

"Kaito..." Luka said. Kaito was staring at the ground with a very worried look on his face. "I'm sorry about what happened in your room... the other day. I had no idea that you and Gakupo were together." Kaito just looked at her for a second from the corner of his eye, then looked back at the ground.

Just then, the doctor walked out of the room. Kaito stood up right away. "What was wrong with him!?" He asked.

"It seems your friend had an anxiety attack. He's awake now. You can see him. He'll be fine." He said.

"Anxiety attack? I thought that only happened to old people!" Luka yelled.

Ignoring her words, Kaito ran into the room. Gakupo was sitting up as Kaito ran to him and jumped on him, hugging him tight.

"Gakupo...I was so worried..." Gakupo stroked Kaito's hair.

"I know. I'm okay..." Kaito pulled back and looked at him.

"He said you had an anxiety attack!" Kaito said. "What could you be so worried about!?" He asked as Gakupo sighed.

"My parents were in a car crash and my sister said my mom almost died..." Kaito put his hand over his mouth. Gakupo looked at him and took his hand down. "I'm alright as long as I'm with you. I'm sure my parents will be fine. I was just thinking about it a lot. Too much." Kaito nodded and hugged him again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"It would've ruined our night." Gakupo answered and patted Kaito's head.

Luka walked into the room and over to the bed. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for bringing me here." Gakupo answered.

"Of course! We couldn't just leave you at home!" Kaito said. Gakupo put his hand on his head and smiled. It was now 8:00 am and light outside.

"Meiko and the others are on there way." Luka said as Miku and Gumi walked into the room.

"Gakupo! You're okay right!?" Miku asked.

"He's fine." Kaito said as he stood up from the bed. "We can leave right? Let's go!" He said Gakupo as he shrugged.

"I shouldn't have to stay here. I only passed out. I should be fine." He said and stood out of the bed. "Let's go home." He said as Rin ran into the room.

"GAKU-NII!" She yelled and jumped on him. Gakupo put his hand on her head. "Are you okay!?" She asked and rubbed her face his his stomach.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said and smiled at her. "We were just about to leave."

"I was so worried!" She yelled and he knelt down.

"No need to worry anymore." He said as he hugged her and stroked her hair. When he stood back up, they all left the room. Meiko and Len were standing out of the room.

"Were leaving." Luka said as they walked out. "Gakupo's fine."

* * *

Gakupo kissed Kaito on top of his bed slipping his tongue into his mouth. Kaito moaned as Gakupo felt his crotch.

"N-noo~" He said as he grabbed Gakupo's hand. "W-we'll get caught!" He said. Gakupo sighed and lifted himself from Kaito.

"I'm sorry." He said as Kaito shook his head.

"It's alright." He said and hugged Gakupo. "I'm really tired..."

"Well you were awake most of the night." Gakupo said and smiled.

"I know... but I don't want to go to sleep now! It's still early!" Kaito said as Gakupo rubbed his head. Just then, Miku knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Gakupo asked.

"Can I talk to Kaito?" She asked. Kaito stood up from the bed and looked at Gakupo who nodded. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you need?" He asked. She looked over his shoulder at Gakupo on the bed. He was staring at her. She took Kaito's hand and ran to her room. "H-hey! Let go! Why are we-"

"I just needed to get away from Gakupo." She said.

"Why...?" Kaito asked.

"Don't worry. I just need to tell you something..." Kaito nodded.

"I've always liked you... a lot... maybe even loved..." She said as Kaito's eyes widened. "I couldn't keep my feelings hidden anymore! And when I found out that you were with Gakupo... I got really mad!" She yelled. He put his hand on her head and smiled.

"Miku, I'm sorry but I love you like a sister! I always have!" He said as Miku looked very sad. "You'll find someone better than me that loves you more. I know it!" He said with a warm smile. Miku's expression was a little happier.

"I understand. Thank you." She said as Kaito walked out of the room and back to Gakupo.

"What happened? I saw her drag you away." Gakupo said.

"She just told me she had feelings for me."

"That whore!" He yelled and stood up. Kaito hit him on the head. "Ow..."

"If that makes her a whore then we live in a house full of whores!" Kaito said and Gakupo started to laugh. Kaito hugged Gakupo softly. "We can talk about your parents if you need to. I'm here for you." He said, changing the subject as Gakupo hugged him tight.

"I'm so worried..." He said as tears streamed down his face.

"I'll go with you to see them if you want..." Gakupo pulled back.

"Really!? Yes! I would love that!" He said and kissed Kaito's forehead. "Shall we go tomorrow?" He asked.

"Whenever you want." Kaito said and smiled. Gakupo kissed his lips softly.

"I love you so much."

***THE NEXT DAY***

Gakupo opened his eyes slowly to see Kaito with his hand on his cheek.

"Happy birthday." Kaito said quietly and smiled. Gakupo took his hand from his cheek and held it softly.

"Thank you." He said as Rin burst into his room.

"GAKU-NII HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled as Gakupo sat up and she jumped on him. She rubbed her head into his stomach as he put his hand on her head.

"Thank you, Rin." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I got you a present!" She said. He smiled.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But it's something I_ know_ you'll like!" She said and ran out of the room. Gakupo looked at Kaito and he smiled. A few minutes later, she ran back into the room with a small package. "Here!" She handed it to him. It was only about the size of his hand.

He opened it, and inside was a bracelet with a small eggplant charm. Gakupo put his hand on his head and laughed.

"You don't like it!? I thought it was really cute!" Rin said with a pouty face. Gakupo put his hand on her head.

"No, Rin. This is great! I'll put it on now." He said and put on the bracelet. Rin smiled.

"Yay!" She said and skipped out of the room. Kaito smiled at Gakupo.

"She's so sweet." He said. Gakupo looked at the charm on the bracelet. The eggplant was dark purple and flat. He flipped it over and on the other side it had small letters carved into it.

_GAKU-NII_

Gakupo smiled as he stood out of the bed with Kaito. "If were going to see your parents, we should leave soon right?" Kaito asked as Gakupo nodded. "I'll go get dressed." Kaito said and left the room. A few minutes later, Gakupo walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone said, as they stood up from the table and smiled. Gakupo smiled as well.

"Thanks guys." He said as he sat in his seat. "And just so you guys know, Kaito and I are going to Hokkaido* today. We won't come back until tomorrow night."

"Why?" Luka asked as Gakupo sighed.

"My parents were in a car wreck and are in the hospital. Kaito's has agreed to come with me because I wouldn't want to go alone..."

"I'm sorry..." Meiko said.

"Oh-no!" Rin said. Gakupo smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine. No one worry." He said and ate some food.

"Well... Okay." Meiko said.

After breakfast, Gakupo and Kaito said goodbye and left to Hokkaido*.

After hours of driving, they finally arrived. Gakupo called his sister. "Hello? Gakuko? Which hospital are you at?... Yes, I'm here... Okay... R-really?...Yeah I'm... I'm coming." He said and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Kaito asked.

"She said my father is okay, and he's already checked out. But my mother... She needed surgery and isn't doing too well..." Gakupo answered as Kaito's hand rose to his mouth.

When they arrived at the hospital, they got out of the car and went inside. Gakuko was standing at the entrance waiting. Kaito was shocked to see how much they looked the same. Her hair was the exact same length as Gakupo's, but the color was much, much darker purple. Almost black. Her eyes were different, too. They were purple, while Gakupo's were light blue.

There was another woman with her. She was very attractive with orange, wavy hair down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were green she was very beautiful.

"Gakupo! Thank god!" She said and walked over too them. She hugged Gakupo. "And who is this? Oh yes, Kaito the vocaloid. I almost forgot you guys were famous..." She said as Kaito looked over to the orange-haired woman who was staring at Gakupo blushing.

"Who is this?" Gakupo asked and smiled at her. She blushed even more.

"M-my name is Mira..." She said. (She is not a vocaloid I made her up) *

"Gakupo, Dad never told you?" She said.

"Told me what?" He asked confused. She shook her head.

"Later." She said. "Come on. Mom's room is this way." They followed them to the hospital room.

"You should be able to see her now." A nurse said that walked out of the room. Gakupo nodded and walked into the room. His father was standing at the bed.

"Gakupo! How are you son?" He asked as he walked up to Gakupo.

"I'm fine. Is mother alright?" He asked.

"She's resting now." Gakupo looked over at her and nodded.

"Did you meet Mira? She's a very nice girl isn't she?" His father asked.

"I suppose so..." Gakupo answered.

"Gakupo... I'm going to tell you this now because I might not get any other time with you." He nodded. "Mira's parents and your mother and I have arranged a marriage between you two." Gakupo's eyes widened.

"No way! I make my own choices! I'm 24 years old!" He almost yelled.

"Gakupo, I'm doing this-"

"I don't care why you're doing it! I'm not marrying that woman!" He said and walked out of the room. When Mira saw him, she walked over to him.

"U-uh... Gakupo-san... -"

"You don't _actually__ want_ to get married, do you?" He asked bluntly. She blushed furiously.

"I... I _would _like to get to know you... maybe..." She said as Gakupo sighed.

"I can't marry you. I'm in a relationship." He said. He face became kind of sad. "I'm sorry." Just then, Kaito walked around the corner.

"Is your mom alright!?" He asked. Gakupo nodded as he took his hand and dragged him around the corner.

"My father arranged a marriage between her and I. Can you believe that?" He said as Kaito's face became shocked. Gakupo stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm not going to marry her." He said. Kaito smiled a little.

"Why would he do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it doesn't matter." Gakupo said as Kaito nodded. "She likes me, though." He said.

"Too bad! You're mine!" Kaito said and crossed his arms. Gakupo patted his head.

"Yes, I am."

***Hokkaido : a popular city in Japan**

**Okay this chapter went pretty well.**

**thank you 'Mimoru' for your help about tagging the names. I missed that the first time. :3**

**Arrgh I'm going to get on the next chapter right away. I haven't been able to work on this one a lot but i finally got it done. My mom was all up in my butt about using my laptop and i was scared she would find out, but she didn't! XD**

**thank you for reading and please review! I might have the next chapter out tonight. (most likely really late :3)  
**

***IMPORTANT* In the next chapter(s) I'm going to change the author's point of view to first person. (That means there will be words like: Me, I, We etc.) And i might even change the views from Gakupo and Kaito back and forth... IDK XD**

**love ya!**

**Kyaa~ TheDitsie101**


	8. Chapter 8

"Gakupo! Mom's awake now!" Gakuko yelled at me from the hospital room door. I ran into the room to see my my mother. She looked horrible. I walked over to the bed next to her and knelt down.

"Gakupo..." She said and looked at me. She put her hand on my face. "How's my baby boy? I haven't seen you in so long, sweetie..." She said as I smiled. But my smile quickly faded as tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't stop them from falling. "Happy birthday, dear." I hugged her softly.

"M-mother... I was...s-so worried..." I cried as she stroked my hair. She lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll be fine now, honey. Don't worry anymore." She said as I smiled a little. "Stand up, sweetheart. And stop crying. I hate to see you cry." She said as I wiped my tears and stood up. She looked at my father, who was at the edge of the bed. Then she looked back at me. "Your father told you, didn't he? I hope you and Mira-"

"I'm not marrying that girl." I said. "I'm in a relationship! You did this to Gakuko but you're not doing this to me! I make my own choices! I... I'm..." I couldn't tell them I was gay. My father would flip. I really didn't want to cause a scene here.

"You're in a relationship? Oh, Gakupo, Why didn't you te-"

"It's complicated." I said as I waved my hand in front of my face and put my hand on my head.

"Gakupo... what will we tell her parents? We already made the agreement. She's a very nice girl. Why don't you get to know her?" She said.

"Mother, I will not do this. I don't care what you tell her parents. Just let it go, please." I said, feeling annoyed.

"But Gakupo, if you don't do this, we-"

"Mother, _stop it._" I said angrily. She looked down at the sheets of the bed as I sighed. "It's getting late. I'll come back to see you tomorrow before I go home. I love you, mother." I said and she held my hand softly.

"I love you too, sweetie." She said and I smiled. As I walked out of the room, Kaito stood up from the chair outside.

"We're leaving. We'll come back again tomorrow, though." I said to him as he nodded. We started walking down the hallway as he grabbed my arm to whisper in my ear.

"Y-you didn't tell them you were with me, did you?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No. I didn't want my father to go on a rampage in the hospital. I just said I was in a relationship." I answered. Kaito nodded and we walked to the car. We drove to a hotel to stay the night.

"Wow. This place is very nice!" Kaito said as we entered the room. He sat on the bed and felt the covers. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"My father owns this place. I think it's a junk-hole!" I said as I walked up next to him and sat down.

"Oh yeah! Your birthday present!" Kaito said and pulled and extremely small box from his pocket. My eyes widened.

"You didn't have to-"

"Hush! Of course I would get you a present!" He said as he handed me the box. I opened it and smiled. "I-it's a charm for the bracelet Rin got you... She told me she got it and suggested that I get that for it..." He said, looking embarrassed. "It's embarrassing, but I hope you like it..."

It was the shape of a heart and said the words 'I love you' on it. I looked at Kaito and hugged him softly. "I love it. Thank you, Kaito." I said as I pulled back and kissed his lips and put the charm on the bracelet. "I love you." I told him and smiled. He also smiled as I leaned in and kissed his lips again with my hand on his cheek.

After a few moments, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he put his hand on my shoulder. As I slid my hand up his shirt, I took my hand from his cheek and rubbed his crotch. He let out a small noise as grabbed my hand and pulled back.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

He lay down on the bed as we started kissing again and I leaned over top of him. I started to take his clothes off quickly, then mine. We kissed for a long time.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I lifted his legs. He nodded as I kissed his cheek. "Okay..." I said as I entered him. He grabbed hold of the bed covers and squeezed.

"A-AHH~ MMM~" He cringed as I stroked his cheek.

"Kaito..." I whispered as I started to thrust into him, back and forth.

"OW! AHHH~ GAKUPO!" He screamed. "HMMM~" I leaned down and kissed him. His whole face was deep red. "ahhh~ I-it feels... OH!" He yelled as I thrust into him faster. "Y-YES!"

"Mmmm~ Kaito..." I whispered.

"Aaaaahhhhh~ GAKU...PO..." He yelled.

"I'm going to..." I released my fluids inside of him. He let out a huge scream as I leaned down and hugged him. We lay like that for a few moments until I pulled out of him and lay beside him. He grabbed my hand and held it softly.

"I love you, Gakupo." He whispered as he kissed my cheek. I stroked his hair and smiled at him.

"You've only been my boyfriend for about five days." I said as he blushed and looked down at the covers. I laughed. "I love you, too, Kaito." I said and kissed his lips softly.

* * *

***LOL Mimoru, I know about that whole lubricant thingy and I actually thought about it before writing the first lemon, but I left it out cuz I was SUPER embarrassed and I know it's not something to get embarrassed about but grrrr I JUST COULDN'T DO IT! FORGIVE ME!* (let's just pretend they did _that_ okay?) SOWWY! holy fuck, you're 17? damn...  
**

* * *

***KAITO'S POV* (the next morning)  
**

My eyes fluttered opened as I looked to the side of the bed to see that Gakupo was gone. Just then, Gakupo walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh, Kaito, you're awake." He said as he saw me. "I didn't want to wake you up so I got in the shower. You can take one now." I nodded and stood up, having to gain balance. I walked to the bathroom slowly. There were no towels in there. '_Shit._' I thought as I walked back out.

"Gakupo, where is a to-" I stopped as I heard him talking to someone. He was standing at the door with the door open. I quickly walked around the corner so they couldn't see me. Then I heard his sister's voice.

"Gakupo, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Just tell me here."

"I wanted to tell you that I know how you feel. When Dad told my that I had to marry my husband, I wanted to kill him. You need to know that Mira's parents will take away dad's business if you don't marry her." She said as my eyes widened.

"Why would I give a shit? This subject is making me angry." He said.

"Gakupo, how could you say that? You don't care about mom and dad?" She said sounding shocked.

"I love mother and father, but I'm not doing it." He said. "Now stop pestering me with this bullshit." He slammed the door. He walked around the corner and saw me.

"I-I needed a towel..." I said as he smiled.

"Of course." He said and got me a towel. "I'll never leave you, Kaito. You know that." He said as I looked up at him and nodded. He patted my head. I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

After my shower, I got dressed and we left to the hospital again. On the way there, Gakupo got a call on his phone.

"Hello?... No... Father...Father, please... I..." His face turned red. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I'M NOT FUCKING DOING IT!" He hung up the phone. "DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"G-Gakupo-"

"WHAT!?" He screamed at me. I looked down at my knees. "Kaito, I'm so sorry. I'm just really angry right now. Forgive me. I will never do that again." He said and held my hand softly.

"I know... It's not your fault... I'm not mad." I said as he smiled, still looking at the road.

"That's why I love you." He said as I smiled as well.

When we arrived at the hospital, we walked to his mothers room. His father was standing at the door.

"Gakupo-"

"Father, I'm sorry. Okay? I just can't do it. I'm sure you and mother will figure something out..." He said to his father.

"Actually, I was going to apologize. I shouldn't force things like that to happen. I don't know what your mother and I will do... But..."

"Thank you, father." Gakupo said and walked past his father into the room. His father sighed and looked at me.

"So, you're a good friend of Gakupo?" He asked me.

"Y-you could say that." I answered.

"Well, I'm glad he has a friend. He was very lonely in school. He never had any friends. They always made fun of his hair and called him a girl." He said. I was shocked he just told me that.

"Wow... That's terrible..." I said.

"He would stay in his bedroom all day and draw very violent pictures of himself killing his classmates." My hand rose to my mouth. "He never even talked to us until he got his first girlfriend. She made him feel better." He said, and just then, Gakupo walked out of the room.

"Father, we're leaving now. I don't know when I'll visit you again, but I will one day." Gakupo said to him as he nodded.

"Goodbye, son." He said. Gakupo grabbed my hand as we walked to the car. When he started driving, I looked over to him.

"You're dad told me some stuff..." He glanced at me.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Things about your childhood... it was pretty sad. I never would've guessed those things." I said as he sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Good thing it's all in the past..." He said and smiled. I smiled back at him.

After a few hours of driving, we finally pulled up to-our home-the vocaloid mansion.

When we stepped inside, Rin ran up to Gakupo and squeezed him.

"GAKU-NII! I MISSED YOU!" She yelled. Gakupo knelt down and held her hand.

"I'm home now." He said and smiled. She walked over to me and tugged on my sleeve.

"Kaito-nii, can I have some ice-cream?" She asked and I laughed.

"Of course!" I said as she took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. When we got there, we saw Len with a bowl full of _MY_ ice-cream. "LEN WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and ran over to him. He screamed and started to run away when I grabbed his arm. "DON'T YOU EVER EAT MY ICE-CREAM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I yelled. "THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE LAST BIT!"

"N-NO I-I DIDN'T EAT IT ALL! D-DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" I pushed him against the wall and twisted his arm around his back. He screamed a high-pitched scream.

"Rin, check the freezer." I told her as she ran to the freezer.

"It's all gone! He ate it all!" She said. I pushed Len onto the ground on his stomach and twisted his arm even more as he screamed.

"YOU _BITCH_." I yelled as Gakupo walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, but when he saw me, he started to laugh really hard. I let go of Len and stood up. He just lay there like he was dead.

"H-he ate all of my ice-cream..." I said. Gakupo walked over to me and patted my head.

"I...I can tell..." He said, trying very hard not to laugh. I swatted his hand off of my head.

"I loved my ice-cream! It's not funny!" I said and he burst out laughing.

"You're so cute." He said as I blushed. "I'll buy you some more ice-cream. Okay?" He said as I nodded. I love him so much.

**I know this one is short, but i'm done writing now. it's 3:00 in the morning and i want a snack...**

**I'll try to get the next one done tomorrow, guys. sowwy.**

**I'm really glad people are actually reading this I'm so surprised...**

**anyways, did you like it? THEN LEAVE A REVIEW! :3**

**thanks for reading and I love ya but i'm hungry.**

**till next chapter.**

**Kyaa~ TheDitsie101**


	9. Chapter 9

***damn, how many 17 year olds read my story? LOL what is a lime? is it like a fluff? I haven't been on fanfiction for long so...*  
(The same day) Gakupo POV.  
**

* * *

We walked into the living room as we heard a knock on the door. "I got it." I said as I walked over and opened the door. My eyes widened as I saw who was standing there. "Gakuko? What the hell?" I said and she pushed me out of the way.

"Move. I'm coming in." She said as she walked inside.

"You told father what I said, didn't you? He flipped out over the phone!" I said to her.

"He's the one that told me to talk to you. I had to tell him your answer." She said.

"Why the hell are you even here!?" I asked, angrily.

"You still have a chance to save dad's business."

"You came all the way here to bug me about this shit again?" I said as she shook her head.

"That's not it." She said. "You might be able to talk to Mira's parents. They wouldn't listen to mom and dad but they might listen to you!" I sighed.

"If that will finally stop this nonsense... then fine. Where do they live?"

"A few miles from mom and dad." She answered.

"But we just got back!" I said.

"You can come back with me! I'll take you-"

"Kaito has to come with me." I said as Gakuko looked over to Kaito. He looked at the ground as she looked back to me.

"Fine, whatever. Are we leaving now?" She said as Rin ran up to me.

"No! Gaku-nii don't leave again!" She said as I knelt down.

"We'll be back tomorrow. I promise. You can beat up Len while we're gone." I said and she laughed.

"Okay!" she smiled as I stood.

"Okay then. Let's go. Come on, Kaito." I said, opening the front door as Gakuko followed me.

"O-okay!" He said as he ran out of the door behind us.

When we were in Gakuko's car, Kaito sat in the back seat. After about 45 minutes, he fell asleep.

"So... do you take him _everywhere_ you go?" She asked. "It's almost like-"

"That's none of your business." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh... Don't tell me... No... that's impossible. You're not gay, are you?" She said.

"Of course not. He's a good friend of mine and-"

"You're a great liar, Gakupo, but you can't fool your sister. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"I will kill you if you tell anyone."

"You can trust me with secrets, Gakupo. I've kept your secrets since we were four years old."

"Whatever." I said as I heard Kaito make a small noise in the back seat.

"N-noo... stop it..." He mumbled as we arrived to our destination. (Mira's home.) I got out of the car and opened Kaito's door.

"Kaito, get up now." I said and stroked his soft cheek.

* * *

***Kaito's POV***

"N-noo...stop it..." I said as the strange person touched me. He touched my butt and my crotch. "G-get off..." I tried to push him off of me. I knew it wasn't Gakupo. I opened my eyes. "GET AWAY!" I screamed as I flung my arm, accidentally slapping Gakupo who was in front of me.

I hit him so hard that his head turned as his hand rose to his cheek. He looked at me with a shocked face. "OH MY GOD! GAKUPO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yelled as I stood out of the car, closed the door and stroked his cheek. "I would never hurt you on purpose! I-I was dreaming and-" He took both of my hands in his.

"I'm fine. It's alright."

"I'm so sorry..." I said.

"Come on, guys." Gakuko said and started walking up to the huge house. Gakupo looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"Let's go." He said and started walking as we held hands. When we got to the front door, Gakuko knocked as we waited. I looked at Gakupo's cheek which was red. He let go of my hand as someone opened the door.

"Oh, please do come in! It's rather late, but you are always welcome here." A woman appearing to be a maid said. Gakuko smiled a fake smile.

"Thank you!" She said as we all walked in. That place was HUGE. We followed Gakuko to a place that looked like the living room and saw two people sitting on the couch reading books. They looked up at us and stood up.

"Gakuko? What brings you here?" The woman asked as she walked over to us. She had orange hair, like Mira, but purple eyes. The man's eyes, however, were green just like Mira's. But his hair was brown.

"Gakupo needs to talk to you about Mira." Gakuko said. Mira's father walked over to Gakupo.

"So you're Gakupo, huh?" He said and shook his hand. While shaking hands, Gakupo's sleeve ruffled back, revealing his charm bracelet. The man looked at it. "That's pretty girly, don't you think?" He said as Gakupo pulled down his sleeve.

"It was a gift." He said.

"So what do you need?" Mira's father said.

"I can't marry Mira. I won't." Gakupo answered as he sighed.

"Why not?" Mira's mother said.

"Because I love someone else and I won't give her up for Mira." He said. You can probably guess why he said 'her', but I knew he meant me.

"B-but..." She said.

"Look, Mira is a very nice girl, but do you think I would be able to love her if I'm in love with someone else?" Gakupo said.

"We never thought of it that way." Mira's father said.

"We won't force you to marry her. We're sorry." Mira's mother said.

"B-but you won't take my dad's business right!?" Gakuko asked. Mira's mother shook her head. "YAY! Gakupo, you did it!" She yelled and hugged Gakupo.

"Alright, can we leave now?" Gakupo said as he pushed Gakuko off of him.

"Why don't you all stay here? It's extremely late! We have lots of spare bedrooms!" Mira's mother offered.

"No, thank yo-" Gakupo began.

"Sure!" Gakuko said. "Thanks!"

"I'll show you to the rooms then." Mira's mother said as we followed her in her huge house up the staircase. "So who is your friend, Gakupo?" She asked as we walked into the huge hallways.

"This is Kaito. I've known him since I was little. He's like my brother." Gakupo lied. '_Damn. He's such a good liar._' I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito. My name is Aki." She said.

"U-uh yes nice to meet you." I said awkwardly. She walked up to one of the rooms and opened the door.

"You can sleep here, Gakupo."

"Yes, thank you." He said as he walked into the room, glancing at me before closing the door. We walked down the hallways a bit more.

"I-I hope you don't mind me. He didn't want to come here without me." I said.

"Of course not. You're welcome here, Kaito." She said as I smiled a little and we stopped walking. "You can sleep in here." She said and motioned to a door.

"Thank you." I said. I walked into the room and turned on the light. I was amazed at how nice it was in there. A small 'Holy fuck' escaped my lips in a whisper. How rich were these people!? Why would they need to steal someone's business!?

I closed the room door, turned the lights back off, and walked over to the bed. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on my side. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost right away.

I don't really remember my dream, but I know it was the scariest dream I've had in my life. I remember demons choking me and stabbing my stomach.

I quickly sat up and gasped for air. I touched my stomach as I looked around the room. I stood up from the bed, grabbed my shoes and walked to the door. It was still very dark outside, and really quiet in the house. It scared the shit out of me. I opened the door quietly and stepped into the hallway. I closed it and quickly walked down the hallway. When I arrived at the room Gakupo slept in, I opened the door slowly.

I was surprised to see him still awake, sitting on the bed. He looked up at me and smiled. I closed the door and walked over to sit next to him. I dropped my shoes on the floor.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked as he patted my head.

"I just couldn't sleep. Don't worry." He said. "What about you?"

"I just had the most terrifying dream of my whole life." I told him as he hugged me softly. I hugged him back.

"It's alright now." He said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"They were killing me... choking me... s-stabbing me..." I sobbed. "They were just laughing..." He pulled back and kissed my lips softly.

"Just forget about it now." He said as he dried my tears. "Lay down." He said as I nodded and lay on the bed. He lay down next to me and stroked my cheek.

"Gakupo... When I accidentally smacked you... I was dreaming that someone was touching me... and doing bad things to me. I tried to defend myself... but I guess I ended up hurting _you_." I said. He took my hand and held it close to his chest.

"It's alright, Kaito. You can never hurt me because I love you." He said. "Close your eyes." He said as he stroked my cheek one more time and I fell asleep.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**My eyes opened as I heard my sister's voice.

"Gakupo!" She said. "You guys better get up, now!" I sat up in the bed. I looked at Kaito, who was still asleep, then at Gakuko. "Get up before they see you!" She said. I nudged Kaito's shoulder.

"Fuck off..." He mumbled and rolled over. I pushed him off of the bed as he yelped. "Ow... What the hell..." He said as he stood up from the floor. He saw Gakuko as his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"It's alright. She knows." I said as he nodded.

"We should leave now. I'll take you guys back home." Gakuko said.

We all walked out of the room quietly and down the stairs. When we said goodbye to Mira's parents, we got into the car and left. It remained silent the whole drive. After driving for three hours, we finally arrived at our small mansion.

"When can I see you again, Gakupo? I miss you all the time!" Gakuko said as I laughed. "I'm serious!" She yelled.

"Whenever you want to see me, just come here." I said to her as she smiled. We exited the car as we said goodbye and she drove away.

"Did you sleep alright?" I asked Kaito as I held his hand.

"I did when I was with you." He said and smiled. We walked up to the front door and opened it. As we walked inside, we saw Rin chasing Len across the room.

"COME HERE YOU!" She yelled as she tackled him. She started punching his arms.

"AH! OWW! STOP! WHYYYYY?" Len yelled.

"What's going on in here?" I asked as Rin looked at me. She jumped off of Len and ran up to me.

"Gaku-nii! I was just doing what you said!" She said as I laughed and patted her head.

"Good job." I said as she smiled. I walked over to Len laying on the floor holding his arm. "Stop being a wimp." I said as I kicked him and he rolled over.

"Fuck you..." He said as I bent down and twisted his arm around his back. He screamed.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" I said.

"AHH~ YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD, GAKUPO-SAMA!" He yelled as I let go of him.

"That's what I thought you said." I said as I stood up. Rin tugged on my sleeve.

"Gaku-nii, can we get ice-cream?" She asked as Kaito ran up to me.

"I want some!" He said as I laughed and patted his head.

"Okay then." I said. Len stood up from the floor.

"I want some too!" He yelled. Kaito started to drag me to the door.

"Come on!" He said as I laughed.

"Okay, okay." I said as everyone ran out of the door and into the car. Of course, Len and Rin sat in the back seats. They talked about their favorite ice-creams. I looked over to Kaito who was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because I'm getting ice-cream!" He said as I laughed and held his hand.

"Where do you guys want your ice-cream from?" I asked.

"MCDONALD'S!" Len yelled.

"Yeah!" Rin said as I laughed.

"Really?" I asked. "What about you, Kaito?"

"Anywhere is fine." He said and smiled.

We pulled up to McDonald's and into the drive through. There were a few cars ahead of us.

"I WANT A CHOCOLATE SUNDAE!" Len yelled.

"ME TOO!" Rin yelled. I looked over to Kaito.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'll have the same thing." He said. We pulled up to the speaker and I told the woman what the ordered.

"Okay, Sir. Drive up to the window, please." A woman said. We drove up a little further and cars were still in front of us.

"You didn't want anything?" Kaito asked as I shook my head.

"No."

"But you haven't eaten anything today." He said. I squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. I'm just not hungry right now." I said as he nodded. We finally pulled up to the window. I looked at the woman as her eyes widened when she saw me.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KAMUI, GAKUPO!" She yelled. I threw the money onto the counter and quickly drove up. There was still a car in front of us.

"Hey, Rin, what grade in school are you going to?" Kaito asked.

"9th." She said.

"Rin had a boyfriend before!" Len yelled.

"LEN!" Rin yelled as she punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Really? What was his name? What was he like?" Kaito asked.

"He had black hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes. He ended up being a jerk." She said. "His name was Keita." *** he is not a vocaloid I made him up.***

Kaito laughed. "I know you'll find somebody that you really like some day." He said as we pulled up to the next window. The lady held out the sundaes as I grabbed them before she could even say anything and drove off. I handed Kaito the sundaes and he set them in his lap.

When we got home, we stepped in the house and Meiko ran to us.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT LEN AND RIN!" She yelled. Kaito ran to her and showed her the ice-cream.

"WE GOT ICE-CREAM!" He yelled and ran to the living room, laughing.

"Hey! Kaito! Come back with my ice-cream!" Rin chased Kaito and Len ran with her. I laughed and Meiko sighed.

"So, your parents are alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." She said. "Well, I'll be upstairs." She walked upstairs and I walked into the living room.

"Thanks for the ice-cream, Gaku-nii!" Rin said as she ate her ice-cream. I smiled.

"You're welcome, Rin-chan." I said. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kaito, who had already finished his ice-cream. He leaned his head on my shoulder and held my hand. I wrapped my arm around him.

"KYAA~ You guys are just TOO CUTE!" Rin yelled and I chuckled as Kaito blushed.

"So you had sex with Meiko AND Luka?" Len asked.

"LEN THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Rin yelled. She hit him on the head as Kaito squeezed my hand. "Just ignore that question, Gakupo." Rin said as she waved her hand in front of her face. I sighed.

"Okay... so you have sex with Kaito?" Len asked as Rin screamed. Kaito's face turned bright red as he dug his face into my shoulder.

"LEN!" Rin yelled as she punched him hard in the face. "IGNORE HIM!" She yelled and dragged him out of the room. When they were gone, I stroked his cheek.

"They're gone." I said as he looked up at me.

"That was embarrassing." He said as I laughed. I kissed his soft lips.

"I love you." I said. He hugged me for a few seconds and then he pulled back.

"You need to eat something." He said and he pulled me off the couch. He dragged me to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, Kaito." I told him.

"Please eat something?" He said with a pouty face. I chuckled.

"Okay." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. "It's empty!" I yelled. Kaito ran over to me. The fridge was completely empty.

"Really!?" Kaito asked as he looked in the fridge. Just then, Len walked into the kitchen. "Len, why is the fridge empty?" I asked him.

"I ate it all." He said.

"But we had so much food!" Gakupo said.

"I was hungry." Len said as Kaito sighed. "Meiko's going to the store tomorrow." He said.

"I there's nothing to eat..." Kaito said as I patted his head.

"I'll be fine, Kaito." I said. Len walked out of the room when I kissed Kaito's lips. I slid in my tongue as he kissed me back. after a few moments, I pulled back and smiled at him. His face was bright red as he looked at my chest. "You're so cute." I said as I moved some hair from his face.

He looked at me and blushed even more. He grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to my room. When we got there, he leaned against the door as I started kissing him, slipping in my tongue.

He moaned as I started licking and kissing his neck.

* * *

***Kaito's POV* **

He squeezed my butt as I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Can you keep quiet?" He asked me.

"I'll try my best." I said. He locked the door and dragged me to the bed. I lay down and we kissed as he removed my shirt. He kissed my neck as he rubbed my crotch. I closed my eyes as I covered my mouth.

He removed my pants and stroked my bare thigh. We stared at each other and smiled before he took off all his clothes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead as he lifted my legs.

**_*_They...** _**L-Lubricated... **_**XD ***

He held my legs up as I looked at him. "Okay... try to be quiet..." He said. He slowly pushed into me as I covered my mouth quickly.

"HMMM~" I moaned into my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and gripped the covers beneath me. He was deep inside of me when he started to thrust slowly. I removed my hand from my mouth and took a huge breath. He stroked my cheek.

"You're doing great." He said, still thrusting. I looked at him and nodded, holding in my screams. He started thrusting even faster. I leaned my head back and almost screamed. My mouth hung open and my eyes shut tight. "Kaito..." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back.

"mmm~" I moaned softly. "I love you." I whispered. Gakupo started to thrust very fast. "HA~" I covered my mouth quickly. "MMM~" I moaned loudly into my hand.

"Kaito... Hold on..." Gakupo said as he released his fluids inside of me. I dug my nails into his back hard. as tears streamed down my face.

"MMMM~" I tried to hold in my groan. After a few moments, Gakupo sat up and pulled out of me. I let out a sigh. I was actually kind of relieved that it was over, because it was extremely hard to hold in my screams.

Gakupo lay down next to me and wiped my tears. "You were amazing." He said and stroked my cheek.

"Did my nails hurt your back?" I asked as I touched his shoulder. He took my hand in his.

"No. I'm fine." He said and stroked my arm. "You're so beautiful, Kaito." He said. I blushed as he kissed my cheek.

Just then, we heard Rin run past the door laughing. "Len, wait!" She said.

"I'll get in the shower." Gakupo said as he stood.

"What should I do?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Put your clothes back on and sneak to your room. You can take a shower when I'm done." He said as I nodded. I stood up slowly and put on my clothes.

My hips still hurt a little, so it was kind of hard to walk to my bedroom. On the way there, Rin ran up to me.

"Hey, Kaito-nii, are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You're walking funny. does your leg hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." I said.

"Should I tuck you in goodnight?" She asked me as I patted her head.

"That's alright. Maybe tomorrow." I said and kept walking. I tried walking faster, and it felt really weird. When I finally got to my room, I closed the door and leaned against it.

'_I'm SO ready for bed..._' I thought to myself.

**Okay, I'm not sure... nevermind...**

**but tell me if this chapter was boring or needed something else... IDK**

**I'll try to update soon again **

**my little brother just got home so it's a house full of people looking over my shoulder all day...**

**'Oh, what are you doing on there?' 'Oh, I want to use your laptop!' 'Oh, I just wanna be nosy!'**

**GET THE FUCK AWAY BITCH I'M WRITING!...**

**anyway, thank you for reading**

**please review (I FUCKING LOVE READING REVIEWS!)**

**Thank you for re... Oh fuck...**

**I'll update soon!**

**Kyaa~ TheDitsie101**


	10. Chapter 10

***That night* Gakupo's POV**

"Gaku-nii," I woke up to Rin slapping my arm. "wake up." She whispered.

"Okay, okay." I said as I sat up in the bed. "What is it? Did you have a bad dream again?" I asked. She hugged me tight and I stroked her hair.

"It was super scary..." She said.

"You can sleep with me for tonight." I said as she nodded and got under the covers next to me.

"Thank you, Gaku-nii. I love you." She said as she fell asleep.

***The next morning***

"Gakupo, it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes to see Kaito's sweet face in front of mine with his hand on my cheek.

He kissed my forehead. I looked to the other side of the bed. Rin was gone.

"Rin and Len are out riding their bikes. Meiko and Luka are watching them." Kaito said as I nodded. I stood out of the bed and got dressed.

As Kaito and I walked downstairs, holding hands, Meiko ran into the house crying.

"IT'S RIN! SHE GOT RUN OVER BY A CAR!" She screamed.

"Oh my god..." Kaito said. "I'll get Miku and Gumi!" He said and ran back upstairs.

I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. I just stood there.

"GAKUPO! COME ON!" Meiko yelled and dragged me outside. Luka was on the phone with the ambulance as Len was on his knees next to Rin. His clothes had blood on them. He held her hand as he cried. There was blood everywhere. Kaito ran outside with Miku and Gumi.

Tears streamed down my face as Kaito ran up to me and held my hand. The ambulance pulled up to us and some workers ran out. They ran up to Rin and Len looked up at them. They brought the stretcher over to her and gently picked her up. Len wouldn't let go of her hand.

Luka ran over and pulled Len away.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to push Luka away. "NO! NO!" He yelled as the workers put Rin in the ambulance truck. Meiko spoke to one of the workers before the drove away. Len fell to his knees. "Rin..." He cried.

This all happened so fast...

* * *

In the hospital, we all waited to see if Rin would be okay.

Len sat in a chair with his head in his knees, crying. Luka tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" He yelled. "SHE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" He screamed. He sat back in the chair and put his head in his hands as he cried and sobbed. "It should've been me... Goddammit..."

We didn't say anything. We just sat there. Kaito leaned his head on my shoulder and squeezed my hand. I looked down at my knees as tears streamed down my face. Kaito reached his hand to my face and dried my tears.

Just then, the doctor walked out of the hospital room. Everyone stood up, including Len. The doctor walked over to us.

"WILL SHE BE OKAY!?" Len yelled.

"I'm afraid she lost a lot of blood in the accident. Also, she has some broken bones. She would need someone to donate blood of her blood type. However, her blood type is rare." The doctor said.

"What blood type is she?" I asked.

"B- negative." He said. *** I'm not completely sure that b-negative type is rare but that's what I heard...* **He looked over to Len. "Are you her twin?" He asked.

"Yes, but we're not identical." Len answered.

"That's my blood type!" Kaito said.

"Great! Let's get you set up!" The doctor said. "Follow me." He said as he turned to walk away.

"W-wait!" Kaito said as the doctor turned back around. "He has to come with me!" He said as he wrapped his arm around mine.

"Okay, but only him." The doctor said.

Kaito dragged me behind the doctor as we followed him. The doctor led us to a room with a few chairs inside. A nurse made Kaito sit down in a chair. The doctor left.

"I'll be right back." She said as she left the room. I walked over to Kaito and sat next to him as I held his hand. He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I said, right before the nurse returned to the room. She walked over to Kaito with one of those bags to hold blood. The bag had a small tube running out with a needle on the end.

"Hold out your arm." She said as Kaito held his arm up. She tied something rubber on his arm really tight. "Okay, here we go." She said as she stuck the needle in Kaito's arm.

"Ow..." Kaito said. After a few moments, his blood started to run up the tube into the bag.

"When this bag is full, I need you to do one more." The nurse said as Kaito nodded his head.

After a few minutes, the bag was full and Kaito started another bag. This time, the nurse left the room. Kaito looked over at me.

"So does this mean Rin will be okay?" He asked as I smiled.

"I think so." I said as I kissed his forehead and he smiled. "I love you." I said as the nurse walked back into the room.

When _that_ bag was full, the nurse took it to the doctor.

"Just stay here for a few minutes." She said to Kaito as she walked back out of the room.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" I asked him as I stood up from the chair. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't go!" He said.

"Don't worry. I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said and kissed his forehead. He let go of my arm as I left the room.

After I used the bathroom, I can back to see a woman sitting next to Kaito, holding his hand. She was laughing and touching his shoulder. They both looked over at me.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying my best not to walk over and break her neck. She had long black hair and red eyes. I walked forward a little bit as my arms crossed.

"U-uh, Gakupo, this is Keira." Kaito said. ***made her up*** "She-"

"I'm Kaito's ex-girlfriend." She said as she stood up. She walked over to me and held out her hand for me to shake.

"Oh, is that so?" I said as I shook her hand with a very hard grip. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Kaito's bo-"

"GAKUPO!" Kaito yelled and stood as Keira turned around. "U-uh... We should go check on Rin!" He said as he grabbed my hand. "Nice seeing you...I guess." Kaito said to Keira as he dragged me out of the room. I wanted to kill her.

He dragged me back to where Rin's room was. Everyone was still sitting there, waiting. He sat me down next to him and hit my head softly.

"You almost told her!" He said.

"You're lucky I didn't kill her, because I wanted to." I said. "Besides, why would it be bad if she knew?" I asked.

"She would tell my parents. She wants me back, but..." He said. "Well my parents like her, but they don't know what she did to me. They're actually kind of mad that I broke up with her..." He whispered. I held his hand.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"She cheated on me with my brother..." He said. "I thought... I loved her, but..." I stood up from the chair. Kaito grabbed my arm. "Gakupo! I'm fine! It's over now! I'm with you!" He yelled as he tugged my shirt. I sat back down and took a deep breath. He put his hand on my head and felt my hair. "The past doesn't matter anymore because I love _you_. You make me happy." He said as I smiled.

He kissed my lips as Keira walked around the corner.

"K-Kaito!?" She yelled as she took a step back.

* * *

***Kaito's POV***

"K-Keira!" I yelled as I stood. She started running as I chased after her. I grabbed her arm and stopped her as she turned around. I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She slapped my face just as Gakupo came around the corner. My hand rose to my cheek as Gakupo walked over and grabbed her arm.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KAITO AGAIN!" He yelled.

"L-Let me go! You're hurting me! OW! STOP!" She yelled. I ran over and pulled Gakupo's hand off of her.

"Gakupo! You'll get in trouble! It's okay!" I said as Keira ran away, crying. Gakupo put his hand on my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I took his hand.

"I'm fine! But she got away!" I said. He patted my head as I pouted. _'Great. Now my parents will find out.'_ I thought to myself as we walked back to sit down.

Just then, the doctor walked out of Rin's room. Len ran over, pushed him out of the way and ran inside to Rin.

"Len!" Luka yelled. She looked over to the doctor. "I'm sorry. He's very worried." She said as the doctor nodded.

"You should be able to see her now." He said as Gakupo dragged me into the room.

Len was knelt next to her bed, holding her hand. "I'm so sorry... I didn't see the car... It's all my fault..." He said. She was still sleeping.

I walked over to Len and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Len, it's not your fault. Think about it. You would've done the same thing for her." I said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes... Of course I would... Thank you..." He said as he stood up and dried his tears. Gakupo walked over to the bed.

"Gaku... -nii..." Rin opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Am... am I dead?" Gakupo smiled and held her hand softly.

"No. You're in the hospital." He said and knelt down to her.

"I remember my whole body hurting... It was like my dream..." She said.

"You're alright now... You're gonna be okay." Gakupo said, sweetly.

"Len... It's not your fault." She said and looked over to Len. "I know that's what you're thinking. Don't worry, I love you, Len." She said. Len started to cry into his sleeve. He sobbed as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rin." He said as he cried. Rin smiled and looked back at Gakupo.

"Gaku-nii, I think I heard the doctors saying that I needed a lot of blood." Gakupo nodded.

"Kaito gave you some of his blood." He said. Rin looked over at me.

"Thank you, Kaito-nii. You're the best big brother." She said as I smiled.

"I would do anything for you, Rin." I said. Just then, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, and Miku walked into the room. They walked over to the end of the bed.

"Rin! You're okay!" Miku exclaimed.

"Gaku-nii said I'll be alright!" Rin said as Gakupo smiled. He stood up and let go of her hand, but she grabbed his hand again. He smiled. "When can I go back home?" She asked.

"The doctor said in a few days." Luka said.

"B-but... Gaku-nii..." Rin said as Gakupo knelt down to her again.

"You'll be okay."

"I want _you_!" She yelled.

"How about I come visit you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"YES!" She yelled and smiled. Gakupo patted her head and stood back up. It was already dark outside.

"We should leave soon." Gakupo said.

"Really? Awww..." Rin said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in the morning." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay... I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

***Gakupo's POV***

We drove back home after a while and got ready to go to sleep. Kaito and I were in my room when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?... Dad?... Why are you calling this late?...Dad... I'm sorry... Please, Dad, this is my choice!... I don't care! You will never change my mind about this! I can do what I want to!" Kaito yelled as he hung up the phone. He mumbled something as he set it down.

He walked over to the bed where I was sitting and sat with me.

"Keira told my parents..." He said as I kissed his cheek.

"They'll get over it." I said as he smiled. He kissed my lips and smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I wish I had your hair." He said as I stroked his cheek.

"Why?" I asked and smiled. He looked down and blushed.

"U-uh... well..." He hesitated as I stroked his hair.

"I like your hair the way it is!" I said as he smiled. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair.

He pulled back and we smiled at each other. He stroked my cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said as he kissed me again. I lay him down on the bed while we kissed and my hands slid up his shirt.

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

His hands slid up my shirt as we kissed. He stroked my thigh and lifted my leg a little. His mouth moved to my neck as he unbuttoned my pants. I moaned as he sucked my neck. He sat up and slid my pants off. I smiled at him and took off my shirt.

He removed all of his clothes and leaned over me. He lifted my legs and stroked my cheek.

"Just try to keep your voice down." He said to me as I nodded.

***They LUBRICATED AHAAHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO!***

"Here we go..." Gakupo said as he slowly pushed into me. I covered my mouth. "Hold on..." He said as he started thrusting.

"Hmmmm~" I moaned into my hand as he stroked my cheek. I let go of my mouth and grabbed the covers beneath me. I breathed in and out slowly through my mouth as. He leaned down and sucked my neck as I wrapped my arms around his back. "Mmm~ Gakupo..."

Gakupo started to thrust even faster as I let out a gasp. "Hah~ hmm~" I covered my mouth again. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Gakupo looked over to the door with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you guys alright?" Meiko's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We're fine. We were just about to go to sleep." Gakupo said, thrusting slowly. My hand was still on my mouth.

"Okay then, sorry to bother you. Goodnight." Meiko said as she left.

"That was close." Gakupo looked back at me and stroked my cheek as he thrust faster again.

I took my hand off of my mouth and closed my eyes. "ahhh~" Gakupo leaned down again and sucked on my neck again. "mmm~" He stroked my thigh as he licked from my neck to my ear. "Ah~" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to thrust even faster. I held my breath for a few moments, and when I let it go, Gakupo lifted my legs more and thrust even _faster._

I put _both_ hands over my mouth as tears streamed down my face. "HMMMM~"

"Kaito..." He said. "I love you... Kaito..." he took my hands from my face as he leaned down to kiss me. His tongue slipped inside my mouth as he thrust. My tears kept falling. "Kaito... I'm...mmm~" He moaned as his fluids shot into me.

"HAA~" I yelled as I hugged him tight. "G-Gakupo..." He kissed my cheek.

After a few moments, he pulled out of me and lay next to me. We just stared at each other and smiled. He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips.

After we both took a shower, we lay in the bed together. He held he tight as I slowly fell asleep with my face in his chest.

* * *

***The next morning***

My eyes opened to see Gakupo's chest in front of my face. A small noise escaped my lips as I moved back a little bit. I looked up at his face. He was still sleeping.

I smiled and stroked his cheek. His eyes opened slowly as I kissed his fore head. "Good morning." I said as he smiled. He kissed my cheek and sat up in the bed.

"Ah!" He yelled as he put his hand on his head. I quickly sat up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong!?" I asked. After a few moments, he put his hand down.

"My head just hurt a lot. Don't worry about it." He said as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Of course I'm gonna worry!" I said as I felt his forehead. "But, that's what I'm here for, too." I said as he pouted.

"I'm fine." He said as he took my hand down.

"That's what you said last time." I said.

"W-Well... but..."

"I worry because I love you." I said.

"I'm glad, but I'm really okay! I promise!" He said as he kissed my forehead. He stood out of the bed and got dressed. I watched him closely, wanting to make sure there was really nothing wrong with him. When he was done, I stood up as I put on my clothes and put my phone in my pocket.

We walked downstairs together and into the living room. Luka was sitting on the couch, drinking some coffee. She smiled at us and put her cup down.

"Hey, guys!" She said. I walked over to the couch and sat next to her, and Gakupo sat in the chair next to me. Luka looked at me. "Oh, does that hurt?" She said as she reached her hand to my neck. "You've got a mark there." She said. I touched my neck and glanced over at Gakupo as I stood up.

"It's nothing." I said as I walked out of the room. Gakupo followed me. We walked to my room and closed the door.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV***

"That was embarrassing!" Kaito said as he started to look around the room.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to." He looked at me.

"N-no that's not..." He started. "I'm not blaming it on you." He said as he picked up his blue scarf. He wrapped it around his neck to hide the mark.

I walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you." I said as he hugged me back.

"I'm not angry..." He said into my chest as I pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"I know." I said.

We walked back downstairs into the living room. Luka was gone. We sat on the couch together as Kaito leaned his head onto my shoulder. Just then, his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh...I... Really?... Are you serious!?... But we haven't been going out that long... I love him!...Yes!...I know he does!...Thank you! Thank you so much!... Yes, I promise!... Alright! Bye!" Kaito hung up the phone with a happy look on his face. "My parents said it's okay!" He yelled as he hugged me tight. "They said they would like to meet you one day!" I stroked his cheek and smiled.

"I'm glad." I said as he smiled at me.

"When will you tell your parents?" He asked me.

"I don't know..." I said as I ran my fingers through his soft, blue hair. "One day... I..." Kaito kissed my lips.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He said and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He put his hands on my cheeks.

Just then, Len walked into the living room.

"OH!" He yelled as we turned our heads and looked at him. "S-Sorry to interrupt..." He said.

"Did you need anything?" Kaito asked. Len shook his head.

"W-Well... I was wondering when we would go visit Rin..." He said as I smiled.

"We will go soon. Don't worry." I said as he nodded and left the room. I looked back at Kaito and smiled. Just then, a surge of pain shot through my head.

"UGH!" I yelled as I grabbed my head.

"There must be something wrong with you!" Kaito said. He pulled my hands down and felt my cheek.

"It's probably just a migraine. It'll go away soon." I said as he moved my hair to feel my forehead. I sighed.

"I just worry." He said as he took his hand down.

"I know." I said, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine." I stood up and Kaito stood up, holding my arm. I turned to him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't fall... Like last time." He said. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Stop worrying about me." I said into his ear.

"B-But..."

"I'll be fine, Kaito." I said. Kaito didn't say anything. I pulled back and kissed his cheek. He looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry..." He said as I stroked his cheek and lifted his chin.

"No, Kaito. I'm not mad at you. I would never get mad at you. If you worry about me all the time, then you w-"

"But I would rather think about you than do anything!" Kaito yelled and pouted.

"I know, and I love you for that." I said and hugged him again.

"Okay..." He said.

We walked out of the living room near the staircase. Len was sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Whatcha doin', Len?" Kaito asked. Len looked at him.

"Thank you, Kaito."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For giving Rin your blood. I couldn't live without her." Len said as Kaito smiled.

"Of course, Len! I would do anything for Rin." He said as Len looked up.

"I know I shouldn't worry about her... but I can't stop." He said. I walked up the stairs and sat next to him.

"Len, Rin is fine now. You-" Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Kaito said and walked over to the door to open it. I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

When Kaito opened the door, his eyes widened.

* * *

***Kaito's POV***

I opened the door to see Keira standing there.

"Kait-" I quickly shut the door in her face. What the hell did she want? My hand was still on the doorknob when Gakupo walked over to me.

"Kaito... Please... I need to talk to you." I heard Keira's voice from outside.

"Keira, just go away... I can't..." I said.

"Kaito, please!" She said. I quickly opened the door.

"JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, AND I NEVER WILL! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME! YOU'RE JUST A NUISANCE!" I screamed. I saw tears in her eyes before I slammed the door in her face hard.

I stood at the door as Gakupo put his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Well... We should get to Rin..." I said as I looked over to Gakupo. He nodded.

"Len, go get everyone." Gakupo said to Len.

"U-Uh okay!" He said and ran.

"Kaito..." Gakupo said as I gave him a glance.

"I'm fine." I said as he hugged me.

"I love you." He said as I hugged him back.

"I know."

**Okay... This chapter is long and may be a little complicated.**

**I wouldn't updated sooner but I spent the weekend away so...**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

***RIN'S NOT DEAD! YAY!* LOL**

**I wanted to do that IDK I hope you liked it.**

**(As most people know, school is coming up, and I'm going into high school. So I won't have THAT MUCH time on my hands anymore but I will still be updating and writing new stories. I PROMISE!)**

**So please review! I love reviews! They make me smile! *SMILES A HUGE SMILE***

**Oh sorry did I scare you? LOL**

**Anyways, I will try to update soon!  
**

**Kyaa~ TheDitsie101**


	11. Chapter 11

***That same day* Kaito's POV***

In the hospital, we all stood around Rin's bed and talked to her.

"Hey, Gaku-nii, do you remember what special day is coming up?" Rin asked Gakupo as he smiled.

"Your birthday. July 12th." ***that's not actually her birthday. IDK the real one. LOL I'm not _that_ obsessed... *looks up Rin's birthday*  
**

"YAY!" Rin exclaimed.

"What do you want for your birthday, Rin!?" Miku asked.

"Hmmm Let's see... I want a... I don't know!" Rin said and laughed.

"Well tell us what you want when you know." Kaito said.

"Okay!" Rin said.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Len exclaimed as everyone laughed.

* * *

After we left the hospital, we went back home. Gakupo and I sat in the living room on the couch.

"I think I'm going to tell my parents about us..." Gakupo said suddenly.

"Really? That's great!" I said as I hugged him tight. He stroked my hair as I looked up at him and smiled. Just then, Meiko walked into the living room.

"Hey, Gakupo, can you help me move my bed?" She asked as he nodded.

"Sure." He said as he stood up. He quickly fell to his knees and grabbed his face. "AHH~" He yelled. I quickly knelt down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Gakupo!" I said. Meiko walked over to us.

"What's wrong!?" she asked.

"M-My eyes... My head... I c-can't..." Gakupo said.

"That's it! I need to take you to the hospital!" I said as I helped him up. He held onto my arm with one hand and the other hand on his face. I dragged him outside and into the car. Meiko ran after us.

"Wait! Should we come?" She asked as I sat Gakupo in the passenger seat.

"It's alright. You guys stay here. We'll be right back." I said as Meiko nodded and ran back inside the house.

I walked over to the driver seat and got into the car.

On the way to the hospital, Gakupo grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, with his other hand still on his face. I looked over to him.

"It hurts..." He said.

"I know..." I said as he squeezed my hand.

When we got to the hospital, Gakupo held my hand as we walked inside. I sat him in a chair as I went to talk to the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, My friend needs a doctor." I said. She looked up at me.

"Okay... What's his name?" She asked me.

"Kamui, Gakupo." I said. Just then, a woman walked behind me and stopped.

"Kaito?" She said. I turned around to see a beautiful woman with light-brown hair to her waist and blue eyes. I recognized her as my childhood friend, Ayaka.

***I made her up* (I make up a lot of people...)**

"Ayaka? Wh-what are you doing here!?" I asked as she hugged me. "P-Please get off." I looked over to Gakupo, who was leaned back in his chair, still holding his face.

'_He can't help me... I have to do this on my own.'_ I thought to myself.

I pushed Ayaka off of me. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Why do you want to get rid of me? Remember all of the 'fun times' we had together? Why don't we bring that back sometime?" She asked.

"Ayaka, I can't. I'm with someone. Now, please, I need to take care of my friend." I said as I turned back to the woman at the desk. I could tell she heard our conversation.

"You're so mean, Kaito. Why don't you forget about her and come to me?" She asked as her hand reached for my hip. I quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Ow! LET GO! OW!"

"I _said_ I'm _with someone._ Now, BACK OFF." I said as I pushed her away. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran away.

_'I did it!' _I thought to myself and smiled.

I turned back to the lady at the desk. Her face was shocked.

"U-Uh, You can take your friend to room 113. A doctor should be there."

"Okay. Thank you, Ma'am." I said as I walked over to Gakupo. I stroked his arm, softly. "Gakupo, I'll take you to a doctor." I said. "Give me your arm." I helped Gakupo up and brought him to the room. He held his face the whole time.

When we arrived in the room, the doctor was standing near the window as he turned to us.

"The woman at the front desk told us to come here." I said.

"Yes, of course. Is anyone hurt?" The doctor asked.

"My face... My eyes, my head..." Gakupo said.

"This has never happened before!" I said as the doctor nodded.

"Why don't you sit here on the bed?" He said. I dragged Gakupo to the bed and sat him down. The doctor walked in front of him. His hand was over his eyes. "Can you take your hand from your face, please?" The doctor said. Gakupo slowly took his hand down, but he kept his eyes closed. His face _looked_ like it hurt. "Please open your eyes."

Gakupo tried to open his eyes a little bit, but he quickly closed them. "I can't... The light. It hurts..." The doctor looked at me.

"Can you turn off the lights?" He asked as I nodded. I walked over and turned off the lights. When I walked back to Gakupo, his eyes were already slightly opened. He really looked like he was in pain. Like he was struggling. He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes again.

"Please, don't make me do it... I can't..." He said as the doctor sighed.

"I just need to know if you are able to see. Could you see me?" He asked as Gakupo nodded.

"It was just kind of blurry and I feel a little dizzy..." He said. "My head hurts sometimes, too. But it's mostly my eyes."

"I know what's going on." The doctor said.

"W-What is it!?" I asked.

"It's called an 'ophthalmic migraine'. It's common, but they usually last for about an hour. I will give you some medicine that should work." The doctor said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said to him as he nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said as he left the room. I walked over to Gakupo and sat next to him. His eyes were still closed. I stroked his cheek and kissed it. He smiled, but never opened his eyes. He reached out his hand and touched my cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What are you doing!?." I said. "If it hurts you, I don't want you to do it."

"I want to see you. I don't care if it hurts me to see you." He said.

"No." I said as he smiled. "Close them." I said.

"Okay, okay." He closed his eyes as I kissed his forehead. Somehow, he knew where my lips were, because he kissed them softly. "I'm sorry, Kaito." He said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked as I stroked his cheek.

"Just in case I hurt your feelings when I told you not to worry about me. I'm really glad that you care about me."

"Of course, not." I said and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay."

Just then, the doctor walked back into the room. He gave us the medicine as we thanked him and left.

I held Gakupo's arm as we walked through the hallways. Right when we were about to exit the building, someone with a familiar voice grabbed my arm.

"Kaito... I..." I turned around to see Ayaka. I shook her hand off of my arm.

"Who is that?" Gakupo asked when we stopped.

"I-It's an old friend. Don't open your eyes." I said and he chuckled.

"Okay." He said. I leaned in to Ayaka to whisper in her ear.

"I told you. I can't. All of _that _is over." I said. "Either become a real friend, or leave me alone." I turned and walked away with Gakupo.

"What happened?" He asked as we walked to the car.

"I'll tell you later..." I said as we got into the car. We drove home in silence.

When we got there, I took Gakupo up to his room and sat him on the bed.

I took out the pills that the doctor gave him and set them near the bed. "I'll be right back with water." I said as I left the room.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

When he left the room, I opened my eyes a little bit and took off my shoes. My head and eyes still hurt a lot, but I could deal with the pain for a second. When Kaito came back, I closed my eyes again. He walked over to the bed.

"I'm gonna hand you the cup." He said as I held out my hands. He gently placed the cup in my hands. "Here. Open your mouth." He said. He placed one of the pills in my mouth.

I swallowed the pill with the water and Kaito took the cup and set it down. He then sat on the bed next to me.

"Thank you, Kaito." I said as I felt his hand on my cheek.

"I would do anything for you." He said as I smiled. He kissed my lips as I stroked his hair. I pulled back.

"I want to see you." I said. "Please." Kaito sighed.

"Okay, but only for a second." He said as I opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw him and stroked his cheek. My head hurt like hell.

"You always make me feel better." I said as he blushed and I kissed his forehead.

"O-okay now you have to close your eyes again." He said.

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes. I lay down in the bed on my back and Kaito lay next to me. He put his head on my arm and his hand over my chest as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I love you, Kaito." I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

***That night*  
**

My eyes opened wide to see the white colored ceiling. My head didn't hurt anymore. I looked over to see Kaito's head on my arm. I stroked his cheek as he opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled.

"I can't feel my arm." I said. He made a small noise as he quickly lifted his head off of my arm.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said as I sat up. I stroked his cheek.

"It's alright. It's no big deal." I said and kissed his forehead. He rubbed my arm. "So, who was your friend at the hospital?" I asked, changing the subject. He looked down at the covers.

"Her name is Ayaka. I've known her since I was little, but... well..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Before I met Keira, Ayaka and I... We would do _things _together, but we weren't really going out..." Kaito said. "I felt really bad about it because no one ever found out. I felt like I was committing crime and getting away with it every time..." I sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"As long as it's in the past, then it's alright." I said as I stroked his cheek and he looked up at me.

"She said she wanted to do it again... And I told her no. Then she almost touched me... but I did it!" He said and smiled.

"Did what?" I asked.

"I defended myself and she ran away!" He said as I smiled.

"Good." I said. "But forget about her, now." I kissed his lips. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth as he moaned. He stroked my cheek and wrapped his arms around my neck. I lay him down on the bed and removed his shirt.

"B-But... we did it yesterday!" He said. I leaned and whispered in his ear.

"We did it the day before that, too."

"B-But..." He looked down at his knees.

"You don't like it?" I asked as he blushed. He looked down at the covers.

"I-I love it... it's just..."

I leaned down and whispered in his ear again. "Let me make you feel good." I kissed his cheek. He was blushing furiously.

He didn't say anything. I kissed his neck and licked it as I removed his pants. He moaned a little. It was about 2:00 in the morning, so everyone else was asleep. I removed all of my clothes and leaned over Kaito. I smiled at him as he looked down at the covers. I grabbed him and flipped him over and he made a small noise.

"Get on your hands and knees." I said.

"O-Okay..." He said. I stroked his thigh.

***They lubricated* (I'm sorry I just can't write it out I JUST CAN'T.) XP *cries* Please don't be mad at me...  
**

* * *

** *Kaito's POV*  
**

'_We've never done this way before..._' I thought to myself as he stroked my leg.

"I'm going in... try to be quiet." He said. He pushed inside of me really fast. My eyes widened.

"AHH~" I yelled as tears streamed onto the covers beneath me. _'He usually goes in slowly...' _I covered my mouth as he stroked my back.

"I'm sorry. I know that was fast. I'll go slow now." He said. He started thrusting very slowly inside of me. I put my hand down and breathed slowly.

"mmm~" I moaned as I put my head down onto the covers. "ahhh... AH!" He started to thrust faster. I lifted my head back up quickly. He was deeper. "OH~" He leaned forward and covered my mouth. "hmmmm~" I moaned into his hand.

"Kaito... I love you..." he said as he thrust. He let go of my mouth and put both hands on my hips. I started to breath really hard and loud.

"G-Gaku...po..." I groaned. "I...l-love you...too..." He held onto my hips tight and thrust very fast. I think it was the fastest he's ever gone. "MMMMMM~" I put both hands on my mouth and plopped my head down onto the covers as tears streamed down my face. He kept thrusting.

I reached my hand back and put it on top of his. "You're... ah...S-So fast...So deep..." I moaned. He was all the way in. He leaned over and licked my neck up to my ear. "NNGG~ G-Gakupo...You're s-so good... ah..."

"Kaito... I'm...glad it feels good..." Gakupo groaned. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Y-yes...Gakupo... ahhh... p-please..." I breathed hard.

"I'm... almost there..." He thrust a few more times hard. And on the last thrust, he came inside me. My tears kept falling as I leaned down and squeezed the covers.

"AAAHHHH~" He leaned down and kissed my cheek as he pulled out of me. I totally collapsed there as he lay next to me. He was breathing very hard. He held my hand and smiled at me. I looked down at the covers as he stroked my back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Kaito." He said and he hugged me. I hugged him back and put my head into his shoulder. I must've fallen asleep, because I don't remember anything else until morning.

* * *

***The next morning*  
**

I opened my eyes and looked over in the bed. Gakupo wasn't there. I sat up and set my feet on the floor. Just then, Gakupo opened his bedroom door and walked inside. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Good morning, Kaito." He said as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He was dressed in a black shirt and grey jeans. I liked those colors on him.

"Y-Yeah..." I said as he walked over to his desk where his cell-phone was. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. I stood from the bed and picked up my clothes from the floor.

Gakupo must've put me back in my boxers last night. He walked over to me from behind and hugged me. "I love you." He said and kissed my neck. I dropped the clothes as I turned around and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." I said as he smiled. He hugged me tight for a while. I pulled back and stroked his cheek.

"I should take a shower." I said as I turned to pick up the clothes again. He put his hand on my bare back. A small noise escaped my lips as I jumped a little. "U-Uh, so I'll be in the shower!" I said as I backed out of the room.

In the hallway, I walked slowly towards my room. On my way there, Len ran out of his room. He stopped when he saw me, his face shocked. I sighed and kept walking.

"No, Len, I don't have a shirt on. Get a good look?" I asked as I walked past him. He ran back into his room and shut the door.

I arrived at my room and threw my clothes on the floor. I grabbed my towel and walked to the shower.

* * *

After my shower, I walked back to my room and shut the door. I dried off and got dressed.

As I left the room, I heard Gakupo's voice downstairs.

"He's not available right now." He said. I started to walk faster.

"Well... could you tell him that I want to talk?" A familiar voice said. _Ayaka._

I quickly ran downstairs. "And who might you be?" Gakupo asked her as I ran to the door. I looked at Ayaka.

"Ayaka, what do you want?" I asked. Gakupo's eyes widened as he heard her name. He looked at her as she looked at her feet.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for... everything." She said. "I thought about what you said at the hospital, and I actually _do_ want to be friends..." She looked up and smiled.

I looked up at Gakupo, who was obviously holding in a little anger. I smiled and looked back to Ayaka.

"Alright. I'm glad." I said as Gakupo's hands turned into fists. "You can visit whenever you want to see me, and we'll talk." I said as she smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Kaito." She said as she hugged me. Gakupo quickly yanked her off of me and pushed her outside.

"Alright, goodbye!" He said as he shut the door in her face. I put my hand on my head and laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking angry.

"You're so cute!" I said and laughed some more.

"Wh-whatever..." He said as he crossed his arms. I walked over to him and stroked his cheek as I smiled.

"I love you." I said as he smiled at me. I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stroked my hair and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Just then, his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled back and stroked my cheek before taking his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen before answering it.

"Hello?... Good afternoon, Father... Yes, I'm fine..." Gakupo let go of me and took a few steps toward the living room. "No..." He laughed a little. "Of course, Father!... Really?... Sure!..." He walked into the living room and sat down. I followed him and sat next to him as he put his arm around me.

"Mother?... Yes. I'm fine. How are you?..." He smiled. "I'm glad... I would like to see you, too... Of course, I would... That would be great... Do you mind if I bring a friend?... Thank you!... Yes... Okay... I'll see you then... Goodbye." He said as he took the phone from his ear and hung up. He smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My parents wanted me to visit them again because my mother just checked out of the hospital. They said I could bring a friend." He said.

"That's great!" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "When?" I asked.

"Well... We should go after Rin comes back home." He said as I nodded. "She would be angry if we left before she saw us." I laughed a little.

"Yeah... So... You're gonna tell them?" I asked.

"I'm gonna try... But my father won't accept it so easily..." He said as I kissed his cheek.

"It'll be alright." I said. He kissed my lips as I stroked his cheek. Just then, Len walked into the living room.

"O-oh... sorry." He said as he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"It's alright, Len. Did you need something?" I asked.

"Not really... Well can I ask a question?" He asked.

"Of course, Len. What is it?" I said as Gakupo leaned back into the couch.

"How do you get a girl to like you?" Len asked. Gakupo started to laugh.

"Gakupo!" I said as I hit his head softly. I turned back to Len. "Just be yourself around them. They should like you for your personality." I said to him with a smile.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Len asked me. My smile disappeared.

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" I yelled with a mean face and stood up a little.

"AH! I'M SORRY!" Len put his hands in front of his face. "DON'T HURT ME!" He yelled. I sat back down and crossed my arms.

"Anything else, Len?" I asked.

Gakupo stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said.

"Okay..." I said as Gakupo walked away. I turned back to Len. "So?"

"U-Uhh..." Len just sat there.

"Well?" I asked.

"Wh... I heard you screaming last night. Were you alright?" Len asked. I felt my face get hot as I stood back up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING AWAKE THAT LATE!?" I yelled. "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN ASLEEP!"

"I _was _asleep." He said. "Your screams woke me up." My face was burning hot.

"I... I..." I didn't know what to say. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed as I was about to run out of the room. Len grabbed my arm.

"You didn't do _that,_ did you?" He asked.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shook his hand off of me and ran.

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I leaned against it and sighed.

'_That was so embarrassing...'_

**Guys... I'm gonna end the chapter here cuz i feel like if i make anymore it'll be boring.**

**the next chapter will be out soon, though. Just wait. XD**

**Also, anything you want to happen in the next chapters i will try my best to fill in there. just review it.**

**and thanks for reading and all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I love you guys and stay tuned!**

**please?**

**FINE! you're mean!**

**lol just kidding.**

**Kyaa~ TheDitsie101**


	12. Chapter 12

**WELL HEY GUYS! I've been super busy lately but here it is!**

**My mom's been using my laptop cuz her's was jacking up... so I had to delete all the history and shit before I gave it to her...  
**

**WELL ENJOY! (/o.o)/**

**I made this one extra long! AND DON'T WORRY! IT'S BORING UNTIL NEAR THE END!  
**

***that same day***

***Gakupo's POV***

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Kaito was gone, but Len was still sitting in the chair.

"Where did Kaito go?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"I don't know. He ran upstairs, I think." He said.

"Why would he... What happened?" I asked.

"I just asked him some more questions... And he ran away." Len said and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and turned around.

I walked upstairs to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Kaito?" He opened the door and I smiled at him. "What happened?" I asked. He looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. I lifted his chin and he looked at me. "Tell me, Kaito."

"L-Len heard me last night. He said I woke him up." He said and looked at the floor again. I hugged him tight and laughed. "What's so funny? You told me to be quiet!" He said as I kissed his cheek. "I should've... I couldn't keep quiet..."

"That's alright, Kaito."

"What if I woke everyone else up, too? What if..." I laughed again.

"Don't worry about it."

"B-But it's embarrassing!" I held his hand.

"_Don't _worry about it. You know I don't like it when you worry." I said as Kaito looked at the floor.

"I know..."

I tugged at his hand. "Come back downstairs."

We walked back downstairs into the living room. Len was gone.

We both sat on the couch and I wrapped my arm around him. He looked at me and blushed a little.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked down at his knees.

"It's nothing." He said. I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. He blushed even more. I laughed.

"You're not usually like this." I said.

"I don't know what you mean..." I stroked his cheek and lifted his chin. He looked away.

"Look at me." I held his hand as he looked into my eyes. Just then, Miku walked into the living room.

"Hey, g- Oh, sorry." She said as she stopped. Kaito took my hand from his chin.

"N-No, it's alright!" He said as he looked over to her. He smiled awkwardly and looked down at his knees. "I... I kinda feel sick..." He almost mumbled.

"Your face is kinda red." Miku walked over to him and reached her hand to his head. He took her hand.

"That's alright. I'm sure I'm fine." Kaito smiled as Miku nodded. She walked out of the living room.

Kaito looked at me. "You really feel sick?" I asked as I felt his face.

"Kinda..."

"Your head is a little hot." I said and stroked his cheek. "Do you think you have a fever?" He smiled at me.

"I should be fine."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I stood up slowly. "I'll get it." I said to Kaito and kissed his forehead. "You stay here."

"O-Okay."

I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw the man standing there. He looked exactly like Kaito, but his hair and eyes were red, and he was taller.

He looked at me.

"Where's Kaito?" He asked.

"You must be Kaito's brother." I said as Kaito walked around the corner. He looked at his brother.

"What are you doing here, Akaito? First Ayaka, now you? I don't feel like dealing with bullshit right now." He said, sounding angry. Akaito grinned.

"Oh, come on, Kaito. This is so unlike you. What happened? Why aren't you nice to your brother anymore?" He asked. Kaito's face looked irritated.

"You know what you did. Don't make me say it."

"Oh, please do. I need to know." Akaito grinned. He's obviously the exact opposite of Kaito. He looked almost evil.

Kaito looked to the floor. "You... You and Keira..." Kaito balled up his fists. "You were..." Akaito laughed. Kaito looked back up at him and punched him hard in the face. He fell on the ground.

"Kaito!" I grabbed Kaito's arm as he took a step forward. (I didn't blame him... I wanted to punch him, too.)

"YOU LIKE IT WHEN I'M FUCKING HURT!?" He yelled. Akaito stood up from the ground slowly. "IS THIS ALL YOU CAME HERE FOR!? I'LL SHOW YOU THE PAIN I FELT YOU FUCKER!"

"You're much stronger than you look." Akaito said and chuckled. His face was red. "Who would've guessed that someone as tiny as _you _could knock me down?" Kaito struggled to pry my hand off of him. "You're really just a big crybaby inside!" Kaito looked at me. It looked like he was about to cry.

"LET ME GO!" He hit my hand and looked back at Akaito. "YOU'RE LUCKY, ASSHOLE!" He took a step forward.

"Oh, so you need your boyfriend to hold you back?" Akaito chuckled. "Dad told me all about it... about you being _gay_... Or, what? Bisexual?" He sighed. "It's a shame my brother turned out this way..."

Kaito somehow removed my hand from his arm and punched Akaito again. He stumbled backwards a little and placed his hand on his face. I grabbed Kaito's arm again and pulled him back.

"Kaito, stop it!" I yelled. He looked at me, then to the floor. He took a few steps back. His face was shocked.

"I... I..." He put his hand on his chest and started breathing hard through his mouth.

"Kaito, calm down." I said. I looked at Akaito. He was rubbing his cheek. "Excuse us for a moment." I said as I dragged Kaito around the corner. He was still breathing hard. I lifted his head and looked at him. "It's alright, Kaito." I stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." A few tears streamed down his face. I dried them and hugged him tight.

"It's okay." I said as he hugged me back.

"I've never done that to anyone." He said. "I didn't mean to..." I stroked his hair softly.

"It's alright. It's over now." I said. I sat him down on the couch and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked back to the door where Akaito was still standing. He looked at me.

"Where did Kaito g-" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"If you ever come back here, I will fucking break your neck." I said and smiled. "Kay?" He tried to pull my hands away. I pushed him back and he fell.

"Wh-What the hell, man!?" His face was shocked as I slammed the door. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill anyone that upset my precious Kaito.

I took a deep breath before walking back to the living room. I sat next to Kaito.

"Thank you." He said. I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"Kaito, it's okay." I said and smiled.

"My head kinda hurts. A-and my stomach..." He said. I felt his head again. "I'm really hot..."

"Come upstairs, Kaito." I helped him up and took him upstairs.

We walked to his bedroom and I lay him down on the bed.

"Do you want anything?" I asked as he smiled.

"Some water?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course." I said as he stroked my cheek.

"Thank you, Gakupo." He said. I took his hand.

"Anything for you, Kaito."

I walked out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

He left my room as I just lay there. My head hurt a little bit.

I don't know how I could've gotten sick. But it doesn't really matter, anyway.

Gakupo walked back into the room with a glass of water. He walked over to me and smiled. I smiled back and took the water. After I drank some, I set the cup down next to my bed on the nightstand. Gakupo knelt next to me.

"Anything else, Kaito?" He asked as he held my hand and smiled.

"No, that's okay." I said. I stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I always will, Kaito." He said. He took my hand and kissed it softly. I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't cause you trouble, do I?" I asked. Gakupo laughed.

"Don't ask such silly questions." He said. I looked to the side of the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure." I said. He then pulled me close and hugged me tight.

"You never cause me trouble, Kaito." He stroked my hair. "I love to please you. I love seeing you happy." He kept stroking my hair. "Because I love you."

I felt a few tears run down my face as I hugged him back. He pulled back and wiped my tears.

"Kaito, don't cry, please." He said. More tears fell.

"B-but... I'm j-just so happy..." He stroked my cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm always happy with you... You have no idea how much I love you..."

We hugged for a moment until he pulled me off of him. I smiled as he lay me back down and stroked my cheek. He stroked my hair as my eyes closed.

I fell asleep as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

Once he was asleep, I stood up and walked into the hallway. I shut the door quietly as Luka walked my way.

"Where's Kaito?" She asked me.

"He's not feeling well. He just fell asleep." I told her as she sighed. "Did you need something?" I asked.

"Master called. He needs Kaito to record a song tomorrow." She said. I sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell him." I said as I started to walk down the hall. She walked behind me.

"Hey, Gakupo..." She paused as we kept walking.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"U-uh nothing..."

We walked downstairs.

"S-so Rin's coming back tomorrow..." She said as I turned around.

"That's great." I said. She looked to the floor. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and blushed. "What is it?" I asked.

"I-it's nothing!" She said and smiled. I knew it was fake, but I decided not to push.

"Okay then." I said and took my hand from her shoulder. She followed me to the living room. I sat down on the couch as she sat in the chair.

Just then, someone's phone rang on the table. It was Kaito's. '_When did his phone get there?_' I thought. I reached for the phone and picked it up. The number was unknown. I answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"Kaito! I miss you!" A woman said. She didn't sound Japanese...

"N-no, Miss, this is not Kaito. I'm sorry but-"

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE'S KAITO!?" She screamed, hurting my ears.

"Please, Miss, don't yell. Kaito is unable to take this call. May I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"NO! I want KAITO! Now put him on the PHONE!" She yelled.

'_This bitch wants to die.'_ I thought to myself, irritated.

"Miss, he is unavailable. Please, calm down. Tell me your name, and I will tell him you called." I said, trying not to sound angry.

"My name is none of your business. I'll call Kaito later." She said and hung up the phone. I took the phone from my ear.

"Fuck you, too, bitch." I said and put the phone in my pocket.

Just then, Kaito walked slowly into the living room, rubbing his eyes. I stood up.

"What is it, Kaito?" I asked as I walked over to him. He looked up slowly. He still looked tired.

"I... I drank all my water..." He said. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I'll get you more. Go back upstairs." I said. He nodded slowly and turned around. He walked back upstairs.

After I got him more water, I walked upstairs to his bedroom. I opened the door slowly. He wasn't there. '_What the hell?_' I thought. I closed the door. '_Maybe he went__ to my room..._'

I walked to my room and opened the door. He was laying on the bed, sleeping. How the hell did he fall asleep so fast? I smiled and walked over to him. I set the cup on the nightstand and stroked his hair. He rolled over.

"G-gakupo... Yes..." He whispered. "Harder..." My eyes widened as I smiled and covered my mouth. I found myself holding in laughter as I walked out of the room.

I shut the door and walked a few steps before letting out my laughter. Just then, Len walked past me and stopped.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just heard a joke." I said, still smiling.

"I like jokes! I wanna hear it!" Len yelled. I walked to him and pat his head.

"I'm afraid you're not old enough to understand it. It's only for adults." I said. He pouted.

"I'm an adult! I'm smarter than Miku!" He said as I ruffled his hair.

"I highly doubt that." I said. "And I don't think that would make you an adult."

"You're mean, Gakupo." He said. He ran down the hall and downstairs. I chuckled and walked down the hall.

It was about 7:00 in the afternoon. As I walked down the hall, my stomach growled a little.

'_Well, I haven't eaten in a while..._' I thought as I walked down the staircase. I walked into the kitchen as Luka ran up to me. She started pushing me.

"No. You have to wait!" She yelled and pushed me out of the kitchen. I laughed.

"_You're _cooking? I'm not so sure you should cook..." She looked at me and pouted.

"I can cook! I'm good at it!" She said as I laughed again. "Stop laughing!" She yelled.

"Why isn't Meiko cooking?" I asked.

"She said she doesn't feel good." She said.

"So it's Kaito and Meiko..."

"Actually Gumi, too." Luka said. I sighed and pushed her out of the way.

"I'll just make a sandwich or something." I said as I walked inside. My eyes widened as I saw the mess Luka had made. "Luka!" I yelled. She ran up beside me. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. "Just clean this mess." I said. She looked at the floor.

"B-but I was working hard..."

"Clean it." I looked at her. "You can't cook." She pouted.

"You're so mean to me!" She yelled and hit my arm. She walked over to the mess and began to clean it. I sighed again and walked out of the kitchen. I began walking upstairs as Len stopped me.

"Hey, Gakupo!" He yelled. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked. He ran up beside me.

"Tell me the joke! PLEASE!?" He yelled.

"No." I began to walk up the stairs again. He followed me.

"I'm mature! I promise!" He said.

"You wouldn't get it, Len." I said. I walked to my room and opened the door. Len tried to walk inside but I pushed him away. "Kaito's sleeping." I said. I walked inside and closed the door.

Kaito was laying on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. His eyes opened as he looked at me. He smiled and sat up in the bed as he rubbed his head.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"It's alright." He said and smiled. I sat in the bed next to him.

"How were you dreams?" I asked, trying not to laugh. He blushed.

"They were normal dreams... um..." I patted his head.

"As long as they were good dreams." I said.

"Y-yeah... They were good dreams..." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. "You're just really cute." He blushed even more and looked at my knees. "What is it?" I asked.

"Why am I in your room?" He asked. I smiled.

"You came in here on your own." I said.

"Oh." I stroked his cheek and leaned forward. He pushed me back. "Don't kiss me!" He yelled.

"Why not?"

"You could get sick!" He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Okay. Do you feel any better?" I asked and stroked his cheek some more. He nodded.

"A little bit." He said and smiled. I kissed his lips and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back again. "Gakupo!" He yelled. "Now you'll definitely get sick!" He hit my head softly.

"I was bound to catch it sooner or later. Meiko and Gumi are sick, too." I said. I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

Just then, Kaito's phone rang in my pocket. I pulled back. '_Damn it..._'

"Isn't that mine?" Kaito asked. I nodded and took it out of my pocket. When I handed it to him, he answered it. "Hello?" I heard some screaming on the other end. "Oh god... What do you want!?" Kaito yelled. "... I thought I told you never to talk to me again!" There was more screaming. "Stop yelling! I don't like you! Just leave me alone!" He yelled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that? She called earlier." I said as he set the phone down.

"She's American. Her name is Emily. I barely even know her but she wouldn't leave me alone!... Sorry about that. She's a bitch." Kaito said as I stroked his cheek.

"It's alright." I leaned over him again and kissed him. He lifted his legs as I kissed his neck.

"G-Gakupo... We shouldn't..." He pushed me off of him. His face was deep red. "We shouldn't..." I stroked his cheek.

"Okay. We don't have to..." I was about to stand when he grabbed my shirt.

"I never said I didn't want to... but we'll get caught!" He said. I smiled and sat next to him.

"That's what you're worried about?" I laughed and he pouted.

"But we could! What if... What if Len saw us!?" He yelled. I laughed some more and stroked his cheek again.

"Alright. We won't do it if you don't want to." I smiled.

"That's not what I'm saying!" He yelled again as Len burst into the room. "SEE!?" He pointed to Len.

"See what?" Len asked. He ran over to Kaito. "Hey, Kaito, tell me the joke!"

"Huh? What joke?" He asked, looking confused. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Gakupo said he heard a funny joke! But he won't tell me because he says I won't get it! He said I'm too young!" Len yelled.

"Well, he didn't tell me. Anyway, if he says you're too young, then you shouldn't hear it." Kaito said.

"You're no fun!" Len yelled and ran out of the room. I laughed.

"What joke?" Kaito asked.

"It was nothing." I said. I lay back on the bed and sighed. He lay next to me and hugged me.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I said as I stroked his hair. "Rin's coming home tomorrow." Kaito looked up at me.

"Really? That's great!" He smiled as I patted his head.

**UGH I'm sorry it's really boring so far...**

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

He patted my head as Miku stopped in front of the door. She had some kind of spray bottle in her hands.

"Hey, guys, are you sick, too?" She asked. I sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah." I said. She made a small noise and began spraying around the doorway vigorously. She sprayed the doorknob before closing the door. "What the..."

"Hey! I'm not sick!" Gakupo yelled. I hit his head.

"You have the germs now! You kissed me!" I yelled as he sat up.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head. "O-oh yeah! Luka said you have a song to record tomorrow." He said.

"Oh... Okay..." He stroked my cheek and smiled at me. "Gakupo..."

"What is it?" Gakupo asked.

"Nothing..." He kissed my lips and pushed me down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed mine. "G-gakupo..." He lifted my legs and stroked my thigh. He licked my neck up to my ear. "A-ah... W-we shouldn't..." He then unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid them down. "N-no..."

He removed my shirt and smiled. "We won't get caught." He said as he stroked my bare chest. "You worry too much."

He took off his clothes and leaned over me. He kissed my lips softly and lifted my legs. "W-well maybe you should worry a little bit more!" I said as he smiled. He kissed my cheek.

"You're just so cute." I pouted as he stroked my thigh.

**Alright listen to me... You have NO IDEA how many times I've TRIED to write this out... I CAN'T! HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS I JUST CAN'T FFFFFFFUCKING DO IT! You can say whatever you want! Whatever! *bangs head on wall* I'M SORRY OKAY!? ALRIGHT!? AAAAGGGGHGHHHHHH!**

**Alright anyways... Here we go...FFFFFFUUCCCKK**

***They lubricated* \(o.o)/ I know. It's annoying, right?**

* * *

He looked at me and stroked my cheek. "I love you, Kaito." He said. He lifted my legs higher and slowly entered me. I shut my eyes tight.

"ow...ahh...Gakupo..." I squeezed the covers beneath me. He started to thrust very slowly. "mmm..."

"K-Kaito..." I placed my hand on his cheek. His face was hot. He leaned down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was breathing hard into my ear. "Kaito...mmm..."

"G-Gakupo... f-faster..." He began to thrust faster and deeper inside of me. "Y-yes... ahh... Gakupo... Gakupo..." He kissed my lips and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he stroked my member. I grabbed his wrist. "N-noo..." He started to rub it. "Gakupo I'll... AHHH~" He covered my mouth. He was still thrusting. "HMMM~"

I felt tears form in my eyes. I quickly shut them tight. Gakupo let go of my mouth and kissed my cheek. I began to sob as my tears fell.

"Kaito..." He was still rubbing me.

"G-Gakupo... it feels so good..." He put his hands on my hips and thrust very fast. "A-AHH~ F-fuck..." I put my hands on his chest.

"mmm... Kaito..." He stroked my cheek. My face felt really hot. "Look at me..." I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He was sweating. "I love you... Kaito..."

"I... I love you, too... ahh..." I shut my eyes and squeezed the covers again. "Gakupo... Gakupo..." He was breathing hard.

"Kaito... I'm going to..." He thrust into me harder.

"ahh... y-yes..." He stroked my thigh. "Please... p-please cum..."

"Almost... there..." After a few more thrusts, he came inside of me. He groaned as I put my hand over my face.

"AHHHHH~" He took my hand away and kissed me. "mmm~"

Moments later, he pulled out of me. He was breathing hard as he lay beside me. He held my hand and smiled.

"I love you." He said. He hugged me tight.

"I love you, too, Gakupo..." I said into his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and stroked my hair.

"I'm never letting you go."

* * *

A little later, I opened my eyes. Gakupo was sleeping in front of me. I sat up and looked outside. It was dark.

I sat up and realized that I was in my boxers. Gakupo put them on me..._ again._ Why did I always fall asleep!? Well... I wasn't sleepy anymore. I looked over at Gakupo and stroked his cheek before standing up.

After putting on my clothes, I walked slowly to the door and stepped out quietly. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed a light on downstairs. I walked down the staircase and into the living room.

Len was sitting on the couch, watching the television.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I just couldn't sleep. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm not tired." I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Wait... Aren't you sick?" Len asked.

"W-Well I don't feel sick... not anymore, at least..." He looked back at the TV.

"So you gave it to Gakupo, huh?" I looked at him.

"W-well... I guess..." I lifted my legs onto the couch and hugged my knees.

"It's not surprising... Considering the fact that you kiss all the time..." I felt my face get hot. "Plus all the... _other things_..."

"I-I don't know what that means..." My face was burning. Len stood up and did a girly pose. He started moving his hips around.

" 'Oh, Gakupo! It feels so good! Ah faster!' " He talked in a high-pitched voice and made kissing noises. " 'Oh, Kaito!' " That time the voice was deeper.

I stood up from the couch and took a step towards Len. He put his hands in front of his face.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt m-" I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight. "OOWWW~"

"Hey, Len... Let's make sure this doesn't happen again. Got it?" I squeezed his wrist tighter.

"A-AHH! I promise it won't happen again!" He yelled. I threw him on the couch and sat back down. "You're mean, Kaito. I was just having fun." I looked at him with a angry face.

"I'm mean?" I leaned a little closer to him. "I've been nice this whole time... Haven't you noticed? You have no _idea _just how _mean_ I can be. You don't know what _mean_ is, Len. Consider yourself lucky." I smiled at him. His face was shocked. "_Unless _you want me to... _show you__._" He shook his head vigorously. I smiled. "That's what I thought."

I stood back up from the couch and walked out of the living room. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, I saw Gakupo walking down them.

"Oh, Gakupo..."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But... What about you?" He smiled at me.

"I feel fine..."

"Don't lie to me." I felt his forehead. He sighed.

"Alright... My head kinda hurts... and..."

"And?" I stroked his cheek. He looked down.

"I'm... kinda hungry..." I smiled.

"I'll get you a sandwich or something."

"N-no I can get it..." I started to push him back up the staircase.

"No. Go back upstairs." He laughed.

"Alright." He walked back upstairs.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

I walked back upstairs and to the bedroom. Before I opened the door, I heard someone walk around the corner.

"Oh, hey, Gakupo." I turned my head to see Gumi. She walked a little towards me. "Are you sick, too?" She asked.

"U-uh... Yeah... Why are you awake?"

"Oh... I was sleeping a long time, so I'm not sleepy anymore." She walked up to me and stroked my arm. "I hope you feel better soon." I backed up a little. The look on her face was just... weird...

"Sure..." I opened my bedroom door and walked inside. '_What the hell is up with her?' _I thought as I walked over to the bed and lay down.

A few minutes later, Kaito walked into the room, carrying a plate. He smiled at me and walked to the bed. I sat up as he handed the plate to me.

"Thank you..." He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome." He walked around the bed and sat on the other side next to me. I took a bite of my sandwich as he smiled again. I looked away.

"What is it?" I asked when I swallowed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel like I've changed... Ever since I became your... boyfriend..." He looked down at his knees.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No... It's like I'm... nicer..." He looked back up again. "Maybe because I'm so happy with you." He smiled and so did I.

"I'm glad." I said.

I finished my sandwich and set the plate down on the nightstand.

"Why did you wake up?" Kaito asked me as he stroked my cheek.

"I heard some yelling downstairs... I thought I should check on you..." He laughed.

"That was Len. He and I had a little chat." He smiled.

"About what?"

"It wasn't important..." He lay down on the bed and looked at me. "Will you lay with me?" I smiled.

"Of course." I lay next to him and stroked his cheek. "You know... Your screams are really adorable." He blushed and looked down.

"U-uhh..." I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"The way you beg and say my name..." I smiled as he quickly put his hands on his face.

"L-Let's not talk about this!" I took his hands down and leaned closer to him.

"And your face is so cute when you cry..." Kaito looked away.

"I don't like this conversation..."

"Why not?" His face was red everywhere. I was holding both his hands.

"It's... It's... embarrassing..."

"But it's just you and me here." I said, smiling.

"Th-that doesn't matter..."

"You're so cute!" I kissed his cheek as he pouted.

"I-I'm not cute..."

"I guess you're right... You're more like _adorable_."

"Th-that's even worse! You make it sound like I'm a kitten!" I laughed.

"Well, I do like kittens." I heard him mumble something.

"I'm not a kitten..." I stroked his cheek and laughed again.

"Your hair is soft like one!" I said and stroked his hair. "Your whole body is soft."

"That doesn't mean anything... I look nothing like a kitten!" I smiled.

"I love you." I kissed his lips.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

***the next morning*  
**

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up in the bed. Kaito was sleeping next to me. I looked to the clock next to the bed.

"Eleven o'clock..." I whispered. I was about to stand out of bed when Miku opened the door quickly.

"Rin's home!" She yelled. Kaito rolled over and made a small noise as he fell off of the bed. (I thought the noise was really cute).

"Kaito?" I peered over the side of the bed.

"Ah... Fuck..." Kaito stood up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and looked at Miku.

"Guys! Come see Rin!" Miku yelled. She ran back down the hallway. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Kaito followed me.

We walked down the hallway in silence. Kaito walked faster beside me to hold my hand. I smiled.

When we arrived downstairs, we walked into the living room where everyone was. Rin was sitting on the chair. She had a cast on her leg and arm.

"AHHHHHHHH! GAKU-NII!" She screamed. "Hug me! I can't stand without my crutch!" I laughed.

"Sure." I walked over to her and leaned down to hug her.

"I missed you!" I stood back up and patted her head.

"I'm glad you're home." I said. Rin looked over to Kaito and held out her arms.

"Come here! I want a hug from you, too!" Kaito walked up to her to give her a hug. She squeezed him tightly. "I missed you, Kaito-nii!"

"I missed you, too, Rin." Kaito smiled at her. She put her hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"Your hair is soft!" She said and smiled. Kaito laughed awkwardly as he stood. He looked over to Luka, who was sitting on the couch.

"H-hey, what time is my song recording? I almost forgot..."

"Oh... Twelve o'clock. So you have like fifty minutes..." Luka said. Kaito sighed and looked over to me.

"I should take a shower..." I nodded as he looked back at Rin. "I'll see you later. Kay?" Rin nodded as he walked out of the living room.

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

After my shower, I got dressed and put on my shoes. I take really long showers, so it was already about twenty minutes until I had to leave. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket as I walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and down the staircase. Gakupo was in the living room with Rin. I walked inside.

"Hey, Kaito-nii!" Rin yelled. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Rin." I smiled back and looked over to Gakupo. "So, Gakupo, you're coming with me, right?" He smiled at me.

"If you want me to." He said.

"OH! I WANNA GO, TOO!" Rin screamed. I laughed.

"Alright." Just then, Miku walked into the room.

"Kaito, we should go now." She said. I looked at her.

"You're recording, too?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well, alright then. We'll get there early, though."

"Yeah." Miku walked over to the front door. I looked back at Gakupo.

"Gaku-nii, will you help me up?" Rin asked him. He smiled.

"Of course." Gakupo stood up and picked up her crutch from the floor. He handed it to her and helped her up.

"Thanks!" She said. Gakupo patted her head and smiled.

We all walked outside to the car. "Do you want to drive?" I asked Gakupo.

"Uh, sure-"

"CAN I DRIVE!?" Miku yelled.

"You have your license?" Gakupo asked. Miku looked to the ground.

"W-well..."

"I'll drive." Gakupo walked over to the driver's seat and entered the car.

"Kaito, will you hold my crutch for a sec?" Rin asked.

"Sure." I took her crutch. She hopped one hop towards the car door and opened it. When she sat inside, I handed it back to her.

"Thanks." I walked over to the passenger's seat and sat inside next to Gakupo. Miku sat next to Rin in the back seat.

As Gakupo started to drive, I looked at him and held his hand. He smiled, but kept his eyes on the road. He squeezed my hand tight.

"Gakupo, will you teach me how to drive?" Miku asked.

"No." Gakupo answered.

"B-but why not!? I'll learn fast!" Miku yelled.

"You wanna know how I learned?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes."

"I stole my father's car when I was about fifteen. I learned on my own that night."

"You learned how to drive in ONE NIGHT? ON YOUR OWN!?" Miku was shocked, and so was I. Rin looked like she'd just not been listening.

"Pretty much. I found the controls of the car quite easy to figure out. But I got my driver's license when I was eighteen. When My father found out I stole the car, he was surprised I didn't wreck it... He told me I couldn't drive again... Well, he really didn't _say _anything... But... I guess actions speak louder than words... If you know what _that_ means..." Gakupo sighed. "But don't take that the wrong way... I'm not telling you to steal any cars..." I didn't say anything. I just squeezed his hand tighter.

"I-I won't!" Miku yelled. Gakupo rubbed his forehead and sighed again.

"Oh... I've got a headache..." He said.

"I don't know what that means." Rin said.

"Huh?" Gakupo looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"You said 'He didn't say anything, but actions speak louder than words.'... What does that mean?" Rin asked. Gakupo sighed.

"Let's just say... I was disciplined a certain way back then... My father was... very strict..." I looked down to my knees.

"Oh... Okay..." Rin looked sad.

When we finally pulled up to our destination, Gakupo let go of my hand to step out of the car. I sighed before opening my door. As I stepped out, Rin accidentally dropped her crutch on the ground. I closed my door and picked it up.

"Here." I handed it to her and smiled. I looked at Gakupo, -who was walking into the building with Miku already- then back to Rin. "Don't think about what Gakupo said." I patted her head. "Think about happier things. Okay?" She looked up at me and nodded her head.

I helped her out of the car and walked with her into the building. Gakupo and Miku were waiting inside.

"I'll walk with you, Rin." Miku said. She and Rin walked ahead of Gakupo and I down the hallways.

Gakupo never said anything. I held his hand as we walked. At least that made him smile a little.

We arrived to the recording booth where some people were waiting for us.

"Gakupo!" I let go of Gakupo's hand as a man called his name from behind. He didn't look familiar. He looked a little older than me... like 22 maybe...

He was taller than me...He had white hair, (which I thought was a bit weird... but I guess purple hair was just as unusual...) his eyes were green and -I'm not gonna lie- He was hot... But not as hot as Gakupo...

Gakupo turned around as the man walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around Gakupo and squeezed him tight.

"Gakupo! What a coincidence! I missed you!" He said. Gakupo tried to push him off.

"G-get off." I felt a surge of anger shoot through me as Gakupo pushed him away. Miku and Rin turned around. "Wh-What are you doing here, Naoki?" Gakupo asked.

"I was just passing through here... Are you mad at me? I just missed you a lot..." Naoki put on a little sad face. Gakupo sighed.

Just as he was about to say something, I heard someone call my name. "Kaito! Miku! It's time to record!" A man -who was obviously in charge of the recording studio- walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"U-uh..." I stroked Gakupo's arm as he pulled me away. He pushed Miku and I into the booth and shut the door.

"We're singing the same song?" Miku asked. I didn't really hear her, because I was staring out of the booth window at Naoki. I didn't like him... He was talking to Gakupo... and touching his shoulder...

Gakupo looked a little annoyed. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled a little... only because I knew his smile was to make me feel better... Because he knew what I was thinking. I knew something wasn't right.

Miku tugged at my shirt. "Hello? Kaito! We have to sing now!" I turned around.

"U-uh... Yeah, sorry."

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

"Gakupo... Why do you keep looking at that blue-haired guy?" Naoki tugged on my shirt and leaned up to my ear. "He's pretty cute... You're not with him, are you?" I looked at Naoki, then back at Kaito. He was singing... but he didn't seem himself. Naoki tugged on my sleeve again. "Mind if I take him for a ride?" I pushed him away from me.

"If you touch him, I will kill you." I glared at him. He laughed. Rin was standing in front of the booth window... I doubt she could hear us.

"What, is he your boyfriend? I was just joking, Gakupo. I want you, not him." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall behind me. Naoki walked a little closer. "Gakupo... Don't you want me?" He leaned up to my ear again. "You said you loved it when I'd scream out your name... Remember?"

I laughed and pushed him away again. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" I asked. He pouted.

"Whyyyy? I can't talk to you?" He sighed. "You're so mean..." He crossed his arms just as Kaito walked out of the booth with Miku.

'_Damn it... I didn't hear Kaito singing because of Naoki...'_

Kaito walked over to me and looked at Naoki. I could tell he was a little angry...

"So, what's _your _name, cutie?" Naoki smiled at Kaito. Kaito's face turned into a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"U-uh..." He looked over at me.

"This is Kaito, Naoki." I grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him close to me. Naoki leaned against the wall with one hand.

"Oh... I see... hmmm..." His face looked a little sad and angry. He put his hand on his cheek. "Kaito...That's a shame..." Rin slowly walked up to him.

"What's your name?" She asked him. He leaned down a little and smiled at her.

"My name is Naoki. Nice to meet you, little girl."

"You know Gaku-nii?" Rin asked.

"You mean Gakupo? W-well yes..." Rin smiled at him.

"Alright! My name's Rin. You seem nice!" She said. Naoki smiled again. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. A few seconds later, Rin laughed... _hard._

"You're so funny! I like you!" She yelled. Naoki stood up straight again and smiled.

"I like you, too." He said.

"Alright, it's time to go, Rin." Miku grabbed Rin's hand and walked slowly around the corner.

"U-uh, bye, Naoki!" Rin yelled as she left. Naoki sighed.

"What a cute girl..." He looked back at Kaito. "And what a cutie you have there, Gakupo." He smiled. Kaito backed up a little and grabbed my arm. Naoki laughed. "_Really_ cute." Kaito tugged on my shirt.

"S-stop it..." He said. Naoki tilted his head.

"Stop what, cutie?"

"Stop calling me that!" Kaito yelled. Naoki laughed.

"You don't like compliments?" He smirked. "Well then..."

"We should get going. Right, Kaito?" I looked down at Kaito. He nodded his head. "Goodbye, Naoki." I glared at Naoki.

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

We were about to leave, when Naoki ran up to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me off of Gakupo and pushed me into the recording booth, locking the door behind him.

"Wh-what the hell!?" I yelled. Gakupo banged on the door. The booth was sound-proof, so we couldn't hear him if he yelled. "What do you want!?" Naoki turned around and walked towards me. He pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear.

"I bet Gakupo has you on your knees, begging for more. Doesn't he?" My eyes widened. I pushed him away from me.

"Wh-what kind of question is that, you pervert!?" Naoki sighed.

"You're lucky... He doesn't love me... anymore..." He rubbed the back of his head. "We would go all night..." He sighed again. "He was so... dirty to me..." He smiled almost a sad smile. Gakupo was watching from the window. His face was angry and his arms were crossed. I looked at him, then back to Naoki. "I loved it... when we did that stuff... But... I guess he didn't love me like I thought..."

"Why are you telling me this weird stuff!? I-I don't care what happened!" I yelled. Naoki sighed.

"Just watch out... 'Cause... It hurt me..." He took a step forward. "I'm just trying to help."

"You think Gakupo will leave me?" Naoki shook his head.

"I'm not saying that..." He looked to the floor, then to the wall. "What I'm kinda saying is... You should love him, but... if he doesn't love you, then-"

"I know he loves me!"

"Trust me... He said it to me, too..."

"B-but I can see it! He... He..."

"How old are you?" Naoki asked me.

"U-uh... 20." He laughed.

"So, lemme guess... He was your first?" I felt my face get hot.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"He was the first guy to fuck you?" My face felt as if it was on fire.

"Th-that's definitely none of your business..."

"He took my virginity when I was 17... He was your age, then... and you would've been... 16 or 17..."

"Wh-wha?... I don't need to know these things!"

"We dated for years... like 3 years... without anyone finding out, of course. He told me he didn't want his parents to know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have any parents to tell... I never had parents... But anyways... We broke up about... 5 months ago..."

"I should really leave now..." I slowly tried to walk to the door, but Naoki stopped me.

"Why can't you stay a while?" He grabbed my arm.

"L-let me go..."

"You really are cute..." He sighed. "Man... now I want you both..." He stroked my cheek. "I would fuck you right here..." He sighed again. "But... I'm not a thief..."

I swatted his hand away from my face. "Don't touch me!" I pulled my arm away and ran to the door. I unlocked it and stepped out. Gakupo grabbed me and hugged me tightly. He stroked my hair.

He then let me go and walked into the booth to Naoki. He balled up his fist and punched his face, knocking him onto the ground.

"G-Gakupo!" I ran up beside him and put my hands on his shoulder. "That wasn't needed!" His face looked extremely angry as he stared at Naoki.

Naoki slowly stood up and leaned his back against the wall. He was looking down at the floor as tears streamed down his face.

"What is it?" He asked. He looked up at Gakupo. "WHAT IS IT!? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T!?" He screamed. He put his hands over his eyes and sobbed. "You... you said you loved me..." He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor. "You were the only one that I loved... I never had anyone else..." He kept crying.

I tugged on Gakupo's shirt. He was just staring at Naoki. I looked at Naoki, as well.

"N-Naoki-"

"SHUT UP!" He looked up at me. "HE BROKE UP WITH ME FOR YOU! YOU!" He looked at the floor. "Everyone... Everyone except for that girl... They all hate me... You hate me..." His tears kept falling. "WHAT DID I DO!? HOW CAN I FIX IT!?" He put his face into his knees and sobbed. "Please... tell me... Gakupo..." Gakupo sighed.

"Shut up, Naoki." Gakupo said.

"G-Gakupo!" I looked at him. His face still looked angry.

"Get up." Naoki looked up at Gakupo.

"H-huh?"

"Stand up, Naoki." Naoki slowly stood up on his feet and wiped his tears.

"What..." He said. Gakupo slowly walked to him and wrapped his arms around him. I was shocked, and so was Naoki.

"Naoki... I'm sorry." Gakupo said. Tears formed in Naoki's eyes again. He shut them and hugged Gakupo back.

"G-Gakupo... I'm sorry, too... I'm sorry..." He squeezed Gakupo tight.

"I don't hate you, Naoki. I care about you." Gakupo stroked his hair. "You'll find someone else that loves you. I know you will."

"I love you... I love you..." Naoki kept muttering those words.

Gakupo pulled him off and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Naoki..." He dried his tears. He started to rub Naoki's cheek. "I'm sorry if that hurt, too..." Naoki put his hand over Gakupo's.

"Yeah... but i-it's alright." He said. Gakupo took a step back.

"Well, we have to go now." He said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Oh... Okay then..." Naoki looked at the floor.

"Maybe we'll see you again one day." Gakupo said as Naoki nodded.

"U-uh, goodbye, Naoki..." Gakupo dragged me out of the room and into the hallway. He dragged me around a few corners before pushing me against one wall.

"You're not mad, are you?" He asked. "What did he tell you?"

"H-he told me a bunch of weird stuff..."

"Like what?"

"U-uh... like when you uh... things about your relationship... and... stuff..."

"O-oh... W-well... just forget everything he said, then..." Gakupo stroked my cheek.

"I don't think I'll be able to..."

"Just try... Don't think about it. Kay?" He kissed my cheek.

"O-okay..."

"You know you're the only one for me, right?" Gakupo asked. I didn't say anything at first. "Kaito..."

"Uh, oh yeah! You're the only one for me, too!" I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You're so cute."

'_I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE CALLING ME CUTE!_' I thought as I pouted._  
_

"I'm just glad he didn't touch you..." Gakupo said.

"H-he said he wanted to... but that would be stealing..."

"He would be dead right now if he touched you... If he ever touched you in a bad way..." I took Gakupo's hand.

"He didn't... I'm fine! You saw what happened!" I smiled at him. "We should go. Miku and Rin are waiting for us." I stroked his cheek.

"Alright then..." I took Gakupo's hand and dragged him down the hallways towards the entrance. Miku and Rin were waiting for us there. Rin was sitting in a chair, holding her crutch. She stood up slowly when she saw us.

"Finally! We were waiting forever!" Miku yelled.

"Sorry, guys." I said as we walked towards them. I heard someone running down the hall, so I turned around. It was Naoki.

"W-wait!" He yelled. He stopped running and walked up to Rin. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Naoki!" She said. He smiled and knelt down to her. She blushed as he whispered in her ear. She started giggling, even before he was done whispering.

Moments later, Naoki wrapped his arms around Rin. She stopped laughing as her face turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you, Rin." Naoki said softly. He stood up and patted her head. Her face looked kind of confused.

She watched him as he walked out of the building. I took a step towards her.

"What does he keep whispering to you?" I asked. Rin turned around and looked at me.

"U-uh funny jokes!" She smiled and looked back at the door. "Why did he say that?..." She muttered. Miku took her hand.

"Come on, Rin. Let's go home." She dragged Rin slowly outside. Gakupo and I walked behind them.

When we arrived at the car, I opened the passenger's seat door.

"Uh, actually, Kaito, could you drive this time?" Gakupo asked. "I really have a headache..." I stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Sure..." I walked over to the driver's seat and opened the door as Gakupo entered the car.

"Thank you, Kaito." He said as I sat down. He looked to his knees.

"It's not a big deal, Gakupo. I'm fine with driving." I smiled at him again. He leaned over and kissed my lips. Rin squealed.

"EEEKK~ You guys are just SO CUTE!" Rin yelled from the back seat. Gakupo laughed as I started the car. I smiled awkwardly.

We drove in silence until Rin spoke.

"Naoki is nice. Will I see him again one day?" She asked. Gakupo sighed.

"Maybe... Maybe not..."

"But, why not!?" Rin pouted as Gakupo sighed again.

"Just listen to what I say, Rin." He said. There was a moment of silence.

"But... I like him..." Rin muttered. Gakupo looked back at her.

"I don't care." His face almost looked angry. Rin didn't say anything. She looked down at her knees.

When we arrived home, we all exited the car and walked into the house. Gakupo and I walked up to his bedroom.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV***

Kaito walked to the bed and sat down. I sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He just looked at his knees. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Naoki told me stuff... I... I feel like I shouldn't have heard those things..." He looked up at me. "Did you really break up with him for me?" He asked. I sighed.

"Y-yes..." I stroked his cheek. "Look, Kaito, I know my... my past wasn't that great, but... Now that I'm with you-"

"Promise me you'll never leave me!" He yelled. My eyes widened.

"That's what you're worried about?" He looked down at his knees as I hugged him gently. "Kaito... I would never leave you-"

"Promise!" He yelled. I stroked his hair.

"I promise... I swear..."

* * *

**Okay guys I think that's all I got in mah system... for now, of course...**

**There will be plenty more story. I promise.**

***BY THE WAY... I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND ALL THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS THAT I THROW IN THERE... I'M NOT GONNA PUT IN ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT... OKAY? BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU _DO _ LIKE IT.***

**BTW... Naoki is gonna be... a little..._ influential _on the story... (especially with Rin...)**

**SO I hope you guys liked it... oh god I gotta do... some stuff...**

**SO I start school TOMORROW... first day of school... high school... OH GOD! *sigh***

**Gonna keep writing though...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**tell me if you liked it... tell me WHAT you liked about it... I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**thank you for reading... and please stay tuned for more... if you want... more...**

**LOVE YA!**

**KYAA~ TheDitsie101**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! I'm back! Here you go with the next awesome chapter...**

**BTW... Naoki really reminds me of Vocaloid Piko Utatane... But Piko's hair is longer... and one of his eyes are blue... or yellow IDK... and he's... shorter/younger...**

**but anyways... No one said anything about Naoki so I'm keeping him.  
**

**And if you need to read the last bit of the last chapter then you should... to catch up, or something... Just go back... please...  
**

***Gakupo's POV***

Kaito pushed me off of him and looked at me.

"Wait... He told me that you broke up with him 5 months ago!" He yelled.

"Y-yes... Why?"

"If you broke up with _him_ for _me_... then why did you... I thought you were with Meiko... Then... Luka..." Kaito looked like he was kind of mad and confused. I was actually worried... Mostly because he could like... _break up with me._ Kaito looked up at me again. "Were they just for sex!? Am I just for sex!?" My eyes widened as Kaito stood up.

"Kaito! Don't think that way! I love you-"

"You told that to them, too... didn't you?" Kaito turned to me.

"I..."

"Wow... All this time... I was just..." Kaito put his hand on his forehead. "I was just..." I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked like he would cry. "After everything you told me... AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID!"

"Kaito, I promised I would never leave you! I never break promises! Please, just don't think this way! You're acting silly!" I was about to hug him when he pushed me away.

"You're disgusting! I... I... I WAS JUST FOR SEX!?" He started backing away to the door.

"Kaito, just listen to me! Please..." I walked up to him and hugged him. I could tell he was crying. "Kaito... Don't you remember? I was going to tell my parents about us!... I've never done that with anyone... Not even Naoki! And he told you that... Didn't he?"

Kaito pushed me off of him again. He was crying a lot.

"I just need some time... some time to myself..." He ran out of the room just as Rin was about to knock. Rin looked at him as he ran down the hallway.

"Gaku-nii, what happened?" She asked. I felt like I was just shot... My chest hurt...

Tears formed in my eyes as I fell on my knees and covered my face. "Kaito..." Rin walked over to me.

"G-Gaku-nii! Don't cry! Tell me what happened!" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's my fault... I was... He's..."

"He's what?" Rin asked. I looked up at her.

"I really do love him! I swear!..."

"I know you do!" Rin smiled.

"He was kind of right, though..." I looked at the floor. "They... I guess they _were_ for sex..."

"Wh-wha? Who!?" Rin yelled. I cried even more.

"I'm... I'm a horrible person..."

"Don't say that!" Rin rubbed my shoulder.

"I... understand... if he hates me..." I sobbed. "But I will never stop... loving him..."

"Just show him that!" I looked up at Rin.

"H-huh?" She smiled at me.

"Show him how much you REALLY love him! IT COULD WOOORRRKKK!" She screamed. I stood up and dried my tears.

"You're right... But he said... He needed time to himself..."

"So, what?" Rin smiled.

"Usually... that means..."

"He's not going to break up with you! Don't think like that!" Rin patted my arm. "Just let him cool down! I'm sure he'll feel better soon!"

I leaned down and hugged her gently. "Thank you... W-will you talk to him for me?" I pulled back and looked at her.

"S-sure, I guess... But... what will I say?" She asked.

"Well... just... tell him..." Rin took my hand.

"I know what to tell him." She smiled. She walked out of the room and closed the door slowly.

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I felt so betrayed, somehow. I ran to the bed and lay down. All I could do was cry. I thought about how much I loved Gakupo... but... How much he fooled me... did he really just want sex? I just cried.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. I quickly dried my tears.

"Y-yes?"

"It's Rin. Can I come in?" Rin asked.

"S-sure! Come in!" I tried my best to put a smile on my face. She opened the door and slowly walked inside. When she closed the door, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

I hugged my knees as she looked at me. It was quiet for a second.

"Kaito... Gakupo really loves you..." She scooted closer to me.

"He... He..." I felt tears fall down my face again.

"Tell me what he did, Kaito." She said. I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell _someone_... So I told Rin about what Gakupo did. I told her about how he just wanted sex from Luka and Meiko and I thought that's all I was for... I cried the whole time. She maintained the same facial expression. (I left the Naoki part out.)

"No, Kaito. Gakupo really loves you. Trust me." She said.

"B-but... I can't! He could be lying like he lied to Meiko..."

"Kaito... Please... Just talk to him! Listen to what he has to say... Will you?" Rin put on a sad face. "PLEASE!?"

"R-right now? I-I" Rin took my hand.

"Yes. Talk to him now." She smiled.

I nodded and stood up from the bed. Rin followed me into the hallway.

"Just remember to listen to him..." She said. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

'_Okay, Kaito... just listen to what he has to say..._' I thought to myself. I walked to Gakupo's room and slowly opened the door.

Gakupo was sitting on the bed, looking at his knees. He looked up at me. He was crying a lot as he stood up.

"K-Kaito!" He walked over to me and fell on his knees in front of my feet. "K-Kaito... Please... listen to me..." He wrapped his hands around my ankles. "Please... I... I need to stay with you..."

"Stand up..." Gakupo looked up at me with wide eyes. "I don't like it when you cry, you know."

"K-Kaito..." He stood up from the floor and wiped his tears. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed. He sat next to me.

"Gakupo... I'll listen to you... But don't lie to me." I said. He stroked my cheek. His face was still red from crying.

"Kaito... Thank you... I would never lie to you..." He smiled, but it quickly disappeared as more tears fell. "K-Kaito... It's... It's true... Th-they were for sex..." He sobbed. "But you're not! I love you! I... I promised I would never leave you!... I love you more than anything..." He squeezed my hand. "You must hate me... I should've told you my feelings right away... But I couldn't!... Then... Then I wanted..." He quickly hugged me and sobbed. "I'm a terrible person... I'm so sorry... I know you hate me..."

"I don't hate you... I'm just a little... Well... I don't know how I feel right now..." I pushed Gakupo back and looked at him. He looked at his knees.

"I'll do anything to show you!" He looked back up at me. "I'll show you how much I really love you! Please!" He yelled.

"Alright, fine... No sex for three weeks..."

"Oh... w-wait... WHA!? B-BUT-"

"No! Do what I say!" I yelled. Gakupo looked at his knees. "You can wait that long, can't you!?"

"Okay... I'll do anything you say... As long as you stay with me..." He said. I stroked his cheek.

"Good. Now don't cry anymore..." He looked up at me. "All you have to do is wait..."

"That's like torture..."

"Oh, hush. And when the three weeks are over, we can tell your parents. Kay?" I kissed his lips. "I'm sorry I... acted so dumb before..." He stroked my cheek and smiled.

"It's alright, Kaito. You have no idea how much I love you." He said.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

I kissed his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He stroked my cheek. We kissed for a while, until I slid my hand up his shirt. He grabbed my hand and pulled back.

"H-Hey!" His face was the cutest face I'd ever seen. "D-don't get carried away!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry... It's just really hard to resist you..."

"I don't care! I told you! NO sex for three weeks!" Kaito yelled again. Just then, Len stepped in front of the doorway.

"Wow... No sex for three whole weeks? What did you do to deserve THAT!? I feel bad for you, Gakupo..." Len looked at me. I stood up and walked over to the door. Len's face now looked scared.

"It's not like you know what sex feels like, anyways." I smirked.

"Y-yes I do! I've had sex before..." Len pouted.

"Masturbation doesn't count, Len." I slowly closed the door in Len's face.

I walked back to the bed and sat back down. Kaito held my hand.

"Gakupo... I want you to tell me about your childhood." He said.

"Okay... My real parents were murdered... I was adopted with my sister when we were 10... I smoked cigarettes when I was 14... I ran away from home a lot... I even went to jail, once..." Kaito's eyes were wide the whole time. I rubbed the back of my head. "Th-There's a lot of things... but I don't think you'd want to hear..."

"N-no! Tell me everything!" Kaito yelled.

"Oh... alright..." I sighed. "Um... When I was adopted... My father didn't like me... He hated me... and I hated him, too. For years... Whenever I did something wrong, he would hit me... I would even bleed..." Kaito looked to his knees. "Sometimes... I would cut myself in my room..."

"O-Okay! No more!" Kaito covered his ears. I took his hands away.

"However, I was very smart in school. I never said a word, but I always did my work... Although I was bullied everyday... There would always be a group of guys that beat me up..." Tears formed in Kaito's eyes. I stroked his cheek. "But, later, My father and I were fine with each other... I love him, now... I love my family... "

"How did you become a Vocaloid?" He asked me. I wiped his tears and smiled.

"Although my family was rich, I still got a job... my father told me I didn't have to... But anyways... I got a job at some kind of grocery store... I was about 20..." I squeezed Kaito's hand. "One day, I was stocking the shelves of the store when I started singing... I don't really know why the old head-director was at that store... but I guess he heard me singing and he told Master about me..."

"I'm glad he heard you! You deserve to be here!" Kaito yelled. I smiled and leaned into his ear.

"Hey... When these three weeks are over... You know what you'll get, right?" Kaito stood up. His face was red.

"I-I'm going downstairs..." He walked to the door just as Luka opened it.

"Hey guys! Meiko cooked lunch!" She yelled.

"R-really!? She hasn't cooked in a while!" Kaito yelled. He was so cute. "Wow! I'm pretty hungry!" He ran out of the room. Luka followed him.

I sighed as I stood up and walked to the door. Rin was walking in the hallway. (slowly, of course.)

"Hey! How did your talk go!?" She yelled.

"It was fine... but..." I started walking with her.

"But?"

"He said we can't have sex for three weeks..." She laughed hard.

"Oh, Gakupo!... Wait... You're SERIOUS!?" She looked up at me. "All I know about sex is that it feels good... Well that's what my friend told me she heard... I don't know anything else..." I sighed. "But isn't that like a punishment?"

"I don't know... I think it's some kind of test... But I'll do anything for him... I'm just glad I'm still with him..."

We walked downstairs and to the kitchen together. Everyone was already sitting at the table. Kaito smiled at me as we walked inside. I smiled back as I sat down in front of him.

Before Rin sat down, Len stood up quickly and pulled out her chair. Rin laughed.

"Wow, Len. Thanks!" She said.

"I-I'm just trying to be nice!" Len sat back down as Rin did.

"Yes, Len. Thank you." Rin smiled at him. He smiled sheepishly as he ate his food.

All of the girls started talking about some sort of nail polish... But all I did was stare at Kaito. Len was quiet the whole time. Kaito was so cute... He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're not eating, Gakupo... Aren't you hungry? Meiko hasn't cooked for us in a long time!" Miku yelled at me. I looked at her.

"O-oh... Well... I'll eat some..." I started to eat some of my food as Kaito laughed. "H-hey! What's funny?" I glared at Kaito.

"Y-you're so cute..." He smiled at me. Rin slowly stood up from the table.

"I gotta go..." She slowly walked out of the kitchen. (To the bathroom.)

After a minute of eating and listening to the girls talking, I heard Rin scream from the bathroom. I guess Kaito heard it, too, because he ran with me to the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Rin, are you alright?" I asked.

"G-Gaku-nii! Don't come in!" Rin yelled from inside.

"I-I'm not going to come in... Just tell me what happened! Why did you scream?"

"Th-there's... there's blood..." Rin kind of mumbled.

"R-Rin... That hasn't happened to you yet? Wow... You're 14..." I rubbed the back of my head. I thought she had already gone through that already...

"Wh-What is it!? What do I do!?" Rin yelled.

"Listen... It's not a bad thing... I think Luka or Meiko could explain this better than I could..."

"N-no! I want YOU to tell me!" She yelled again.

"Your Mother never told you?"

"I've never met my mommy! Just tell me what to do!"

I looked at Kaito. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. Just then, Miku walked towards us.

"What happened, guys?" She asked.

"Oh, thank GOD!" I took Miku's arm and opened the door to the bathroom. I pushed her inside and closed the door. "Talk to her!" I yelled.

"G-Gaku-nii! Why would you do that!?" Rin yelled from inside.

"It's better this way, anyways Rin! I couldn't explain it to you like a girl could." I said. I heard Miku say something. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head again. I looked at Kaito. "I'm glad Miku came along..." Kaito smiled.

"You're cute." He took my hand as we walked back to the kitchen. I didn't eat much, however, because of what happened with Rin...

* * *

After lunch, Kaito and I walked into the living room. We sat down next to each other and he leaned his head on my chest.

"You know... It's kind of weird when you call me cute..." Kaito looked up at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... I usually call _you _cute... and... I'm not cute..." Kaito smiled. He stroked my cheek and laughed.

"Yes you are! Okay... Do you want me to call you handsome?"

"N-no... Handsome is... weird..."

Kaito laughed as Rin walked slowly into the living room. She sat down on the chair and looked at me.

"Gaku-nii... I wanted _you_ to tell me!" She yelled.

"I couldn't do that, Rin. I'm sorry if I upset you... It would just be weird..." I rubbed my forehead.

"I don't care! I wouldn't think of it as weird... because you're my big brother! I don't have a sister! It was weird for me when Miku explained it! It was awkward!" Rin yelled again.

"I'm sorry, Rin... I'll explain anything else but that... Okay?" Rin pouted.

"Then... explain sex to me." She said. Kaito looked at me and smiled.

"U-uh... Well... When you love somebody... ONLY if you _really_ love somebody... Y-you... um... well... for heterosexual couples... uh..."

"What's heterosexual?" Rin asked.

"That means you like the opposite gender." Kaito said.

"Okay... Keep going, Gakupo." Rin looked back at me.

"O-oh... well... The man will... uh... put the... his... AH I CAN'T! JUST NEVER HAVE SEX! OKAY, RIN!?" I yelled. Rin laughed.

"Oh, Gakupo. What if I want children?" She asked.

"If you ever have sex, I will kill your little boyfriend... and his family, too." Rin pouted.

"You still gotta explain it, Gaku-nii! I need to know!" She yelled.

"The man will... Th-the man... will..." Kaito turned to Rin.

"It's obvious he can't do it...Would you like me to explain it?" He asked. Rin nodded her head. "Alright." Kaito leaned into her ear and whispered to her. Her eyes widened.

"O-oh... e-eww..." Kaito was still whispering. "B-but why?... That's... gross..." Kaito leaned back and put his head back on my chest. He was smiling. "So... Have you done that before, Kaito?"

"Well... t-to a woman... yes..."

Rin gasped. "How many times?" Rin asked. Kaito looked at his knees.

"Uh... a lot... I guess..."

"And Gakupo does that to you?" Rin tilted her head. "Will you get pregnant?"

"W-well... we don't... uh... it's not the same way, because I don't have... what you have... because I'm a man... so..." Kaito was blushing.

"Well how do you do it, then?" She asked.

"U-uh..." He leaned back to her ear and whispered. Her eyes widened again.

"Ohhhh... okay..."

Kaito leaned back to me again. I stroked his cheek.

"Well, I think that's enough of this topic..." He wrapped his arms around me as Rin nodded. She slowly stood up and walked out of the living room. Kaito looked up at me. "Why couldn't you explain it?" He asked.

"It was... too weird to me... I don't know how you did it..." Kaito laughed.

"I just said it... You were really cute, though." He said. He stroked my cheek. I laughed a little and kissed his lips. They were always so soft. He smiled at me.

Just then, Meiko ran into the living room, laughing. Len followed her.

"Hey! Give it back!" He yelled. Meiko was holding a controller for one of Len's game consoles. "I'll tickle you!" Len yelled again. He ran up to her and pushed her onto the chair.

"H-Hey!" She yelled. "I just wanna play the game with you!" She put the controller underneath her butt. "You're not getting it." Len reached his hand under her. She grabbed his wrist. "No! I wanna play with you!" She yelled.

"Girls can't play! You won't be good at it!" Len crossed his arms. "Just give it here!"

"I'm good at video games! I've played before!" Len gave her a mean face. Meiko pouted. "Fine." She handed the controller to Len. He ran back out of the room and upstairs.

Meiko looked at us and laughed. "What's funny?" Kaito asked.

"You guys are kinda cute together." She said. "Oh... and just so you know... sometimes I can hear you, Kaito. You should try to keep it down a little next time."

Kaito's face was deep red. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean. It's alright." Meiko smiled. Kaito pushed his face into my chest.

Meiko stood up and walked out of the room. I stroked Kaito's hair.

"I guess you should work on being quiet..." He looked up at me.

"It's your fault!" He yelled. He looked at my chest and blushed. "It's better every time..." I laughed.

"You're so cute." He looked up at me. His face was still red.

"Does it feel good for you, too?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I stroked his hair. "You always make me feel good, no matter what we're doing." He smiled back at me.

"Too bad you'll have to wait three weeks." He laughed.

"Y-you're not fair... Why do I have to wait, anyways?" I asked.

"B-because!... Just do what I say! I have a reason... I don't want to tell you." Kaito said. "Besides... three weeks isn't a long time." He crossed his legs as Gumi walked into the room.

"Hey, you guys. Have you seen my red shoes?" She walked towards us and stopped. "They're like... shiny... and they have big heels. I just bought them!" She yelled.

"No. I haven't seen any red heels anywhere..." Kaito uncrossed his legs and crossed them the other way. I wanted to touch his leg so bad...

"Oh, okay then. Maybe Meiko stole them from me!" Gumi did a silly growl noise and walked out of the room.

Kaito looked back up at me and smiled. I looked down at his hand as he stroked his own leg. He lifted my chin. "Your cheeks are red." He smirked.

"Are you trying to tease me? You're so mean, Kaito!" He stroked my cheek and laughed as we both heard the doorbell ring.

He stood up with me and walked to the door. I opened it. I was surprised to see Naoki standing there. He looked up at me, then Kaito and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you need something, Naoki?" I asked.

"U-uh..." Just then, a bunch of girls with cameras ran up to him. I was really wondering where the hell they came from. Naoki pushed us inside and closed the door. "Sorry about that... They were following me..."

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"I'm a... famous actor..." Naoki rubbed the back of his head again.

"What did you need, Naoki?" I asked as I crossed my arms. He sighed.

"I... I need..."

Just then, Rin walked into the room. She gasped when she saw Naoki.

"N-NAOKI!" She walked up to him as he knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Hey, Rin."

"Gakupo said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore... But you're my friend!" Rin yelled. Naoki laughed and stood back up. He patted her head.

"Well, that's not very nice of Gakupo. You shoulda beat him up." Naoki looked at me.

"Answer my question, Naoki." I said. He sighed again.

"I need a place to stay... for a while..." He rubbed his head again.

"Why did you come here then?" I asked. Kaito hit my arm.

* * *

***Kaito's POV***

"YES! YES! GAKU-NII! LET HIM STAY HERE!" Rin screamed. "PLEEEAAASSSEEE!?"

"Why do you even need a place!? Aren't you rich?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes... but... I lived with my older sister...Which, you should already know... She kicked me out cause she's getting married... So I just need to find a place of my own. But until then-"

"We just saw you this morning! When did your sister kick you out?" I asked.

"After I went home... She told me I couldn't stay there anymore... so... Please?" Naoki tilted his head.

"You don't have anyone else to ask?" Gakupo asked.

"You should know that, Gakupo." Naoki put on a sad face. "I know this is weird... 'cause... you know... But I'll do anything!"

"Fine. But you'd better find a place fast." Gakupo sighed.

"Thank you!" Naoki ran up to Gakupo and hugged him. "You're the best!" Gakupo pushed him away as Luka walked down the staircase.

"Oh my gosh... SATO NAOKI IS IN OUR HOUSE!" Luka ran up to Naoki and took his hand. "I'M A HUGE FAN! I WATCH LIKE EVERY MOVIE YOU ACT IN!"

"Th-thank you. It's nice to-"

"OH MY GOD HE TALKED TO ME! DO YOU NEED SOMETHING!? I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! OH MY GOD JUST GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH OR SOMETHING!" Luka screamed.

"I would be more than happy to give you an auto-"

"N-Naoki... S-Sato... is in our house..." Luka was mumbling. Naoki pulled his hand out of hers.

"Luka-chan! You're scaring Nao-kun!" Rin yelled. Naoki turned to her.

"N-Nao-kun?"

"What? You don't like it? I think it's really cute..." Rin pouted as Naoki laughed.

"It's alright. You can call me that." He patted her head. "And I'm used to girls reacting like this around me... but she's kinda... weird..." He turned back around and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow... You guys got a cool place. I'll get used to this in no time." He rubbed his head. "I gotta get my stuff... my clothes and stuff... I'll be back later. Alright?" Rin tugged his shirt.

"No! Nao-kun!"

"I have to get my things. I'll be right back, Okay, Rin? I promise." Rin nodded her head and sighed. Naoki walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "Here we go..." He opened the door and ran out. I could hear a lot of girls screaming and yelling.

Luka looked at Gakupo. "What is he talking about!? HE'S STAYING HERE!?"

"Only because I'm being nice. I'd rather him not stay... but..." Gakupo sighed.

"He's nice, Gaku-nii. Stop it." Rin pouted.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S STAYING HERE! WHY!? OH WHY AM I EVEN ASKING I DON'T CARE! HE'S STAYING HERE!? FOR HOW LONG!?" Luka was yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Gakupo yelled. Luka stopped yelling and looked down. "He's leaving as soon as he finds a place of his own. And that better not take long..."

"Sowwy..." Luka pouted. Gakupo sighed.

"Just don't yell... I've got a headache... alright?" I reached my hand up and felt his forehead.

"Do you want some medicine? Or water?" He took my hand.

"I'm fine."

"But you've had a headache since this morning... at the recording studio..." He stroked my cheek.

"I'm alright, Kaito." He smiled. "You're so sweet." I pouted.

Luka slowly walked upstairs. I think she was mumbling something...

Rin looked at Gakupo. "Gaku-nii... how do you know Nao-kun? Was he your friend in school?"

"I've never had a friend in school. So, no. Naoki... He and I... Well I met him about a year ago..." Gakupo held my hand. I knew he was lying, and so did he.

"Oh, okay..." Gakupo walked up to Rin and knelt in front of her.

"Rin... If Naoki ever does something bad... you'll tell me. Alright?" Gakupo took her hand.

"But... Why would he do something bad?" Rin's face was confused.

"Just do what I say, okay?" Gakupo stood back up as Rin pouted.

"You never tell me anything, Gaku-nii..." She turned around and walked upstairs. Gakupo sighed and walked back to me.

"It is very nice of you to let him stay here..." I took Gakupo's hand and smiled at him. He didn't look too good. I felt his forehead again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's just a headache... I promise." He took my hand and laughed. "And it's not like I'm in charge of the house or anything..."

"You _are_ the oldest..." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaito. You mean the world to me." Gakupo hugged me tight and whispered in my ear. "Please... Don't ever think that you are just for sex..." He stroked my hair. "I would never treat you like that... ever. Alright?"

"Okay..." I wrapped my arms around him.

"You really scared me, you know. I thought you would break up with me..." I looked up at him.

"I wouldn't actually _ want _to do that... But I will if you ever give me a good enough reason."

"I know... I won't." He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "But... I'm really worried that I might make some kind of mistake..."

"It's alright. Just... don't worry about it."

* * *

***A few hours later***

It was about 8:00 in the afternoon... Gakupo and I had been in the living room, talking. I had laid my head on his lap as his hand rest on my shoulder. He was messing with my hair and I was rubbing his knees.

"Hey... so the twins' birthday is in like two weeks?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."

"What're you gonna get them?" Gakupo sighed.

"I don't know... I'll ask her..."

"What about Len?" I asked. Gakupo laughed. "It wouldn't be so nice not to get him anything..."

"I know..." He was still laughing until he put his hand on his forehead and stopped. "O-ow..."

I moved my head and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" I sat up. "I'll get you water." I was about to stand when he grabbed my arm.

"It was only because I was laughing. I'm fine. I don't need anything." He smiled at me. "Lay back down." He pulled me back and laid my head back on his lap. He started stroking my hair a lot.

"Hey... Why did you like me more than Naoki? What's so good about me?" I asked.

"When I joined the Vocaloids... I saw you and... I thought you were really cute. Of course, I thought Naoki was cute, too... I loved him... But I was slowly falling in love with you... I felt really bad because I... I loved two people at the same time. I knew it was wrong... So I broke up with him... because... because... I felt like I loved you more... I know it sounds stupid... but... I knew I had a small chance with you... so..."

I took his hand. "I'm glad... but... I feel bad for Naoki... He doesn't have you anymore..."

"But that doesn't matter... You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Gakupo put his hand on my cheek. I smiled as the doorbell rang. I sat up as Gakupo stood slowly. "That must be Naoki..." He sighed.

I stood up with him and walked to the door. Gakupo opened it.

"H-hey..." Naoki was holding two large suitcases. He looked at Gakupo. "Sorry... I've got a lot of clothes..." I got a peek outside at Naoki's car. It was really nice. Then I thought... Why does he dress like a (very stylish) teenage boy... with a car like that?... I just thought he should dress nicer...

Gakupo stepped to the side as Naoki walked in. "I actually thought you would bring more than that..." Gakupo closed the door.

"I would've... but I thought I would just bring this much and leave the rest at my sister's place." Naoki set down his bags as Len was walking down the stairs.

"Who's that guy?" Len asked. Naoki walked over to him.

"Hello. My name is Sato, Naoki. I'll be staying here until I buy my own place. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "You look a lot like Rin. Are you-"

"Are you saying I look like a girl, you faggot!?" Len yelled. Naoki put his hands on his hips. He was still smiling.

"Yes. Unless Rin is a boy. But I don't think that is any way to talk to someone you've just met. Show some respect, or I'll stomp on you, midget." Naoki smirked.

"D-DA FUCK YOU SAY!? I'M AN ADULT! AND I'M NOT A MIDGET! I... I-" Naoki leaned a little over Len.

"Excuse me, but I don't think a 4 year-old should use the word 'fuck'."

"Naoki, that's enough..." Gakupo walked over to him. Naoki crossed his arms and pouted. Gakupo looked at Len and put his hand on his forehead. "Len... tell everyone to come here..."

"Why? To see this old faggot?" Gakupo took one of Len's arms and squeezed it.

"What did I just say, Len?"

"OWW I-I'M GOING!" Gakupo let go of Len's arm as he ran upstairs. Gakupo sighed.

"Well isn't he just a little brat?" Naoki turned to Gakupo. "Hey... really... Thank you. 'Cause I woulda had no where else to go... And I know it's weird 'cause I'm your ex but I would like to still be friends... I'm your friend, right?"

"Sure. You're my friend..." Gakupo put his hand on his forehead.

"You don't sound so happy that I'm your friend." Naoki pouted. "I'm a nice person! You don't like me?"

"I am happy... I just have a headache..."

* * *

After Naoki introduced himself to everyone, Meiko showed him to one of the guest rooms downstairs. It was getting really late so Rin had fallen asleep on the couch.

Everyone was awake, but they were in their rooms. Gakupo and I were sitting in the living room with Rin (who was asleep) when Naoki walked in.

"Hey... I was wondering how she got hurt... What happened?" He gestured to Rin on the couch. I looked at Gakupo, then at Naoki.

"U-uh... She was run over by a car..." Naoki's eyes widened.

"Wow... but she's so small! How could she survive that..." He looked at Rin as she rolled over on the couch. Her arm was hanging over the side. Gakupo stood up.

"I'll take her upstairs." He walked over to Rin and gently picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her face on him.

"Oohhhhh..." She was mumbling a bit. (which was super cute.) "Nao-kun..."

Naoki laughed. "She's so cute." Gakupo glared at him as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Once he was gone, Naoki walked over to the couch and sat next to me. He was just looking at his fingers... I felt kind of uncomfortable.

"Do you sleep by yourself?" He asked me.

"U-uh... not really anymore... Why?" He looked over at me.

"I was just wondering..." He cracked his fingers and crossed his legs. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I hope you don't hate me _that_ much." He looked at the ceiling. "Oh god I know this is so weird... I'll try to leave as soon as possible... No one wants me around for long..."

"Why do you think so badly of yourself?" I asked. He looked at me. "I don't really mind you here..."

"Because I believe what people tell me. I guess I'm just not that good at making first impressions..." He sighed. "I would love some friends... Gakupo was the closest thing to a friend... Now he kinda IS my friend. W-will you be my friend?"

"U-uh sure..." I looked down at my knees as Gakupo walked back into the room. Naoki stood up and walked to the corner. He stopped and laughed.

"If you guys do something dirty, could you try to be quiet?" He smirked.

"You don't need to worry about that, Naoki. Isn't that right, Gakupo?" I smiled at Gakupo. He was just staring at Naoki.

"Yeah... That's right..." Gakupo's face was kind of mad.

"Well... whatever... Goodnight." Naoki walked around the corner to his room.

Gakupo looked at me and pouted. "We really can't?"

"No. I was serious, Gakupo. Three weeks." He walked over to me and pouted even more.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I stood up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Stop bugging me about it." I smiled. "If you wait, we can do it as much as you want to. Alright?" He nodded his head and smiled.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV***

***One week later***

Only one week had passed... Naoki still hadn't found a place, and Kaito and I hadn't had sex. It almost felt like Naoki had lived there for years. He blended in perfectly... But he had been going out everyday because of his work... And the girls had been going out and recording songs and stuff... It was pretty boring around the house... And Kaito didn't seem himself... I didn't know why...

Kaito and I were sitting in the living room together. The TV was on, but we weren't watching it... Kaito's head was on my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around him. He was patting my stomach and messing with my shirt.

"When I was little... I thought that every cat in the world was a girl... and every dog was a boy." He was looking down at my legs, so I couldn't see his face. I heard him laugh. "I was kinda dumb..."

"Don't say that... Children are always... dumb..." I stroked his hair. He looked up at me.

"What were your real parents like?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about... them..." Kaito stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He put his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, I'm sorry. I just want to cry when I talk about them..." Kaito smiled began tickling my stomach and sides. I hate being tickled... I started to laugh and try to push him off. "S-stop!" I kept laughing.

"Your laugh is so cute! I didn't even know you were ticklish!" He kept tickling me.

"N-noo~!" I covered my face with one hand as I laughed.

"AWWW~! GAKUPO!" Kaito yelled. "SOO CUTE!"

I finally pushed him off of me and he pouted. "I hate being tickled..."

"It was super cute... I should tickle you more..." He sat back next to me and leaned his head on me. "I just wanted to cheer you up..."

"Thank you, Kaito." I wrapped my arm around him. "But you just made me a little irritated..." He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"O-oh... I'm sorry... I..."

"It's alright." I stroked his hair. "I'm just... I _really _hate being tickled..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I won't do it again!" Kaito yelled.

"You didn't know it's not your fault." I kissed his lips and stroked his cheek. "It's alright." He smiled.

"Okay. As long as your not angry with me..." He placed his hand on my leg. "Would you like me to tickle you somewhere else, then?" His hand slowly slid up my thigh. I grabbed his wrist.

"Your teasing is unnecessary." He laughed. He had been teasing me like that all week.

"It's kinda funny!" He smirked. "You're just too cute."

'_Just two more weeks, Gakupo...'_ I thought to myself. Kaito put his hand on my cheek.

"If you're really good, I'll take a day off of our little break. Kay?"

"That wouldn't make any big difference..." He squeezed my cheek.

"Oh my, are you being ungrateful? How about I add a day instead?" He smiled.

"So lemme get this straight... What will happen if I don't follow your rules?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" I pushed Kaito off of me and pinned him down on the couch.

"I mean... If I took advantage of you..." I slid my hand up his shirt on his stomach. "What would happen? What would you do?"

"I... don't..." His face was so cute... He was blushing.

"You don't know?" I smiled and kissed his lips. "You have no idea how much I want you right now..." I sighed. "But I said I would wait..."

I let him go and sat back down. He sat up and looked at me. He pouted. "You're not the only one that wants it. I'm waiting, too!"

"You still haven't told me the reason of this, anyways."

"I told you that I'm not telling you. You have two more weeks. Almost half way there." Kaito said.

Just as I was about to stand, Naoki walked into the living room. I looked at him.

"I thought you had-"

"I just finished." Naoki took off his jacket and sat on the chair. "Are the girls still gone?" He asked.

"Yeah... I think they might get back late..." I looked at my phone. The time was 1:00 pm... I looked up at Naoki. He rubbed his forehead.

"Well... Do you want me to cook?" He asked.

"You can cook?" Kaito asked.

"Well... people have told me it tastes good. Isn't that right, Gakupo?" Naoki smiled at me. I just stared at him. Naoki sighed. "Well then..."

"I'm not hungry." I said. Naoki pouted.

"Why? Why? Why!? WHY do you act like this!? I offer to make my super, awesome, delicious food and you say you're not hungry. And you always stare at me with that face... you look angry..." He tilted his head. "Why? Is it just my face? I'll go to my room if I need to..."

I sighed. "I'm just... I just don't... I don't know..." Naoki stood.

"I'll be in my room." He walked around the corner where we couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

**Sorry it's boring so far... *shrugs* just keep reading.  
**

***Kaito's POV***

"Are you mad at him?" I asked. Gakupo looked to his knees.

"I don't know." He said. I held his hand.

"I'm sure he'll find a place soon. Kay?" I sighed. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you so much." He kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He stroked my side to my back and hugged me. I loved kissing him. It felt good to me. I sat on his lap while we kissed. He stroked both my thighs.

Just then, Len walked into the room. "WOAH H-HEY!" I turned around. He was pointing at us. "NO MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH!" He yelled. I quickly jumped off of Gakupo and sat beside him.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"Other people live here, too! My eyes almost exploded! I don't wanna see that junk!" Len yelled again. Gakupo sighed and looked at his hands. Len walked over to the chair and sat in it. He rested his head on his hand. "You can go upstairs if you wanna kiss and stuff." He started watching the TV.

I sighed and hugged my knees. Gakupo stroked my hair, which made me smile. His hand was resting on my back as I looked at him. He was looking at his knees. I was just staring at his face... He was so... so hot... But of course that's not all I love about him. I loved his personality. I loved everything. Just him.

He looked at me and smiled. I was glad he had gotten away from that horrible past of his... I was glad he was there with us... with me. I smiled back at him as he stroked my cheek.

We just stared at each other... I loved his light-blue eyes. They were so beautiful. I didn't like my dark ones... I thought they were ugly. But Gakupo liked them. I was so glad he loved me. I didn't care what his past was like... no matter what happened... even the thing with Luka and Meiko... I didn't care... I loved him.

Just then, Naoki walked into the living room. He was on the phone talking. He walked over and sat in one of the other chairs. He crossed his legs and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes... I already did that... Yes... Well what else do you want?..." He sighed. "Alright I'll try to do that... Y-... Yes..." He laughed a little. "I love you, too. Bye." Naoki took the phone from his ear and hung up. "You're always bugging me with somethin', woman..." He was mumbling. I looked at Gakupo, who was staring at his knees.

Len looked at Naoki. "You have a girlfriend?" He asked. Naoki laughed.

"No. That was my sister. She always wants a bunch of stuff from me..." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"I didn't think so... I doubt any girl would want a faggot boyfriend." Len smirked.

"You're right..." Naoki smiled. "I guess that's why I've always had _boyfriends._" Len's eyes widened.

"S-sorry man... I didn't-"

"It's quite alright. An insult from a 4 year-old never hurt anyone anyways." Naoki leaned back onto his chair and rubbed his neck. He sighed.

"Wh-Whatever..." Len turned back to the TV. "I'm 14."

"Minus 10." Naoki laughed.

"And how old are you?" Len asked.

"I'm 21." Naoki said. Len gave him a mean face.

"W-Well I don't care! Stop making fun of my age! I'm gonna be 15, you know!"

"Yeah I'm pretty good at math. And I don't care how old you're gonna be. Last time I checked, we weren't friends. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone that calls me a 'faggot'." Naoki looked irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you that. I didn't know you were... that way..." Len apologized.

"Whatever." Naoki started doing something on his phone.

I looked back at Gakupo, who was staring at me, smiling. I smiled back and rubbed his leg. He looked down at my hand and blushed. I laughed as he pouted. He crossed his arms and looked away. He was so cute. I laughed again and stroked his cheek.

He looked back at me still pouting. "You're so cute." I said. Naoki glanced at me for a second, then he looked back at his phone. Gakupo sighed and stood from the couch. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the living room.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked as he took me upstairs. He didn't say anything. He took me to his room and closed the door. "Gakupo? What is it?" He turned to me and walked towards me.

I started backing up towards the bed, and I fell on my back. Gakupo leaned over me and stroked my cheek. "God, Kaito. If I hadn't told you I would wait..." He put his hand on his stomach. "I want you so bad it hurts." He laughed a little. "Why are you blushing so much?"

"I-I..." Gakupo kissed my lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. He stroked my hair and pulled back.

"Oh god you turn me on... And all that teasing isn't smart." He took my hand. "When these weeks are over... We're gonna do it a lot, you know." My eyes widened as he smiled.

"B-but-"

"What? You said we could do it as much as I wanted. Remember?"

"I-I didn't mean that..." I looked down.

"You know you did. That's what you want, and you know it." Gakupo laughed. "Your face is extremely red. It's so cute." We stared at each other for a second until he sighed. He stood back up and walked over to his mirror. I sat up as he started messing with his hair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I dunno... I think I'm gonna cut my hair..." I ran over to him.

"No! You will never cut your hair! I love it! You're keeping it!" I yelled.

"No just a little bit." He brought his hair over his shoulder and gestured to the bottom. "It's just growing a lot..."

"I LIKE IT! NO!" I started feeling his hair. It was always soft. He smiled as I messed with it.

"Alright. Only because you like it." He said. I smiled.

"You dyed your hair, right?" I asked. "Well that's a stupid question... of course you did..."

"Nope. I was born with this hair." My eyes widened.

"But how!? That's impossible!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"It's the truth. I don't know how, either." He said. "My... my real parents... they both had black hair..."

"Well... My hair is dyed... YOU'RE SO COOL, GAKUPO!" I pouted. "It's not fair." He smiled.

"I've never liked my hair at all. People would always make fun of it. I like the color, though..."

"Your dad told me that kids would tease you about it." I said.

"When?"

"When your mom was in the hospital. But that doesn't matter because I love your hair." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled. "I love everything about you, Gakupo."

"I'm glad. And I love you so much." He stroked my cheek. "I love your hair, too. It's perfect." He kissed my forehead. "You're perfect."

* * *

***A few days later* **

***Gakupo's POV***

A few days had passed and not a lot had happened. Naoki was _still _trying to find a place. I knew he wasn't stalling (is that how you spell it?) or anything... Because he himself thought it was weird that he was here. For some reason, he just annoyed me. I never really liked to be around him... I don't know why...

It was a normal day... We were about to have dinner. Kaito and I were sitting together in the living room. His head was on my shoulder. There was silence for a second until he spoke.

"I think you would make a great father." My eyes widened.

"H-huh!?" He looked up at me.

"Would it be better if I was a woman?" I was kind of shocked.

"Kaito, if you were a woman I don't think we would be together... Y-you-"

"If..."

"Kaito, what are you thinking about?" I was getting kind of worried. Kaito didn't say anything. He was just staring at my chest.

"Nothing. Never mind. It's obvious you're not interested in that topic." He said.

"N-no you can talk to me about anything." I stroked his hair.

"It's stupid anyways. Really stupid." Kaito lifted his knees onto the couch and hugged them. "Extremely stupid."

"Kaito..."

Just then, Luka walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." Kaito mumbled into his knees. I looked at him and sighed.

"I'll stay with him... You guys can eat." I looked at Luka. She nodded and left the room.

I looked back at Kaito and rubbed his back.

"Kaito, talk to me. What is it?"

"I told you it was stupid. I'm not talking about it." I took his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't care what it is. Please, Kaito. Tell me." He stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. His face was now a little red.

"I... It's embarrassing..." He took a deep breath. "I've always... I wanted a family... I... It's..." He shook his head. "I know you think it's dumb... And I know it's way WAY _WAY_ too early for this topic..."

"No, Kaito. It's not dumb. It's alright." I lifted his chin. "That's sweet."

"B-but... You wouldn't want one... would you?..."

"I've never thought about it... I-It's not a stupid topic..." Kaito frowned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I knew it... You never want children? Well... that's alright..." He looked down. "I don't care anyways..."

"I-It's not that! It's just... I wonder what they would think about us... I think they would hate us..."

"D-don't say that!" Kaito yelled as he stroked my cheek. "They would love you!... Not that it matters... we most likely will never talk about this again..."

"What if they thought we were gross? What if they never talked to us... or... or..."

"Just don't think about it anymore. Kay? It was stupid in the first place..." He hugged his knees again and sighed. "I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Kaito. Don't ever say that again." I held his hand gently. He looked down. "We can talk about this at a later date."

I saw some tears form in his eyes. "I'm sorry... that was really really REALLY stupid... I shouldn't have said ANYTHING..." His tears slowly dropped onto his knees.

"H-hey Kaito! Don't cry! It's not a big deal, I'm not mad at you!" I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. "Stop crying. Please?" He hugged me back and sobbed.

"I'm sorry..." His face was on my shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I stroked his hair.

"Kaito..."

"Just let me... Let me cry... please..." I sighed and stroked his hair a lot. He just kept sobbing into my shoulder. I really didn't get what the big deal was... I said I wasn't mad at him... I was just confused.

***After writing this, I cried because thinking of all the couples that go through this when they want a child... *sob* I'm sorry *wipes tears* I was literally sobbing and shit into my covers... I know... I'm stupid... I'M A GIRL OKAY!? NOOOOO!**

* * *

***HOURS later*  
**

I was walking down the hall way when I checked my phone to see what time it was.

"It's like midnight already?" I spoke softly to myself.

I had just gotten dressed after taking a shower. I was walking downstairs to find Kaito, but I didn't see him anywhere. I walked into the kitchen to see Naoki leaning against the counter. The tip of his thumb was in his mouth as he stared at his phone.

"Have you seen Kaito?" I asked. He looked over at me and took his hand away from his mouth.

"U-uh well he was here when you started your shower... I think he went upstairs." Naoki said.

"O-oh alright." I quickly turned around and walked towards the stairs. I could hear the girls talking in the living room.

I saw Kaito standing at the top of the staircase. He was holding a large glass bottle...

"Kaito?" His face looked red. "Are you ready for bed, yet?" I asked. He just stood there for a second. "Kaito?"

"Y-you stop talking to me you... youuu WHORE! I... I don't even know... what chu... chu..."

"K-Kaito!? What are you saying!?" I walked up the staircase to him.

"D-d-don't you come near me... you... you... ahh you're... GakuPOO..." He laughed and almost stumbled backwards. "Whoops..."

I took the bottle from his hands. "You were drinking? Where did you even get this sake?"

"H-hey you... asshole gimme that back..."

"You drank it all. Who gave this to you?" I asked.

"That doesn't mmmmatter 'cause... 'cause... it's mine..."

"Kaito, you're drunk." Kaito tried to take the bottle from me.

"No I'm not... I... gimme that..." I pushed him away from me. He was making the cutest faces.

"It's empty, Kaito. Come with me." I took his hand and dragged him downstairs slowly.

"L-let me go... you gonna rape me?... you... ohhhhh... Yeahhh... you're gonna rape me..." I couldn't help but laugh. "That's alright... I don't mind..." It was extremely funny and he was so cute... I didn't know where he even found the sake. "L-lemme go..." I pulled his arm out of my hand and tripped down a few steps to the bottom. I tried to catch him, but failed. He just lay there for a second.

"K-Kaito?" He started to laugh hard. I walked over to him and reached my hand down, but he quickly swatted it away.

"Don't touch me... I fucking... I'm fine... baka..." He slowly stood up and stumbled a little. I grabbed his arm again and took him into the kitchen. Naoki was still standing there.

"Oh, hey. You found Kaito?" He asked.

"Did you give him this sake?" I glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe."

"Why?" I set the bottle down on the counter. Kaito walked around me and leaned on the counter next to Naoki.

"Hey, man... Your... your mom was great... Oh nevermind... you don't have one..." Kaito mumbled and laughed. Naoki stared at him for a second until looking back at me.

"He looked like he needed a drink. He didn't refuse it when I offered... Does it even matter? He's 20, right? That's old enough..."

"Where did you get it?" I asked. Kaito walked back behind me.

"I found it. Somebody hides a lot of it..." I sighed as he looked over my shoulder.

"Meiko always drinks strong sake... I don't know if he's even-"

"Kaito's leaving." He said.

I turned around to see Kaito walking into the living room. I ran over to him. All of the girls were inside talking.

He looked up at me with an awkward smile. "Hey... Where did you find these? They're perfect!" He walked over to the girls slowly and put his hands into the air. "Alright bitches, you're... You're all mine!" He yelled and stumbled a little. Everyone's eyes widened, including mine.

I ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Ignore what he just said." I looked to the girls. They nodded their heads slowly, their mouths were hanging open.

I dragged him out of the living room. "H-hey I was just... about to do mah thing." I ignored him and dragged him upstairs. In my bedroom, I took him to the bed and sat him down. He stared at me with a blank face. "Now, why would you do that? Now I gotta wait until I... stuff... and spark... buddy..."

"Kaito just be quiet. Nothing you say makes sense. You're drunk. You should sleep."

"I'm not sleepin' till we... we gotta have sex... now." My eyes widened.

"N-no, Kaito it's time to sleep. Kay?" I tried laying him down.

"No I... I want you... you... sexy man..." He waved his hands around.

"K-Kaito," I laughed a little bit. "we can't. And it's time for bed. Lay down."

"I'm only laying down if... if you'll be on top." He just stared at me.

'_Why must you be so cute, Kaito!?'_ I sighed. "Kaito, no. Stop it. It's time to-"

"It's time for sex! Take off your shirt!" Kaito yelled. I laughed again.

"What did I just say!? You're not listening, Kaito. Listen." I couldn't take advantage of him like this. It would be wrong. I kinda thought about doing it, but I had to shake the thoughts away.

"Why don't you want to?" He tugged on my pants and groaned. "Don't be gentle... I want... I want it hard. Make very VERY strong love to me."

'_OH GOD GAKUPO CONTROL YOURSELF, calm down, calm down...' _I took a deep breath. '_You can't.' _I took his hand.

"Kaito, _stop it now._ It's time to go to sleep." I said as he moaned. He laid back on the bed and put his hands on his chest as he lifted his legs.

"I want you inside... D-deep inside..." He breathed hard.

'_OH MY GOD WHY!?_' I squeezed my fists together and shut my eyes.

"The... The light... Take off your pants!" He yelled. He put his hands on my crotch.

"H-hey! Stop it!" I swatted his hand away. "Kaito_ go to sleep, NOW._" I looked at him with a mean face.

"AWW FINE!" He yelled as he lay down, placing his head on the pillow. I sighed. "You... meany... baka..."

"Finally..." I whispered. I walked to my side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"My... doing shit... hammmm..." I laughed at hearing Kaito. He was so cute. "mmmm~" He moaned one more time.

I lay next to him and looked at the back of his head. "Kaito, do you want the covers on you?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Kaito?" I touched his shoulder.

"Hmmmm..." He rolled over and faced me. He was sleeping.

"Already?" I whispered. "Thank god... that was torture..."

I sighed and slowly closed my eyes. Now that I think about it, I probably could have gotten him to tell me anything in that state... It was too late, now...

* * *

***The next day*  
**

I opened my eyes as I felt something heavy over my crotch. I quickly sat up and placed my hand there. I looked down to see my hand over Kaito's head. He was still sleeping.

I sighed and patted his head. "Kaito..."

"mmm~ G-G-Gakupo..." He slowly lifted his head and looked down. After a few seconds, he looked at me. He just stared at me with a blank face.

"Y-you can go back to sleep if you want to... Kaito?" I put my hand on his cheek as his facial expression changed.

"My head hurts." He said.

"You were drunk last night. You didn't drink _that much_ but I guess you get drunk easily..." His eyes widened.

"Really?... oh..." I laughed.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get you to sleep." I smiled. "You kept asking for sex." He blushed.

"R-really?" He laughed awkwardly as I stroked his cheek.

"You were the cutest thing ever." He pouted and stood from the bed slowly.

"I gotta use the bathroom..."

"Alright..." I sighed as he left the room.

* * *

***Kaito's POV*  
**

I walked out of the room into the hallway as I scratched my head. Luka was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Good morning." I said to her. She just stared at me. Her face looked kind of mean. "U-uh..." I started walking a little faster towards the bathroom.

When I walked inside, I shut the door and sighed, walking over to the mirror to look at myself. I stared at myself for a second until patting my hair down.

'_I really wonder why Gakupo loves me so much... I'm not really cute... but I guess I do have a nice personality... But I'm glad he loves me.' _

I sighed and walked over to the toilet. After I used the bathroom, I walked out into the hallway to see Gakupo walking towards me. He smiled warmly at me. His smile was so nice.

He walked over to me and stroked my cheek. I stared at him as his smile grew larger.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just admiring your face." He said. I felt my face get hot as he laughed and kissed my lips. "That beautiful face."

I quickly wrapped my arms around him gently and pushed my face into his chest. He laughed again and stroked my hair.

"What is it, Kaito?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted a hug." I squeezed him tighter. "You're warm." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you, too, Kaito." He said. He stroked my hair as I heard footsteps beside us. I took my head from Gakupo's chest and looked over to see Len walking down the hallway. He just glanced at us and kept walking.

I looked up at Gakupo and smiled. He smiled back as I stroked his cheek.

"You said a lot of cute stuff last night." He said. I looked at his chest.

"L-like what?" I asked. He smiled.

"Just stuff."

"Wh-what kinda answer is that?" I pouted. He just smiled wider like he was keeping a secret.

He grabbed my hand a dragged me down the staircase. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch together. I looked at him and smiled.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV* (yes I like Gakupo****'s POV)  
**

"Hey... Did I say something to Luka last night?" Kaito asked.

"You said something to all the girls..." I smiled.

"What was it!?" He yelled.

"You called them bitches and said they were all yours." His eyes were wide as he covered his mouth.

"Wh-what!? I would never do that!"

"You were drunk. You didn't know what you were saying." I said. He looked at my knees.

"I'm sorry." I stroked his cheek.

"Why did you take that sake from Naoki?" I asked. "Tell me."

"I... I... I don't know..." He was looking at my stomach. I lifted his chin so he would look at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He just stared at me for a second.

"N-no why would I be mad at you?" He chuckled.

"What did I do? I'll fix it." I said.

"Y-you didn't do anything! I promise I'm not mad at you! Kay?" He leaned up to me and kissed my lips, stroking my cheek. He smiled at me, but I guess he could see the worry in my face, because his smile soon disappeared. "Gakupo, look... you didn't do anything. I just took the sake because I was acting dumb. I'm not mad at you..." He hugged his knees and put his cheek on them. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're worrying me... Please tell me what I did..." I stared at him.

"Gakupo you're not believing me? I'm telling the truth, alright? Don't worry." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek again. "I guess it might be because... I'm..." He put his mouth on his knees. "Uh nothing..."

"T-Tell me. Please?" I leaned a little closer to him.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "I wasn't even gonna say anything..."

"You're lying to me." I said. He looked over at me with wide eyes, then looked down.

"I just don't want to say it." I took his hand.

"You can say anything to me, Kaito. Tell me, please?" He stared at me for a second.

"I... It's too weird to say..." He was so cute.

"Please?" His face turned red.

"I'm... I'm waiting... for you..." He looked down. "U-uh... you know..." His face was VERY red.

I sighed and pulled him close to me. "I know... trust me." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"I love you..."

"I love hearing you say that. I love you, too. Don't ever think otherwise, kay?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course not." He looked over to the door. I didn't see anything there, but he just kept staring like he saw someone standing there.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"I thought I heard someone..." I stroked his cheek and turned his head.

"There's no one there." I smiled at him and put his head on my chest.

Just then, we heard the doorbell ring. Kaito lifted his head quickly.

"U-uh I'll get it!" He quickly stood and ran to the front door. I followed him as he opened it.

At the door was a woman, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She didn't look Japanese. Her eyes widened as she saw Kaito.

"KAITO-KUN!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"E-EHHHH!? EMILY!?" Kaito struggled to get her off of him. "WH-WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"MMM~ I MISSED YOU, KAITOOO!" She started rubbing her face into his neck.

"G-get off! Stop it!" Kaito finally pushed her away. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled. Emily pouted and walked up to him. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. Kaito's face was shocked as he pushed her away. "E-EMILY!" He touched his lips. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"OHHH KAITO! Your LIPS ARE SO SOFT!" Emily screamed. I wanted to kill her right there. She placed her hands on her cheeks. "I've always wanted to do that!"

I quickly grabbed her arm and tossed her out of the house. "Don't come near here ever again." I said before slamming the door.

I turned around and looked at Kaito. He was just staring at me.

"I'm sorry about that... uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. I walked up to him.

"I thought you said you barely knew her..."

"I do barely know her... I saw her like twice... W-We didn't do anything! I swear!" He looked down. "We just like... went on a date... But I knew I wouldn't like her..." He looked back up at me. "And ever since then she wouldn't leave me alone."

I sighed. "Alright. I believe you." I kissed his forehead. "Hey... I can't wait for these weeks to be over. I'm kind of excited." He blushed and stared at me for a second.

"M-... Me, too..." I smiled and stroked his cheek. I kissed his lips as my tongue touched his and rubbed against it. He threw his arms around my neck and moaned. I quickly pulled away.

"I can't do this... Your... You can't moan like that..." My face felt a little hot.

"S-sorry... I just love it when we kiss like that..." He smiled. "You're blushing! AWW!" I looked away as he stroked my cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

"I'm not cute." I pouted.

"Hush. You're cute." stared at me and smiled. He stroked my cheek again and kissed my forehead.

I just couldn't wait. I wanted him so bad it hurt...

**So guys that's all for this chapter leave a like and comment of you enjoyed and subscribe to become a... What am I saying?**

**So, uh... yeah... That was... a chapter... (sorry for any mistakes)  
**

**I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW**

**I love hearing you guys' thoughts... XD**

**I can't wait for the next chapter... SHIT'S GONNA HAPPEN!**

**EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK yeyeyeyeyeye I'm so excited!**

**Well I'd better start now... again, hope you guys liked it.**

**Thank you for reading and I love ya!**

**KYAA~ TheDitsie101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyyy guys here we go with the next chapter! XDDDDD Mimoru... *wink* XD  
**

**Also... I'm kinda young... well yeah so I might not know as much about Yaoi as all you 17 year olds... LOL although I've been watching and reading Yaoi for years in secret... cuz if my mom found out... lets just say there would be NO MORE STORY! EVER! cuz I would be dead...  
**

**ehehehe... anyways you know what's funny? I always re-read my chapters after I send them out... then at some parts I'm like:**

**'What the fuck why would you write that? You're so stupid! UGHH! *bangs head on wall* that was stupid of me to write...'**

**LOL :3**

***A few days later***

***Gakupo's POV***

It was a few days later... only one week until I could have sex with Kaito again... I was... excited. Naoki said he had found a place to buy, but it would be about one more week until he would move in and stuff.

Today was a very stormy day... It was raining extremely hard. The sky was dark gray and there was lots of thunder. Everyone was gone except for Rin, Gumi, Len and Naoki. Naoki's work called him and told him to stay home because of the storm.

I was looking at the rain falling out of the window in the living room. Kaito was sitting on the couch looking at me.

"G-Gakupo why don't you sit with me?" He patted the seat next to him. I looked at him.

"O-oh yeah sure." I walked over to him and sat down. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"Do you not like rain?" He asked.

"Well... It's definitely not pleasant..." Kaito laughed.

"It's not that bad." He stroked my cheek again. "I like it."

"Why? It's so-"

Just then, Rin hopped into the living room, interrupting my sentence. "GAKU-NII THERE'S A SPIDER!" She yelled. I laughed, putting my hand on my head. "IT'S BIG! KILL IT!" She screamed.

"Alright, then." I stood up slowly and walked over to her. "Where is it?" I asked. She pointed to a corner near the staircase.

"It's ugly!" She hit my stomach. "Hurry up! It's gonna run!"

"Alright, alright!" I walked around the corner and looked around, but I couldn't see any spider... I turned to Rin. "There's nothing there, Rin."

She pointed to the ground. "IT'S RUNNING! EWW! GET IT!" She screamed. I looked back at the floor. I saw a very small spider running across the floor.

"R-Rin that's so small!" I squished the spider with my hand. "I thought you said it was big!"

"THAT WAS HUGE!" She screamed again. I laughed.

"Are you sure? Wanna look at it?" I pushed my hand towards her and she screamed.

"NO! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" She quickly hopped around me screaming. I laughed again as she ran upstairs.

After I washed the spider off of my hand, I walked back into the living room to Kaito. He was looking out of the window like he saw someone. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Do you see something?" I asked. He looked over to me.

"Oh, no. I was just looking out there..." I stroked his cheek and smiled. He took my hand. "Hey..." He stared at me, his eyes looked like they were sparkling.

"What?" I asked. He leaned up and kissed my lips as his tongue slipped inside. It was actually a surprise to me... He wrapped his arms around my neck and moved his position onto my lap. He kept moving his tongue around in my mouth as I stroked his thigh. He moaned into my mouth a little and pulled away. He stared at me and breathed heavily.

'_Please don't do this to me..._' I thought. He kissed me again and started stroking my cheek. I stroked his hair as our tongues rubbed against each other. I was really regretting the fact that I agreed to waiting... I wanted him now. But I couldn't... I said I wouldn't.

I pushed him away and grabbed his hand, dragging him off of the couch. I took him upstairs and to my bedroom.

"G-Gakupo..." I quickly shut the door behind us. "What are you doing?" Kaito asked. I grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall, his back facing me. "Wh-wha..." I bent down and slowly pulled down his pants to his ankles. "H-hey... no..."

"Don't worry. This is just for you." I stroked his bare thigh and smiled.

"N-no s-sex..."

"I'm not going in. It's alright." I stood up and walked over to my nightstand, pulling out out a bottle of lubricant from the drawer.

***Oh god I'm gonna do it... kinda...***

I walked back over to Kaito, who was still facing the wall. I bent down and opened the bottle.

"Then... why are you using that?" Kaito asked. He jumped a little when I started rubbing it on him. "ah..."

"I just need a little bit... It'll be easier for my fingers..." I closed the bottle and set it down.

"Y-your fingers!?" I then quickly slid two of my fingers into him. "A-ahh... that's..." I started moving my fingers around inside. "Th-that's so weird..."

"It's not weird if it pleases you, love." I stroked his leg.

He lifted his head. "O-ohh!" He started moaning and breathing hard. It was driving me insane...

"Oh god, Kaito..." I pushed my fingers a little further into him, rubbing around. It wasn't until I rubbed a certain spot that he moaned louder.

"O-oh! Th-there!" He yelled.

"Right here?" I rubbed his spot harder.

"A-ahhh! Yes! There!" He just kept groaning. I started to rub it faster.

"I don't want anyone else to ever touch you this way. Understand?" I stroked his thigh.

"Y-yes! J-just you... ahhh!" He breathed heavily. "mmm~ no... Gakupo... I'm gonna burst..." He moaned really loud.

"That's what this is for." I rubbed inside of him even harder. He lifted his head again.

"G-Gakupo! Ah!" I reached my hand around him and held his member gently, stroking it a little. "O-OH! AH! N-NO!" He groaned as he grabbed my arm. I kept rubbing it. "I-I'm gonna... I'm..." He breathed even harder. "A-AHHH~!" His fluids spilled out onto my hand.

"Kaito..."

"G-Gakupo..." He let go of my arm as I smiled.

"It's warm."

"That's so weird to say..." I laughed a little and pulled my fingers out of him slowly. He moaned a little as I let go of him and licked my other hand. He looked at me. "Th-thats..."

"You taste good, Kaito." He just stared at me for a second as I licked my hand. His face was so red. He stared at me the whole time as I licked it all off of my hand. I laughed and stroked his thigh. "Was that good fo-"

"G-Gakupo... I want you..." My eyes widened.

"W-we still have one more wee-"

"I need you now... please..." I was silent for a second.

"B-but-"

"I can't take it anymore. I need to feel you... now..." Kaito was still breathing heavily.

"A-are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Give it to me!" He yelled. That was it.

I stood up slowly and pulled up his shirt over his head as he took his feet out of his pants. I was... I was so ready... I couldn't take it either. I took off my pants slowly. He faced the wall as I removed my shirt.

"M-Make it hard." He mumbled. My eyes widened again.

"B-but it might hurt you-"

"I want it hard... really hard." He said. I just stood there for a second. "Hurry." I bent down and picked up the bottle of lubricant from the floor. I opened it and rubbed some of it on myself.

When I set the bottle back down, I looked at him and took a step forward. "Kaito... this is your last chance... are you completely sure?" I asked.

"I'm ready." He looked at the wall. I walked up to him and stroked his back. And as soon as I positioned myself, I entered him quickly. He lifted his head. "O-ohhh~ ah... go..." I reached my hand up and intertwined my fingers with his as I thrust hard and deep into him.

I was so happy to finally do this again. I loved hearing his loud moans... and it felt so good inside of him.

"M-mm~ A-ah..." I could tell he was holding in his screams. "ah... that hurts..." He took a deep breath as I thrust.

"Just hold on... K-Kaito... you can scream all you want..." I placed my other hand on his hip.

"I... I shouldn't... a-ah... mmm~" He balled his other hand into a fist on the wall and moaned very loud.

His moans... just... oh god...

I started to thrust faster into him. It just felt so good. "mmm~... Kaito..."

"G-GAKUPO... GAKUPO~... You make me feel... s-so... AH~... GAKUPO~..." He took another deep breath. "D-does it... f-feel g-good?"

"Yes... you make me feel good... Kaito." I leaned up to his ear and put my other hand on top of his.

"I-I'm so glad... y-you feel... good... ahh..." I licked his ear as he moaned. "O-oh... L-let it out inside... I want all of it..."

"K-Kaito..." It sounded like he was crying. I kept thrusting into him hard... I was about to explode. "Kaito... I'm about... to..."

"Y-Yes... let it all out... mmm~" I heard him sob a little. "Please..."

"Almost... a-ahh Kaito..." After a few more thrusts, I released my fluids into him as I groaned. He lifted his head.

"A-AHH~!" He screamed.

He put his head back down slowly and breathed harder than before. I stroked his soft cheek as I breathed onto his ear a little. "Kaito..."

***Was that good enough, Mimoru? I know... it wasn't good enough, was it? What's that? You're disappointed? It wasn't what you expected? gomenasai... I'm not that great, so...***

"G-Gakupo... that was..." I started to pull myself out of him slowly. He groaned softly and turned his head to me. "M-more..." His legs were shaking a little. "I want more."

"R-really?" I smiled a little and whispered into his ear. "How much do you want?"

He then turned around and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the bed slowly. He pushed me down and slowly climbed over top of me. I saw tears in his eyes.

"K-Kaito..." He positioned himself over me and put his shaking hands on my stomach. "Y-you're shaking-"

"Gakupo..." He stroked my cheek and smiled. "I love you." I took his hand.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Th-this time... I'll do it..." He lifted himself up slowly with his hands on my stomach and moaned as he stretched around me again. "I... I'll make you feel even better..." I put my hands on his thighs as he started moving up and down slowly. "M-mmm~... I-Is this alright?"

"Y-yes..." I closed my eyes and laid my head back onto the bed. "mmm~"

"G-Gakupo..." He stroked my chest.

I ran my hands up and down his soft thighs as he moaned. "K-Kaito... mmm~" I put my hands on his hips and lifted him a little.

He grabbed my arm and stopped moving. "S-stop... I'm doing it..." I let go of his hips as he breathed hard. "This is for you..." He started moving up and down again, this time a little faster. He moaned a lot as his tears ran down his face.

He held out his arms in front of me. "Gakupo... hold me..." I then sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned. I stroked his hair as I heard him sob a little. "It... It's rubbing the spot... oh... G-Gakupo..."

He leaned forward and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and moving around. Our tongues kept rubbing hard against each other as he moved up and down. He moaned into my mouth and stroked my hair. He then wrapped his arms around my neck tighter and breathed hard into my ear. I stroked the smooth cheeks of his bottom as he moaned.

"G-Gakupo... Gakupo... G-Gaa~... Gakupo..." I loved it when he said my name. He started moving faster as he licked my ear softly. I moaned a little. "Mmm~ Let it out... Give it to me..."

"Oh~... Kaito..." Then I heard him moan... just the sexiest moan... ever... just... UGH... "Kaito... I'm gonna... ahh..."

"Y-Yes~ oh... please... let me have it..." He kept moaning louder. I placed my hands on his back and groaned as I came inside of him. He threw his head back and screamed. "A-AHHH~" I kissed his shoulder and his neck as he breathed into my ear. "Oh, Gakupo..."

I fell back onto the bed and he laid on top of me. He was breathing heavily with his cheek on my chest. He slowly lifted himself off of me and moaned.

"I love you." He stroked my shoulder as I stroked his back.

"I love you, too, Kaito."

He then stood up off of me and laid his head on his pillow. I sat up and looked at him as he lifted his legs.

"One more... please..."

I smiled and crawled over to him. I lifted his legs more and stroked his thigh. "Kaito... No matter what, I'm the only person that can do this to you. Just me, right?"

"Yes, I swear. Just you."

I smiled again and lifted his legs even higher. Before I positioned myself, I heard him say something.

"Th-this time... be gentle..." I stroked his cheek.

"Alright. Anything for you, my love." I said as he smiled.

He closed his eyes and took a breath as I entered him slowly. "Gakupo..." I started thrusting very slowly "Ah... Y-yes... perfect... mmm~"

I stroked his cheek again. "K-Kaito..." He moaned softly.

"I love when you're inside of me... oh... you make me feel so good... hmm~" I stroked his cheek again.

"I'm so happy you feel good..." I leaned down and kissed him softly. He moaned and turned his head.

"A-ah... just... just a little faster..." I started thrusting faster, but apparently it was too fast. "A-ahh s-slower..."

"I'm sorry..." I slowed down a little bit. "Is this good?"

"Y-yes... mmm~ that's good..."

"I love you... Kaito..." I stroked his thigh gently as he moaned.

"Gakupo... Gakupo... I love you, too... O-oh yes... it's rubbing... the... mmm~" He grasped the covers in his hands and moaned. "D-deeper..."

I pushed deeper into him and stroked his stomach. He moaned louder as I placed my hands on his knees. "Kaito..." He started moaning high-pitched moans... it was... I just wanted to... I can't put that into words...

"G-Gakupooo~ ah... a-ah... ah... mmmmmm~" He held his arms out towards me. I leaned for ward as he wrapped his arms around my back. He whispered in my ear. "Y-you... you can go harder... if you want..." He breathed onto my neck. "But... not too hard..." I couldn't help it. I started thrusting harder inside and he moaned loudly into my ear. "O-oh... Gakupo... ahhhh... ah..."

"Kaito..." I moaned as he sobbed a bit. The bed was shaking a little.

"Ohhh~ Gakupooo~... yes... yes... ye- ahh~... yes..." He sobbed again. "Thank you... oh~... I love you so much... G-ga~... Gakupo..."

"Kaito... I'm about to... I'm..." I thrust a few more times before letting out my fluids into him. He hugged me tighter and screamed.

"A-AHH~ GAKUPO~ oh... oh, Gakupo... mmm~" He let go of me and dropped his arms onto the covers. He was breathing hard.

I pulled myself out of him slowly and stroked his thigh. "I love you, Kaito."

I lay on the bed next to him and held his hand. He looked at me and smiled, still breathing heavily. "I love you, too."

***Nee... I hope that made you guys happy cuz there was no lemon in the last chapter, and you might've been upset so... *smiles* I hope you liked it! I hope you didn't think it was stupid although I'm a stupid person heheh... I'm sorry I'm duuuumb!***

**Mimoru-chan *winks* XDD**

I stroked his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey..." I whispered into his ear. "I guess you couldn't wait one more week?" He laughed into my ear.

"When you did that to me... I couldn't take it anymore..." I hugged him tighter and chuckled.

"I'm very glad... I would've waited... but, you know..." I stroked his hair. It was quiet a while until he spoke again.

"Hey... I don't think I'll be able to walk very well and I'm tired now..."

"You want to sleep?" I looked at him as he nodded.

"Will you sleep with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course, love." I stroked his cheek as he smiled. I then stood up from the bed and walked over to pick up my shirt and boxers. When I put them on, I picked up his and brought them to him.

I handed them to him and he smiled. He slipped the shirt over his head and put on the boxers as I sat next to him. "Thanks..." He looked at me and smiled again.

I smiled back as he pulled the covers over himself and laid his head onto the pillow. I stroked his hair as his eyes closed. "I'll be right back. You sleep, alright?"

He nodded his head, his eyes still closed. I smiled and stood from the bed, walking over to the door. I turned off the lights as I stepped into the hallway.

When I closed the door and turned around, I was surprised to see Rin standing there just looking at me. "Y-yes, Rin?" She tilted her head.

"So... Now Kaito's pregnant... right? Will your baby be a girl?" She asked. My eyes widened and I laughed a little.

"No. You know the difference between a girl and a boy-... wait, you weren't listening, were you?" She nodded her head.

"I heard him yelling so I thought he was hurt... but I knew what you were doing... I thought you would've had like a week left! Why did you do that!? Is he mad at you?" She asked. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead.

"Rin... gosh, you're just everywhere..." I sighed again. "No, he's not mad at me... Just go downstairs, alright? Don't worry about it." I walked past her, patting her head before walking away.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard someone call my name downstairs. "Gakupoooo! HEY! HEY! Come heeerrre!" It was Len.

I walked down the hallway to the staircase. "What is it!?" I yelled downstairs. Len ran to the staircase and looked up at me.

"Hey uh... oh you're in your boxers!? You look funny!" He laughed a little. I sighed and glared at him.

"What did you want!?" I yelled.

"You got money, right? Gimme some and I'll pay you back! Please?" Len begged.

"I doubt you'll pay me back..."

"Y-yeah I will I promise! Meiko will give me my money in like a week! Please!?" He yelled. I sighed again.

"Fine... How much?" I asked.

"$1500.00" Len smiled at me.

***I actually have no idea how much that would be if it was yen... So I made it dollars since I'm American. I hope you guys don't mind that... Oh hell I don't even fucking... care...***

"Hell no! That's-"

"J-Just think of it as my birthday present! PLEASE!?" I just stared at him for a second.

"Why do you need that much!? What are you going to buy!?" I yelled. He was silent. "Tell me."

"Alright I was gonna buy some things like a guitar and a keyboard and stuff..."

"Why?" I asked.

"C-cause... Rin talked about them a lot and..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to buy them for her... But I won't get my money until Meiko gives it to me... So-"

"But I thought it would be _your _present... What about yourself?" I asked.

"I... I don't need anything for my birthday... as long as Rin's happy..." He sighed. "Please?" I stared at him for a while.

"Fine. I'll... I'll give it to you later..." I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "I'll have to go to the bank and... ugh..."

"THANKS!" Len ran into the living room.

I sighed again and turned around. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, but Rin was inside. I quickly shut the door again as she shrieked.

"G-GAKU-NII!" She screamed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Why would you do that!?" She yelled.

"I-I didn't know you were in there! I'm sorry! I'll... I'll go downstairs..." I walked away from the door slowly.

When I walked downstairs, I was about to walk into the bathroom when I heard Naoki on his phone in the kitchen.

"R-REALLY!? Are you serious!?" He yelled. "Don't fuck with me... You're serious!? N-No that's great! Is it a boy?" I walked towards the kitchen door, but I didn't go in. "I'm... I'm gonna be an uncle?" He laughed a little. "I'm so happy! So that's why you kicked me out? You could've just told me!"

He laughed again. "I'm so happy for you, sis. You'll be a great mother... Eh? N-no I told you I'm staying at my friend's house... Yes, I'll come back to visit you. Of course!... It's Gakupo... Well, yes but we broke up like six months ago and we're friends now... I told you this already!..." He sighed. "He's with someone else... It's that other Vocaloid, Kaito... Well just because we were together for so long doesn't mean-... H-He... He told me about Kaito when he broke up with me... Yes... I'm fine... We're friends now, so-... I'm leaving in like a week..."

Just then, Len walked up behind me. He poked my arm and made me jump. I'll admit he scared me. He laughed a little bit as I turned around.

"What?" I whispered.

"Why are you spying on Naoki?" He asked. I laughed.

"I wasn't spying on Naoki... I'm not weird like you, Len." I said.

"I'm not weird at all!" He yelled. I pushed him out of the way and walked back to the bathroom.

***Kaito's POV***

I was laying in the bed waiting for Gakupo to return, but he was taking a pretty long time... I wondered what happened. I rolled over in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to actually fall asleep without Gakupo holding me... I loved his warmth.

Right now I was kind of getting impatient. I would go look for him, but I doubt I could walk... So I just lay there, waiting. I know he told me to sleep, but I couldn't anyways. I wanted him to hold me.

After a while, Gakupo finally came back into the room. He closed the door slowly and walked to the bed. He smiled at me when he saw my eyes opened.

He got under the covers with me and looked at me. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you. I know you told me to sleep, but..." He took my hand and smiled again.

"It's okay." He said.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Len and Rin were bugging me. Nothing important." He said. I smiled.

"Hold me." He smiled back and wrapped his arms around me gently. I loved the feeling of him holding me. I loved being close to him. He stroked my hair as I closed my eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaito. I will always love you, no matter what." He whispered softly into my ear. He held me tighter and stroked my hair again.

I fell asleep as he kissed my forehead softly.

***Hours later***

I opened my eyes slowly and felt a little cold. Gakupo wasn't holding me anymore. He wasn't even in the bed. I sat up and looked around. He must've woken up earlier than me.

I looked out of the window and it was now dark outside. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. '9:00 pm'

I slowly stood out of the bed, but I stumbled a lot and almost fell. When I caught my balance, I walked slowly to my pants on the floor. It was hard, but I managed to put them on.

I walked to the door and opened it. As I walked into the hallway, I heard some voices downstairs. I think I heard Gakupo yell... it sounded like he was mad... then I heard Rin scream really loud. "DON'T HURT HIM! IT WAS MY FAULT!"

I couldn't run, but I started walking faster until I finally reached the staircase.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I heard Gakupo yell as I walked down the staircase slowly. I think I heard Rin crying.

"You shouldn't yell at her!" Naoki's voice.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. "G-Gakupo?" I looked at Gakupo, who was standing over Rin. She was sitting on the couch next to Naoki. "What's going on?" I asked. Gakupo looked at me and sighed. Naoki looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry... Gaku-nii... Nao-kun... I'm sorry..." Rin kept crying. Naoki patted her back.

"It's... It's alright, Rin... just..." Naoki sighed as Rin quickly threw her arms around him.

"I... I like you! I like you a lot!" Rin yelled.

I was so confused right now...

"You're too young for me... and..." Naoki was about to say something else, but didn't. Rin looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you like boys? I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Naoki wiped her tears and sighed.

"It's alright... You shouldn't kiss someone if you don't-"

"I am really, really confused..." My eyes were wide as I looked at Gakupo again. He was still looking at Rin. I think he was mad.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Kaito." He said. "Rin, come with me." He held out his hand to Rin, but she didn't take it. She just stared at it.

"Will you hurt me?" She asked.

"Of course, not, Rin. Come on." Gakupo took her arm and lifted her off of the couch. He dragged her slowly past me and out of the living room. I watched them as they walked upstairs.

Rin's face looked a little scared.

I turned back and looked at Naoki. "U-uh..." I rubbed my forehead and laughed awkwardly. "S-so..." He just stared at me for a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I walked over to the chair next to the couch and sat down slowly. Naoki just looked at his knees and sighed.

"Nah..." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You know I could hear you, right?" He laughed a lot as I felt my face get hot. I laughed awkwardly again.

"E-eh what do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry. I know how hard it is to be quiet." He laughed again.

'_Dammit..._' I looked down at my knees as Len walked into the room.

"Hey, guys I heard yelling. What happened?" Len asked.

"Nothing." Naoki answered. I just didn't say anything... I was still kinda embarrassed.

"Well, alright." Len turned around and walked away upstairs.

I just sat there with Naoki in silence for a while until Gakupo walked back down the staircase. He walked into the living room and sighed.

I looked at him and stood up slowly. "Hey..." I walked over to him and smiled as I stroked his cheek. He took my hand and smiled warmly back at me.

"Teenage girls are weird." He laughed. I stroked his cheek again and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure she hates you now." I laughed as he smiled again. "Well, I should take a shower. You'll tell me what happened afterwards, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He stroked my hair.

"Okay. Then I'll be in the shower."

***Gakupo's POV***

"Okay. Then I'll be in the shower." Kaito walked around me and out of the living room. I watched him as he walked upstairs slowly.

I turned back to Naoki and sighed.

"We can just forget that ever happened, right?" He asked. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Well... It was her fault so I'm not really mad at you." I smiled. "You're lucky she said something. I was about to beat the shit out of you."

He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I-Is that so? heheh..." I just stared at him for a second.

"So... um... I kinda heard your phone call earlier..."

"Eh? Oh yeah. My sister's pregnant." He smiled. "I'm exited. She said it's a boy! I can't wait!"

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you guys." His smiled grew even wider. I actually was happy for him. All he's ever had was his older sister, and when we were together he would always talk about how he wanted her to have a child.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" He threw his fists into the air. "KYA!"

I laughed as Gumi walked into the living room. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Gakupo, will you help me with something?" She asked.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to move some things in my room." She said. I stood from the chair and followed her to the staircase. "You're strong, right?" She asked as we walked up the stairs.

"U-uh well I guess."

We walked to her bedroom and she opened the door. I was surprised because all of her things were either green or orange. It made me laugh a little.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Th-the colors..."

"They're my favorite!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Just help me."

***Kaito's POV***

When I was done with my shower, I walked to my room to get my clothes. After I got dressed, I walked to Gakupo's room and opened the door. The light was on and he was laying over the side of the bed, with his feet hanging over.

I laughed and closed the door. "Gakupo? You awake?" I asked. He didn't answer so I walked over to him. He was sleeping... AND HIS FACE WAS SO FUCKING CUTE!

I smiled and moved some hair from his face. I just stared at him and admired his... his hot face.

After a second, I leaned down and kissed his soft forehead. He opened his eyes a little and looked at me. I stroked his cheek and smiled as he took my hand. "H-hey..." He mumbled. He sat up slowly and yawned.

"Do you want to sleep already?" I asked. He looked at me.

"N-no that's alright. I'll do whatever you want to do." He looked kinda sleepy.

"W-well we can sleep... it's alright if you're tired." I walked over to the door and switched off the light. When I walked back to the bed, Gakupo had already laid back down. I smiled and patted his stomach. "Hey... you should take off your pants, kay?" He just moaned and rolled over. I patted his thigh. "You shouldn't sleep in your pants." He didn't say anything. I sighed. "Do I have to take them off of you?"

He groaned and grabbed my arm. He pulled me onto the bed and pinned me down, leaning over me. I felt my face get hot as he just stared at me. "Wh-what? What is it?" I asked. He stroked my thigh and lifted my leg a little. "D-don't tell me you want more-"

"Just a little more." He stroked my cheek.

"I... I thought you were sleepy!" I yelled. He smiled and slid his hands up my shirt. "W-wait... I..." He leaned down and started licking my neck. "A-ah... I just took a shower..."

"It's alright if I make you dirty again." He slid my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor.

"D-don't say it like that..." He smirked and removed his shirt slowly. "G-Gakupo..."

"Hey... I won't force you to do it..." He stroked my cheek.

"W-well it's just..." I sighed. "O-okay..." He smiled and slid down my pants a little.

Just then, Rin swung the door open quickly. "GAKU-NII~... oh... OH!..." She stared at us with wide eyes. "YOUR SHIRT IS OFF!" She yelled. Gakupo sighed and let go of my pants. "Y-YOUR SHIRT! IT'S GONE! A-AND Y-YOUR CHEST I-IS SHOWING AND-AND... AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!"

Gakupo stood up from the bed and walked over to her. "What did you need, Rin? I told you to stay in your room unless it was an emergency."

"I-I was hungry! I... I... and I wanted to apologize to Nao-kun again..." Gakupo patted Rin's head.

"Alright. But go straight back to your room when you're done. Understand?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Rin yelled.

"What was that?"

"I-I understand!" Gakupo patted her head again before she turned around. When she left, he closed the door and sighed.

He was still facing the door as he removed the band holding up his hair. His hair fell down to his knees so perfectly... I loved his hair.

"G-Gakupo..." He turned back to me and walked to the bed.

"Well, she ruined it." He sat next to me on the bed.

"H-hey..." He held my hand. "You still have to tell me what happened." I said.

"Eh? O-oh yeah..." He sighed. "I didn't sleep well so I went downstairs... and I saw Rin on top of Naoki kissing him. I was about to kill Naoki but she said it was her fault... 'Cause apparently she likes him or something..."

I looked at my knees. "Wow..." He sighed again.

"Yeah... Well she's a teenage girl... I don't even know..." I looked at him and stroked his cheek.

"It's all over now. At least you didn't have to kill Naoki." I laughed.

"Oh yeah... Naoki's sister is pregnant. He's happy about that..." He laughed a little. "Hey... You know when you were drunk... You said something really mean to him..." My eyes widened.

"Wh-what did I say!?" I yelled.

"It was really mean..."

"What was it!?" I leaned a little closer to him.

"You said something about his mother... then corrected yourself and said he doesn't have one." My mouth hung open.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Why am I so disrespectful when I'm drunk!?" I yelled.

"That wasn't your first time getting drunk?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"W-well I went out on my 20th birthday... and... well I don't even remember..." I shook my head and squeezed his hand tighter. He sighed.

"You were the cutest thing ever when you were drunk." He smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, man... I wanted you then so bad..."

"You have me now." I said. He looked at me and smiled again.

"You're right." He pushed me down onto the bed again and leaned back over me. "I have you all to myself."

"U-uh..." He started removing my pants. "G-Gakupo..." He threw my pants on the floor and stroked my leg.

"I'll make you feel good again, alright?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly as he smiled.

He then reached his hand down and stroked my member gently. I moaned as he began rubbing it. "I love you, Kaito."

"G-Gakupo... m-mmm~" He let go of my member and leaned his head down to lick it. I moaned loudly and put my hand on his head. "G-Gakupoo~ no... ah..." He licked the tip of it and I groaned louder.

"Kaito..." He stroked my thigh as he put my member into his mouth. He began moving his head up and down and... it felt so good.

"O-oh! G-Gakupoo~ ah... ohhh~" I moaned as he stroked my thigh again. "Ohhh~ ah~... Gakupo I'm... I'm gonna... noo~" His mouth was so warm inside, and his tongue was rubbing against it and licking it... I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna... o-oh I'm... A-AHH!" I came into his mouth after a second.

He took my member out of his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips. "That was pretty quick." He laughed. "Your face is so cute." I just stared at him for a while, breathing hard.

"G-Gakupo..." He smiled and stroked my leg.

"I'm glad that felt good, love." He said. He then stood up and removed his pants.

"Gakupo..." He leaned over me again, now... naked... He stroked my cheek and leaned forward to kiss my lips.

"It's my turn, now."

**KAYYYYYY guys a REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! I'm sorry about that but... I wanted you guys to be able to read this one while I think about HOW i'm gonna write that next chapter...**

**So Mimoru-chan... I know I told you there might not have been lemon in this chapter but I thought... 'Hey I might as well just SQUEEZE a lemon in there'**

**LOL do you see what I did there?... I know... No one gets my jokes... heheh...**

**But I ended up putting a lot of lemon...**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**so... how's it goin'?...**

**Well... I'll get started on the next chapter... I guess...**

**SEE YA!**

**KYAA~ TheDitsie101**


	15. Chapter 15

***hey guys time for the next chapter... I just wanted to say I'm so happy you guys like my story I could cry right now like seriously... Thank you so much.***

***This is a little bit of a spoiler* (so... just so you guys know... Gakupo's struggle hasn't actually _began _yet... so... Keep reading until his struggle actually comes... just in case you were still wondering about the title... Oh, and uh... about Gumi... nevermind)**

**Oh, and I'm gonna go back and fix a lot of things I saw that weren't supposed to be there or I just noticed was wrong. Sorry about all the dumb mistakes in this fic... but hey, I'm dumb. :3**

***Gakupo's POV* **

***The next day***

I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was Kaito's blue hair laying on top of the soft pillow. I was holding him tight all night... I know he loved the feeling. I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

He was sleeping so peacefully... But I wouldn't have expected him not to be. Especially considering the things we had done the night before. I kept him awake pretty late.

I saw his eyes open slowly and looked at me with a tired expression. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead softly.

"Good morning, love."

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled. I kissed his cheek and hugged him a little tighter. I started sliding my hand down his back slowly. "G-Gakupo..." I slid my hand underneath his boxers onto his butt. "N-no..." I just smiled and pushed my fingers slowly in between his cheeks until I found his entrance. I started rubbing around the small hole as he moaned. "N-no it's... it's dirty there... ah..."

"You like it when I touch you this way, don't you?" He just moaned loudly and pressed his cheek against my chest. I smiled and kept rubbing abound his entrance as his fingers trembled a little on my chest.

"Y-your fingers... ah..." I then removed my hand from his backside as he whimpered a little bit. He took his face from my chest and looked up at me. "Wh-what is it?" He asked. His face was deep red.

"Oh, so you wanted more?" I smiled as he opened his mouth. He closed it after a second, then opened it again.

"N-no!" He pushed me off of him and laughed awkwardly, sitting up and hugging his knees. "I'm too tired to do it again, anyways..."

"You don't seem tired." He looked at me as I sat up and took his arm.

I pinned both of his arms onto the bed and leaned over him a bit. He just stared at me with the cutest face ever. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I _am _tired." He pouted. "You kept me up so late last night. It's your fault."

"Would you rather sleep, or make love?" I asked. His face looked surprised for a moment. He stared at me for a while until he gave me an answer.

"Sleep." He said with a blank expression. I laughed and leaned down to his ear.

"You know you don't mean that." I felt his breath on my ear. "Didn't you say as much as I wanted?" I whispered. He started squirming underneath me trying to break out of my grip.

"NO! I NEVER SAID THAT! I SWEAR!" He kept struggling.

"I didn't expect you to lie to me like this, Kaito. Just admit you said it, and-"

"I SAID NOOOO~! I DON'T WANNAAAA~!" He kept yelling and trying to get out from under me. When he finally gave up, he pouted and looked away.

"Have I ever mentioned to you that I love your voice?" I asked. He didn't answer... he looked embarrassed for some reason. I leaned back down to his ear and whispered. "Especially when we make love. Hearing your voice drives me crazy."

"If... if I give you this... you have to do some things for me." He said under me.

I looked at him and nodded. "I'll do anything for you, love."

"Why do you keep c-calling me that?" He asked. I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Because I love you. You love me, right?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes! Of course!" He yelled.

"Good." I leaned down and licked his neck as he moaned.

"Ah..." I let go of one of his wrists and reached my hand down to place my hand on his member that was now rubbing against the fabric of his boxers.

"You're this hard?" He moaned as I started rubbing it. "You must really want more attention. Am I right?"

"G-Gakupo..."

"Answer me." I rubbed his hard member faster as he moaned louder.

"Y-... yes... ah..."

"Tell me what you want, Kaito." I said. I knew how much he wanted me by how hard he was under my hand.

"I... I want you... inside o- ah... inside of me..." He moaned.

"Oh? I thought you were tired..."

"P-... please..."

Just then, I heard the door creak open slowly. I looked over to see Rin at the door... she was crying. "G-Gaku-...nii..." She sobbed.

I took my hand away from Kaito and he whined a little from the loss of contact. I kissed his cheek softly before whispering to him. "Just let me take care of this."

I stood from the bed and walked over to Rin, still crying at the door. I knelt down to her and took her hand from her face. "Gaku-nii..."

"Hey, stop it." I dried her tears as she sobbed and placed my hand on her cheek. "Why are you crying? Tell me what happened." I said.

"L-L-Len was b-being m-mean to m-me..." She sniffled and looked at the floor.

"What did he say to you, Rin?" I asked.

"He... he called me a-annoying and-and... he pushed me-" She started sobbing again into her hands. I sighed as I took her hands down and lifted her chin.

"You want me to beat him up for you?" I smiled as she nodded her head slowly. "Alright, I will. Now stop crying... Go do girly things, Kay?"

"A-alright..." I kissed her forehead as she smiled. She turned around and ran down the hallway.

I sighed and stood back up, closing the door and making sure it was locked that time. I turned back to Kaito, still laying on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling and his legs were spread apart a little.

When I climbed back onto the bed, he smiled at me as I leaned over him. "She always seems to interrupt us... but that's okay, now." I leaned down and kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted his legs, making them rub against my thighs.

His tongue entered my mouth quickly as he moaned a little. We were kissing for a while until he pushed me back a little. "Gakupo... please..." He stared at me for a second, breathing hard. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"A little impatient, are we? I'm surprised you want more after all we did last night." I smiled wider. "That's alright, though." I quickly pulled down his boxers and threw them onto the floor. "This will make up for all that time we waited."

"H-... Hurry..." He mumbled. I smiled again and removed my shirt slowly. He watched me as I threw it onto the floor.

Right before I took off my boxers, I heard a banging on the door. '_Another fucking interruption..._' I thought.

"What the hell do you want!?" I snapped, looking towards the door.

"Don't you curse at me! You guys need to get out of bed, NOW!" Meiko's voice was loud. "You slept through breakfast all the way to lunch time! We won't eat without you!"

I sighed and looked back at Kaito, who's face was red as he looked down. My hands were on his legs that were still lifted. He rubbed them against my thighs again and pointed to my crotch area... I smiled and turned my head back at the door.

"You guys should eat. Don't worry, we won't be long. Alright?"

"Well you'd better hurry or your food will get cold." I heard Meiko's footsteps and them get softer as I smiled again. I looked back at Kaito and stroked his thigh.

"We have to hurry, kay?" I quickly stood, took off my boxers and walked over to grab the bottle of lubricant that had been used the night before. Kaito had knocked it out of my hands onto the floor because he was rushing me to enter him... a-anyways...

I walked back over to him and quickly climbed back onto the bed. He lifted his legs again and rubbed them on my thighs as I opened the bottle in my hands. I put some of it onto my hand and rubbed it on his entrance. He moaned and lifted his legs higher. "Put it in..."

I laughed a little. "Just one second..." I quickly put more lubricant on my hand and rubbed it onto myself. Kaito whined and took the bottle from my hands. He leaned over and set it on the nightstand.

I laughed again as he looked back to me. "N-now." He demanded.

I smiled and lifted his legs higher. I positioned myself before entering him. "Alright, then..." I slowly pushed myself into him. He moaned loudly and squeezed the covers in his hands.

"Oh, Gakupo... mmm~" He groaned. I leaned down and kissed his neck as I thrust slowly. He moaned even louder before he spoke. "F-faster s-so you can cum quickly..."

I started thrusting faster into him and stroked his thigh. "Kaito..."

"O-oh... Gakupo-ohh~... ah yes..." He kept moaning loudly until he was gasping. I just thrust into him harder and he started screaming.

I quickly leaned down and kissed his lips, slipping in my tongue hoping that it would quiet him down. He moaned so loud and high-pitched into my mouth as he wrapped his arms around my neck. It didn't work, though. His moans were as loud as his screams.

When I pulled out of the kiss, he gasped as I started licking his neck. I knew I would cum quick because of the feeling... I was almost there. "O-Ohh~ Gakupo... You're always... so g-good... ahh~" He moaned loudly again right before I came. And when I did, he screamed so loud... I loved to hear him scream.

"Kaito... I love you." I whispered into his ear as he moaned one more time.

"Oh, Gakupo..." He let go of me as I pulled myself out of him. "I love you, too." He smiled at me as I lay beside him and held his hand.

By that time, I was already feeling much better about the time we had wasted apart. W-well you know what I mean...

* * *

**Oh my god 'Lubricant' is such and ugly and awkward word I hate it... I HATE IT! I HATE WRITING IT URRGGHHH! I'm trying my best with all that lubricating shit alright so don't give me any shit with all this shit shit shit shit SHIT...  
**

***Kaito's POV*  
**

After I took a shower, Gakupo had gotten in and I was sitting alone in the living room waiting for him. He was taking a long time, but hey, he was probably just beating up Len or something. It didn't even really bother me that much... Because I was eating ice-cream while I waited.

I was so happy Luka had thought of me while she was at the store. She had stocked up on tuna, herself, and had given Len and Rin bananas and oranges... and of course, she got Miku some leeks. I had laughed at the fact that she forgot about Gakupo. But, he wouldn't care anyways. It's not like he eats much...

As I ate my ice-cream in the living room, I noticed that it looked like it would rain again. At the same time, Rin walked into the living room eating an orange. She looked like she was super happy about something.

"Hey, Kaito-nii!" She sat next to me on the couch and munched on her orange.

"Hey, Rin." I smiled. "Are you happy about something?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"My friends are coming over for a sleepover!" She yelled.

"S-Sleepover!? When!?" I was shocked. She usually never had friends over... I didn't really even know she had friends.

"Today. They could be here any minute." She smiled.

"H-how many g-girls will be here!?" I yelled.

"Five. Not that many."

'_F-...Five!? FIVE!?'_ Just the thought of that many girls around here made my skin crawl. I didn't really like little girls. Rin was an exception, because well... she's family.

"B-But you don't go to public school! You're home-schooled! How do you have that many friends!?" I quickly took another bite of my ice-cream because I noticed it was melting a bit.

"I still have friends, Kaito-nii... Just not a lot..." She sighed and chewed more of her orange.

I leaned back on the couch and started thinking about how bad her little friends would be... After a minute, she said something else that made me laugh.

"Hey hey... Will you and Gaku-nii get married?" When I started laughing, she crossed her arms. "You don't wanna get married with him?"

"R-Rin-" Before I could say another word, the doorbell interrupted me. Rin quickly stood up and screamed.

"MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!" She dropped her crutch and hopped to the door on her good leg.

"R-Rin!" I placed my bowl onto the table and grabbed her crutch as she opened the door. All of a sudden, there was a lot of screaming and I saw little teenage girls running everywhere.

Oh my god I hated those girls... You'll find out why soon enough...

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

I had gotten out of the shower and was about to walk downstairs when Len stopped me and grabbed my arm.

"I need that money, man." I quickly pushed him against the wall and twisted his arm around his back. He screamed as I pushed his cheek against the wall and squeezed his arm.

"You'll get the money once you apologize to Rin for what you did to her. Understand that?"

"Y-YES! OWW LET ME GO!" He screamed.

"What?"

"I UNDERSTAAAAAAND! PLEEAASSE JUST LET ME GOOO!" I let him go and he fell on his knees. "God... It's like you're the strongest guy in the world or something! You're gonna break my arm one day!" He yelled as he stood.

"Only if you deserve it." I started walking down the hallway and he ran in the other direction.

When I walked down the staircase, I think I heard Kaito yelling and... a bunch of girls? Kaito sounded like he was in pain, so I ran the rest of the way and into the living room.

When I got there I was shocked to see five of teenage girls... on top... of my Kaito...

"G-Gakupo! Get them off of me!" He yelled.

"Just hold still!" One of the girls held his shoulders down. I think they were putting something on his face...?

Rin was just standing there watching. I looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "We're having a sleepover." She explained bluntly.

I just looked back at the girls on top of Kaito. "N-noo! Stop it! I... I'm not a girl! I don't want makeup- G-GAKUPO WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THE-"

"Just shut your mouth so I can put lipstick on you!" Another girl yelled.

"L-Lipstick!? A-ALRIGHT YOU GUYS WANT SOMETHING!? Y-YOU CAN HAVE ALL MY ICE-CREAM!" Kaito screamed. All of a sudden it became quiet. Kaito stopped screaming and sighed. "That's what you want, isn't it? You can have it! Just let me go!"

The girls stood up and looked at Rin. "He said we can have his ice-cream." One of them said.

Then another girl said: "But I wanted to put a dress on him!" And then I guess they all agreed with that, because they jumped back on him and continued what they were doing.

I actually found it funny... And though I knew he would be mad at me later... I... I was enjoying it.

"S-Stop! I'm NOT WEARING A DRESS! NOOO!" Kaito was screaming again. "WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK THE GUY WITH REALLY LONG PURPLE HAIR!?"

"No! We like your short, blue hair! It's pretty!" A girl yelled.

After that, I think Kaito gave up. He didn't scream or kick anymore. He just lay there and let them put makeup on him. I couldn't see his face, though. A girl was in the way.

Rin walked over to me and tugged on my shirt. "Sorry if this makes you mad... but I'm gonna join 'em, now." She smiled and walked back over to the other girls.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Gakupo." I heard Kaito mumble.

I just laughed and said: "Hey, Rin... Tell me when you're done with him, alright?"

* * *

***about an hour later*  
**I had gone upstairs and Rin had called me to see Kaito because they were done dressing him up. I was walking down the hallway... but right when I walked past Gumi's room, Naoki opened her door and stepped out.

His eyes widened when he saw me and I stopped. "U-uh, Gakupo! Hi... heh..."

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"We were just talking! I swear! Please believe me!?" He begged.

I just stared at him for a second before shrugging my shoulders. It didn't even really matter if they had sex or not. It's not like I cared what they did.

So I just walked downstairs and he walked to Len's room. He and Len had been playing video games together a lot so...

When I arrived in the living room, I was so shocked. I saw... I saw Kaito... but... only it wasn't Kaito. It was a woman? No, no. It was Kaito. My eyes were wide at the sight of him... he was... he was actually wearing a dress... He had bracelets and even an anklet on... I didn't know where those girls got all that junk.

"K-... Kait-..." I just stood there and took in his appearance. He looked so much like a woman... he didn't have that much makeup on (which, those girls didn't do a bad job.), but he had a clip in his hair and-... and that dress... "You actually let them put a dress on you?" I asked.

The dress was all white and it came down to his knees. It had the small straps on his shoulders and... His legs were so cute... He was obviously embarrassed, but he saw me blushing...

"Hey... Gakupo..." He put his finger on his red lips. "Do you enjoy seeing me like this?" He lifted his dress up a little, revealing his thigh. "I bet you want me, huh?"

"Wh-Who's dress is that?" I asked, trying to ignore the questions he had just asked me.

He slowly walked over to me and pushed me against the wall. "It's Luka's dress... Do you like it?" He started rubbing his leg on mine as his hands traveled from my chest to my waist. "Does seeing me in this dress turn you on?"

Right as he asked me that question, someone opened the front door... and we happened to be standing right in front it.

Kaito's eyes were huge when he saw who stepped inside our mansion. "M-... MOM!? DAD!?" He screamed.

He quickly let go of me and just stood there... His parents were just staring at him. His face was as red as the lipstick on him... and he looked terrified.

"D-DAD! M-MOM! WH-WHAT ARE Y-YOU D-DOING H-HERE!?" His parents' mouths hung open as they glanced at me, then back to Kaito. He started waving his hands in front of his face. "A-AHH THIS IS- I WAS JUST- IT'S UH I-I-I-I-I-"

"K-... Kaito? Is that you?" His mother asked. She slowly walked up to him and reached out her hand to touch his face.

"Y-... yes... It's me..." He sighed and looked at the floor. "U-uhh... Dad... sorry you had to see me like this..." His father was still at the door. He looked a little angry but at the same time, he looked like he would laugh.

"You're a really pretty girl." His mother lifted his chin and looked at him. She whispered: "It doesn't matter what your father thinks." and winked at him. Then she looked down at his legs and smirked. "Aww, honey, do you shave your legs, too!?" Kaito then pushed her away and blushed furiously.

"I-I JUST LIKE THE FEELING OF THEM SHAVED! I DON'T LIKE THE HAIR! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!" He screamed. I laughed a little and he glared at me, then back at his mother. "Wh-why are you guys even here?" Kaito asked again.

His father then walked from the door and closed it. "We just wanted to see our son... But I guess we caught you at a bad time." His mother said as she looked at me. "Who is this?" She asked.

I then straightened myself out and said: "H-Hello... I am-" I just couldn't hold in my laugh there. Kaito gave me a face that told me to stop laughing. "I-I-I am Kamui, Gakupo. I'm your son's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

His mother smiled while his father sighed. "Aww you're so handsome! Nice to meet you, too." She walked up to me and lifted the hair that covered my most of my forehead. "I like the color of your hair..."

"Th-thank you-" She quickly turned me around and took my hair in her hands.

"How did you get this so long!? And it's... so soft..." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"W-well, you see, I've never cut my hair in my life. That's why it's so lo-"

"Kaito had always wanted long hair. Right, honey?" She turned her head to Kaito. He just sighed and crossed his arms. She walked over to him and started ruffling his hair. "And why did you have to dye your hair this awful blue color? You don't like black?"

Kaito then swatted her hand from his head. "I like blue. That's why." He snapped. "Now why are you here!?" His mother laughed hard. "Why are you laughing!?"

"I'm sorry, honey... It's just really hard to take you seriously when you're dressed like a woman." Kaito pouted. "Y-you don't dress like this all the time, do you?" His mother asked.

"No! Of course, not! The-The girls did it to me!" He sighed again and turned around. "I... I guess I should go take this stuff off..." He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

He turned back to me and just stared at me. At first I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want him to take the dress off... I-I liked it.

I turned to his parents. "E-Excuse us for a second..." I dragged Kaito around the corner and pushed him against the wall. He stared at me again with his huge beautiful eyes.

"Wh-What is it?" He whispered. I just smiled and kissed his red lips.

"Don't take the dress off." His eyes widened as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Keep all of this on. And later, I'll give you whatever you want."

"Wh-whatever I want?" He asked. I nodded my head and kissed him again.

Right when I kissed him, his mother walked around the corner and saw us. We both just stared at her until she smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, Kaito! My little baby boy is all grown up and he... he..." She gasped and grabbed Kaito's arm. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She hugged him tight and ran her finger through his hair.

"M-Mom! Let me go!" He yelled.

"No! Let me hug my baby!" She yelled and hugged him tighter. He hung his arms down to his sides and sighed. I just stood there and stared at them until she looked at me. "Hey!" She let go of Kaito and walked up to me.

"U-uh, yes?" I asked.

"You know, Kaito would always want to wear my clothes when he was little! He would always say, 'I'm like mommy!'" She laughed as I smiled and looked over to Kaito. He was blushing as he crossed his arms.

"M-Mom!" He yelled. She kept laughing and turned to him.

"Oh, sweetheart, you were the cutest baby in the world! And I'm sure Gakupo would like to hear a lot of-"

"No. There's no need for him to hear any embarrassing stories of mine." Kaito snapped.

"Actually, it would be nice to-"

"Gakupo, if you say one more word, you know what _won't _be happening tonight." He glared at me... and I could tell he was serious, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"K-Kaito, now don't be so mean to your boyfriend." His mother patted his shoulder.

"B-but he's just messing with me!" He crossed his arms again and pouted. "He knows I don't want him to hear the stories, but he wants me to be embarrassed."

I laughed. "Why are you always embarrassed about something around me? I'm your boyfriend, Kaito."

"I-I'm... your boyfriend..."

"Why are you acting surprised?" I asked. "You've been my boyfriend for almost a month..."

"You've been going out that long!?" His mother yelled. "I should've met him sooner!" She hit Kaito's arm.

"Ow! Mom, it hasn't even been a whole month yet!" He pouted a little. "And that hurt, Mom..."

She started rubbing his arm. "Aww I'm sorry, sweetie. I forgot about your sensitive skin... and you bruise so easily- OH MY BABY BOY!" She quickly hugged him tight again.

"Ah- MOM! S-Stop hugging me so tight! Urgh!" She pushed her off of him, but she grabbed him and squeezed him a third time.

"Oh, my little Kaito... I remember when you were in my arms after giving birth to you... You were so small and pale..."

"M-Mom, please..."

"A-And now your dressing up like girls... and messing around with your boyfriend... and everything like an adult... You... You're an adult, now..." Kaito pushed her off of him again and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Mom. I'm an adult. So stop treating me like I'm a child." He said.

"Oh, sweetheart... I'm sorry, I... I just haven't seen you in so long and-and I love you so much, dear..." She moped as Kaito sighed.

"I love you, too, Mom..."

It was actually really hard not to laugh at Kaito... He still had all that makeup on and everything... So I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. But I quickly stopped when he glared at me and said: "If you laugh one more time, Gakupo, I swear..."

His mother sighed. "Well I have to go... Your father and I were just passing through here, and we had something else to do."

"Oh... Alright, then." His mother hugged him one more time and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, you're just such a pretty girl..." She sighed. "And, uh... I'm just making sure... Are you completely gay?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "M-Mom!"

"Just answer my question, Kaito!" She yelled. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I... I... I g-guess I'm... bisexual..." He kind of mumbled there.

"I couldn't hear you, dear..." His mother lifted his chin.

"I-I'm bisexual, alright!?" He yelled. "I'm not saying it again..."

His mother laughed. "I heard you. Oh, and your father is waiting for me in the car, but just know he loves you. He'll get used to you and Gakupo soon. He's having a little trouble dealing with it, but I'm going to talk with him." She sighed. "Well I really, really have to go now, sweetheart. I love you, and I'll see you some other time, Kay?" She kissed his forehead.

"Y-yeah... Maybe I'll come home one day or something..."

"Yes that would be great." She turned around and walked over to me. "Goodbye, Gakupo." She put her hand on my cheek. "Aw... you are just a very handsome guy!"

We both smiled before I chuckled and said goodbye.

When she left, Kaito sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

I smiled again and walked to him to sit with him. "Your mother is very kind." I said. "Why didn't your dad wanna talk to me?"

He looked up at me. "You asshole..." My eyes widened.

"Wh-What are yo-"

"You kept embarrassing me with your laughing and teasing shit. It's not funny, Gakupo..."

"I... I didn't know you would be mad at me. I'm sorry, Kaito... I'm sorry, okay?" I was about to hug him when he pushed me away.

He stood up and glared at me. "Whatever... I'm gonna take this girly shit off now." He was about to walk away but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"W-wait!" I stood up and hugged him tight. "Kaito... I didn't know that it would make you this upset. I'm really, honestly sorry. I swear..."

He hesitated, but slowly wrapped his arms around me and laughed a little into my chest. "You just want me to keep the dress on, isn't that right?"

I laughed, too, and ran my fingers through his hair. "Well, yes. But I hate it when you're upset, you know. Especially if I cause it... I never want to make you angry with me. I'll do anything to make you feel better..."

He looked up at me and smiled. The next words out of his mouth surprised me.

"Make love to me?" My mouth hung open and he laughed. "You said 'anything'."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I-I s-said th-that..." I couldn't talk properly. I just didn't believe what he had just asked me to do. I know we've done it plenty of times before, but it was different when he said it like that. When HE said it that way...

He laughed as I let go of him. "You're so cute when you blush..." He tilted his head. "So, are you gonna give me this, or not?"

I blinked a couple of times before nodding my head slowly. He laughed again and turned around, running upstairs and leaving me in the living room. For a second, I just stood there like my mind was completely blank.

Then when I walked slowly up the staircase, I could hear all those girls in Rin's room yelling and playing. I reminded myself I had to lock my bedroom door when I had arrived.

I opened my door and... and I saw Kaito on my bed. He was on his hands and knees with his backside facing me. I immediately closed the door as he smiled and placed his finger on his lips.

"Gakupo... You can tease me..." I was shocked. "Play with me... be rough with me? You can do whatever you want to this body, Gakupo. I'm all yours."

I locked the door and quickly walked over to him. When I knelt down, I slowly stroked his thighs and lifted the dress that covered his ass. He wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"K-Kaito..."

"Why aren't you doing anything yet?" The tone he used made it sound like he really wanted it.

I then leaned my head forward, stuck out my tongue and began licking the small area around his entrance. He moaned loudly and gasped, putting his head down onto the bed.

"Ahh... Y-your tongue... no... d-don't put your mouth there..." He moaned one more time.

I stopped licking his hole and laughed. "But you said I could do anything to your body, Kaito. You're all mine, remember?"

"B-but-" I slapped his ass hard and he gasped. "A-ah..."

"It's too late, you already said it. You're mine." He didn't say anything when I continued licking his small entrance. He just kept moaning loudly.

"G-Gaa~ Gakupo... I want you inside..."

When I stopped licking his hole again, I asked: "What did you say?"

"I w-want you inside of me-" I quickly pushed one of my fingers into him. It was easy to push it in, because of my saliva there. "Ah..."

"Beg me." I moved my finger in and out of him slowly.

"Mmm~ P-please... Please put it in-inside... oh, please..." He moaned as I pulled my one finger out a little, then put another one in. "T-two..."

"What do you want inside of you? You have to be specific, Kaito."

He moaned again and turned his head to me a little. "I... I want your... your..."

"My what?" I stuck a third finger into him.

"Ahh... your cock... I want it inside... p-pleeeaaase..." I smiled and took my fingers out of him.

"My cock? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Y-yes... please put it in..." My smile widened as I stood up.

I quickly took off all of my clothes as Kaito crawled forward on the bed. When I got on the bed with him, I leaned over and picked up the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. Although, I didn't need a lot because my fingers loosened him up a bit.

I still put on a little and threw the bottle on the floor. And when I positioned myself, I entered him very fast. He moaned loudly right before I took it back out of him.

"Ah put it back in!" I then slapped his ass again and he gasped.

"You don't order me around, Kaito."

"I-I'm sorry... P-Please? Please put it back in..." I smiled and rubbed his ass where I smacked it.

"That's more like it."

Then I grabbed his hips and entered him again. I started thrusting fast right away, making him scream and moan very loud.

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Quiet down a little..."

"I-I can't! N-Not when you're th-thrusting th-this h-hard i-into m-me!" He yelled.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

He moaned loudly again before speaking. "I l-love it! Th-that's wh-why I'm sc-screaming... I-I love it so much..." He groaned and shoved his face down onto the covers as I thrust hard into him. I heard him sob and scream as I thrust even faster. That's when he lifted his head up and yelled. "O-Ohh! G-Gakupo, yes... Fuck me, Gakupo! Fuck me!"

After that, I just couldn't control myself. I started thrusting wildly and he screamed so loud I just knew everyone could hear it.

"K-Kaito..." I leaned down to his ear. "You have to be quiet..."

He just screamed louder and yelled, "I CAN'T! Y-YOU'RE TOO ST-STRONG!" and screamed again.

He put his head down onto the covers and moaned loudly. I could kinda tell he was trying to keep his voice down, but I could also tell it was hard for him. I think I heard him sob a little when I came inside of him. Then he gasped. "O-oh... It's c-coming out..."

"Kaito..." I slowly pulled myself out of him and he moaned. "Did that make you feel better?" I asked.

He laughed and turned around on the bed. He then lay on his back and nodded his head. "Yes... Will you give me more?"

"HEEYYY! GIVE US BACK OUR KAITO-KUN!" I heard those girls yell in the hallway and bang on the door.

'_Your? KAITO-KUN!?_'

Then I think I heard a girl say something about purple, then another girl yelled: "Yeah! Let's get the purple-haired guy!"

I looked at Kaito, then back at the door when I heard Rin's voice. "Gaku-nii! We wanna play with you! Come out, and we'll do your hair!" She yelled.

Then Kaito spoke from beneath me. "Gakupo's busy! Come back later, alright!?"

I heard some fiddling with the door knob when another girl spoke. "Why did you lock the door!? OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!?"

"NO! GO AWAY! WE'RE BUSY!" The girls started banging hard on the door. He then sat up and stood from the bed.

"What are you-"

"Cover yourself, Gakupo." He glanced at me and my eyes widened. He picked up my boxers from the floor and threw them at me. "Put them on."

Well, I did what he said while the girls were still banging on the door and yelling. And when my boxers were on, he walked over to the door and quickly opened it.

Right when he did, the girls screamed: "YAY!" and ran over to me.

"Why did you let them in!?" I looked at Kaito and he smiled.

"This is what you get for not helping me when they did _this_." He pointed to his face and smiled wider. "Besides, they ruined it. I'm not in the mood anymore..."

My mouth hung open as he just walked out of the room and closed the door. Then the girls in front of me climbed onto the bed and started messing with my hair...

And all I could think was: '_He still doesn't have on underwear...'_

***Kaito's POV***

I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't want anyone else to see me in that dress and shit... I'd had enough embarrassment for that day...

So I quickly removed all of the junk those girls put on me and grabbed my towel to go take a shower. But, on the way there, i started thinking: '_Why didn't my Mom knock?_'

**Alright... All I gotta say is this was really fun to write. XD Hilarious...**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one sorry for it taking so looooonngg!**

***sigh*... well PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna know how you feel about this pleeeaaase!?**

**So thank you very much for reading! And uh... that's all I gotta say...**

**Well, until next chapter...**

**Love ya!**

**KYAA~ TheDitsie101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys what's up? heheh here's the next chapter for ya! XD**

**Oh, and I wanted to say thank you to : 'Fujisaki123' I really appreciate your very kind words to me. Thank you. XD And, why you gotta say 'lubricant'!? GRRRR Nah... Do you mean to say that my writing has improved? Because I would love to hear that... if it hasn't, I would take advice from anyone! :)  
**

**Anyways, here's the chapter:**

***A few days later* (Rin and Len's birthday) XD (Oh fuck and so I realized when I went back that I said their birthday would be in a few days but I ended up losing track and making it two weeks later. So So SO SO sorry about that guys. forgive me?)  
**

***Kaito's POV***

The next few days were boring and normal and shit... And we hadn't been getting any calls from Master, and we were wondering why...

Well Rin and Len's birthday finally came around... and... Oh, Gakupo had given Len money so he went out with Meiko and bought Rin some presents. He's a nice brother, but he's a pain... He was bugging me yesterday about giving him my ice-cream... ugh.

But Gakupo had told me what Rin wanted for her birthday. He said she wanted a kitten.

I was shocked at first, but then I thought: '_What kind of teenage girl wouldn't want a pet?_' so I smiled. It's nice she wanted a pet, but could she take care of it well?

But, of course, Gakupo wanted to make her happy. So, he got her a kitten... and oh my gosh it was so cute. We had to hide it in my room so she wouldn't see it... and I would pet it CAUSE IT WAS SO CUTE!

It was brown with light-brown stripes and the eyes were light grey. It had a black spot on its forehead and I just adored it. But it wasn't my kitten. It belonged to Rin.

I had gotten her books on how to draw because she always showed me her drawings and she said she wanted to be an artist... She's a very talented girl, but even she, herself told me she wanted to get better at singing and drawing. And that's not all I got her.

Since I didn't know quite what girls liked, Luka had told me some things that I could get her. Like necklaces, clothes or shoes... She had even showed me where to get them, but I didn't wanna go by myself, so she went with me.

(I didn't want Gakupo to come with me, because it would be weird for two guys to look at girly shit like that... eww...)

Oh, and I had gotten Len a bunch of video games... like five ... Since I know how much he loves them, and he never told me he wanted anything else, so... Plus, Gakupo told me how he said he didn't need much for his birthday.

Eheheh anyways, that day, Rin had burst into Gakupo's room where we were sleeping. I quickly opened my eyes because I felt a huge weight on top of me, and when I turned my head, I saw Rin's face right in front of me.

I screamed when she yelled: "KAITO-NII!" and scared the shit out of me. Gakupo sat up and quickly looked at me. But when he saw Rin on top of me, he laughed.

"Hey, Rin. Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"She's on top of me!" I yelled. He just laughed again, then Rin started to laugh.

"Oh, Kaito-nii... It's my birthday!" And the same time she said that, Len appeared in the doorway and yelled:

"Rin! Meiko cooked us breakfast!"

Then Rin yelled, "Oh, yay! I wonder what she cooked!" and she jumped off of me, then out of the room with Len.

All I could say was, "What the hell..." And Gakupo laughed.

He kissed my forehead and stood from the bed. I just sat in the bed as he got dressed.

He put on grey pants, but... but he was about to put on a white shirt, and I didn't like it. "Wait! Don't put that one on!" I yelled.

He held the shirt in his hands and tilted his head. "Why not? You don't like this?" He asked.

"W-well... I like it when you wear... black..."

He smiled and laughed. "Alright. I'll wear the other shirt, if that makes you happy." And actually, it did make me happy. So I smiled when he put the shirt on. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead again. "I'll do anything that makes you happy, kay?"

"S-so... When should I get that kitten out of my room?" I asked.

"Uh... well a little later when they want their gifts, I guess..." And right when he said that, Rin swung the door open and ran over to him. She jumped on him, dropping her crutch and yelled:

"I WANT MY GIFTS! YOU GOT ME GIFTS? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE- GIMME THOSE GIFTS!"

Gakupo laughed and pushed her away. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"Only the word, 'gifts'." Her eyes were wide and she looked crazy... but it was funny, so I laughed a little.

And at the same time, Len ran into the room. "GIFTS!? GIMME THAT SHIT!"

"Oh my gosh what's up with you guys!?" I yelled.

Gakupo just sighed and said that they had to wait. They pouted and sulked, walking slowly out of the room and mumbling something about gifts...

When they were gone, I looked at Gakupo and smiled... But then I started thinking about random things, and I asked him: "Hey, if you dad hit you and stuff, why do you love him?"

"Wh-What?"

"E-Err... N-No well that's not quite what I meant... what I meant was... Well how did you forgive him?"

He rubbed the beck of his head. "Well he asked me to forgive him... and, I'm a nice person, so I forgave him. It's that simple."

"O-oh... Well what did your mom think about it?" I asked. He sighed.

"She wanted children, but she couldn't conceive. My father didn't- well only at the time, but she adopted Gakuko and I anyways. Of course she didn't like the fact that he hit me... but she couldn't do anything about it. She was afraid to get hit, or something... I don't know."

I just sat there and thought about it. It was weird to me, but, oh well. And then I started thinking about the time I saw his dad... I just realized he didn't look like him. I hadn't seen his mom yet...

"So, do you have any other questions?" He asked.

"A-Am I annoying you? I'm sorry..." He walked over to me and patted my head.

"No. You can ask me as many questions as you want, Kaito. Alright? You never annoy me..." He laughed. "You act so silly sometimes..."

I just laughed awkwardly as he kissed my cheek. "Well... uh... I might have more questions later... I can't think of any now..."

"Alright, then. Let's go downstairs, kay? Get dressed."

"O-OH! When you had that weird migraine thingy, it hurt you to open your eyes, but you looked at me anyways, right?" I asked.

"R-Right..."

"So why couldn't you open your eyes for the doctor? You said it hurt you so bad you couldn't, but you looked at me... I was kinda confused..."

He put his hand on his forehead and looked like he started to think... but after a while he sighed and said: "I don't know... it was kinda a long time ago, so..."

"W-Well that's alright I don't care anyways it doesn't really matter don't strain yourself over it!" For some reason, I spoke really fast saying that sentence, and Gakupo's eyes were wide as he chuckled.

"Oh, Kaito..." He sighed. "Alright, now. Get dressed." He walked to me again and leaned down to my lips... but he didn't kiss them.

"What? Kiss me..." I mumbled. He smiled and stroked my cheek soothingly before kissing my lips. When he pulled back, his wand was still on my cheek when I asked: "Will we see your parents soon?"

"O-Oh..." He took his hand away from me. "I guess. If you want to... When do you wanna go?"

"W-Well I don't care when we go... maybe tomorrow? It's really boring around here not being able to record any songs lately..."

He smiled and nodded his head right before Len stepped in the doorway. He was holding something in his hands that I couldn't quite see. "Hey..." He mumbled. "Wh... What the hell is this thing doing here?" He took a step forward and held out his hands, and in them was the kitten that Gakupo had gotten for Rin. It was squirming a little, as if it didn't like Len's hands touching it.

Gakupo quickly took it from Len and held it close to his chest before closing the door and whispering: "It's for Rin. Don't tell her, alright?"

Then I asked, "How did it get out of my room, anyways!?" And Len shrugged his shoulders.

"I was going in your room to snoop around. I always do that." My mouth hung open when he said that... and I was hoping he didn't find those video games I had bought him. "Why does she get a kitten!?" He yelled.

"Because I already gave you your present." Gakupo answered, running his hand over the soft kitten in he was holding, making it purr.

Len only pouted. "Did you get me something, Kaito?"

My head tilted to the side. "Yes, but you'll get it later. Do NOT go into my room again, or you won't get it. Kay?"

He nodded in response, and turned around before leaving the room. When I looked at Gakupo, the kitten he was holding started climbing up his shirt. He laughed and tried to take it off before I stood.

"Hey! You're gonna mess up his shirt!" I yelled, grabbing the kitten and carefully removed its claws from his shirt. It meowed a little (which was super cute) as I took it away from him. It was as if it loved Gakupo... but I didn't blame it. "I think it likes you." I muttered.

He laughed and smiled at me before stroking my cheek. The kitten in my hands meowed again and started squirming a lot, almost like it didn't like me at all. I pouted and set it down onto the floor, then it started running around and bumped into a wall.

I laughed quietly before Gakupo took my hand and pulled me close to him. My hands were on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my back. I just stared at him... he was just smiling at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I just love you so much... I wanted to hold you for a second. Is that alright?"

"Y-yeah... I guess that's okay." I mumbled. Then after a moment, I asked, "Why do you love me?" He pushed me away a little and held my shoulders as he burst out laughing. "I-I... I don't see anything funny..."

He finished laughing and looked up at me. "K-Kaito..." He was still smiling when he stroked my cheek and pulled me close to him again. "Kaito, there are a lot of reasons I love you... Your smile, your kindness, oh I just love your eyes..." He moved some hair from my face- I still hadn't fixed it from it's messiness. "The way to talk to me and try to make me happy all the time... How you are so shy at times and get embarrassed over small things is just so cute... It's like you're so small and cute that I wanna protect you, even if you can protect yourself sometimes... I just can't help but love you. The fact that you care about me and love me... I just have to love you back. It's impossible for me to not love you... So I will always love you for who you are, kay?"

"G-Gakupo..." I blinked a couple of times before nodding my head. He smiled again and kissed my lips passionately. I loved him so much...

"A-And..." He laughed again. "There are more things I love about you," A small smirk appeared in his face. "But..." I felt my face burn a little when he smiled again. "Oh gosh, Kaito, you have no idea how you make me feel..." His hand rose to my cheek. "When you smile at me it feels like... like..."

It felt like my insides were melting because... th-the face he was giving me... I just couldn't stop that small noise from escaping my mouth... and that feeling in my chest... it felt like my heart would explode. He made me feel so good... but then again I hated this feeling- no I just didn't like it... that much.

Then he laughed and stroked my cheek again. "What's s-so funny?" I asked.

"We-We had sex on our third day together, you know..."

He had just set my face on fire. "S-So what about it? Th-There's nothing really wrong about that..."

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with that." He kissed my forehead for a second. "Because we love each other." Right when he smiled at me, Luka walked into the room.

I pushed Gakupo away from me when I saw her smile at us and she started laughing. "N-Nothing's funny here!" I muttered before quickly walking past her and out of the room.

I started to run, but then I heard Gakupo behind me. "K-Kaito, get it!"

I looked down when I stopped to see the small kitten running along the side of the hallway. I laughed and quickly picked it up before I heard footsteps from around the corner.

It was Rin.

I quickly turned around, holding the kitten close to my bare chest. Then her footsteps stopped and the kitten dug its small claws into me. It didn't hurt that much... but it hurt a lot!

***That has happened to me SO MANY TIMES with my kitten... Ugh, Kaito, I feel for you... ***

"O-OwwwwwwWWWWWWWWW~"

"K-Kaito-nii? Are you alright, there?" Rin asked from behind. I laughed awkwardly before turning my head.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." And what's funny is... right when I said that, the kitten on my chest _meowed._

"K-Kaito-nii!? What was that!? Was that a-"

"Th-That was me!" I yelled as I removed the kitten's claws from my chest.

"A-Are you sure? That sounded like a-"

"Y-yes that was me! I'm sure that was me heheh- GAKUPO! HELP ME!" I yelled right before the kitten started squirming in my hands.

And I was relieved when I heard Gakupo's voice next to me. "Hey, Rin, why don't you go and play with Len. Then later I'll buy you ice-cream, kay?" I didn't hear his footsteps, but I didn't care. I was glad he made her go away.

"Kaito meowed!" She yelled from behind me.

He laughed and said: "Well, okay... Go play with Len, now."

"Okay, then." I heard her footsteps get softer and I sighed, relieved.

I turned my head when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He looked down at my chest and put his other hand there as his smile faded. "You're bleeding a little..."

I looked down at the squirming kitten in my hands, then my chest. I didn't notice it before... And all I could say was, "Oh..." Of course, it wasn't dripping with blood. It was a just a little bit and it hurt like hell.

"Did it hurt?" He asked when he took the kitten from my hands.

"Y-yeah... It hurt a lot..." I was starting not to like that kitten... for two reasons. One, it hurt me... And two, IT KEPT CUDDLING AGAINST MY GAKUPO! And purring and shit... fuck that cat. "Well I'll go get dressed and wash this off..." I mumbled.

"Alright." He leaned in to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I-I love you, too." I quickly turned around and walked to my room.

But when I got there, I saw... Len sitting on my bed WITH THE VIDEO GAMES I BOUGHT HIM! "LEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I screamed.

He just held up one of the video games and smiled. "Where did you get this!? I've always wanted this one! Can I have it!?"

Ruined it. He fucking ruined it.

* * *

***Gakupo's POV*  
**

I was walking back to my room with the kitten still in my hands when Rin wan up to me. "I can't find Len!" She yelled.

I started walking a little faster until I got to my bedroom door. "Well just look for him some more." I said as I hurriedly set the kitten down in my room and shut the door.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What? What are you talking about? I told you to go play with Len, Rin."

"Fine! I'm going!" I heard attitude in her voice and I hated that. She started walking away when I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what did you just say to me?"

"I-I'm sorry. Alright, I'll go look for Len." I let go of her arm and sighed.

"Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you lower your respect to me or anyone else. Don't use that tone of voice with me again. Got it?"

"Y-yes. Forgive me." She turned around again and walked slowly away.

I sighed again and walked into my room. But when I did, I saw that kitten on my bed and I was wondering how the hell it got up there. I guess it climbed the covers on the side or something.

It was sleeping when I walked over to it. I know Kaito liked it, but I don't think it liked him back. It wasn't even sleeping on his side of the bed... Like it fucking hated him.

Then I heard laud footsteps behind me. "GAKU-NIIIIII!" She ran up to me and grabbed my arm before I could hide the kitten... "Gaku-nii, there-" She just stared at the kitten for a second. "Wh-What's..."

"Ri-Rin-"

"YOU HAVE A KITTEN!?" She grabbed the kitten and squeezed it in her arms, waking it up and making it meow. "MMMM KITTYYYY!"

"That's for you, Rin."

"R-...REALLYYYYYY!? G-GAKU-NII, THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She started jumping up and down and screaming. "EEEKK! I'VE GOT A KITTEN!"

"You're welcome, Rin." She then threw the kitten down on the bed and jumped on me.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, GAKU-NII!" She jumped up and down while hugging me rubbing herself against me. I laughed and patted her head.

"I love you, too, Rin. That's why I got you this. Calm down, kay?"

"But I'm so happyyyyyy!" She began rubbing her face against my chest and she screamed into it loudly.

'_And after all Kaito did to try and keep it hidden... I feel bad for him.' _I smirked to myself. '_I know that cat hurt him, too... __I'll just make love to him later to make him feel_ _better...'_ Then I started thinking some thoughts about how sexy he was in bed and-

"What are you thinking about, Gaku-nii?" Rin asked me, her arms still wrapped around me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"U-Uh, no. What? No." My words didn't come out correctly. I knew what she had said, but messed up my answer...

"Are you alright?" Right when she asked that, I heard Kaito call my name from the hallway. His voice... I loved hearing it.

"Gakupoooo~? Are you in your room?" He asked.

I pushed Rin off of me and looked towards the opened door. "Yeah."

When I saw him step in the doorway, we both smiled at each other before he looked at Rin, who was holding the kitten again. His eyes widened, then his expression became a little angry.

"How did she find out!?" He yelled.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I-I'm sorry, Kaito..."

He smacked his lips and sighed as Rin pet the kitten. "I'm not... _that _angry..."

"Maybe you can teach Leia to meow like you did, Kaito-nii!" Rin yelled.

"Leia? Is that what you named it?" I asked. She nodded her head and laughed.

"Isn't it pretty? My daddy would never let me get a pet..."

Kaito walked over to us and sat down on the bed. "When was the last time you saw him? Don't you wanna call him? It's your birthday, after all..."

She sat down onto the bed next to him and looked to her knees. "I don't know what happened to daddy. i last saw him when I was eight years old... Len knows, but he won't tell me... I think he did something really bad and he went away..."

Kaito sighed. "O-Oh... I'm sorry, Rin-"

"N-No it's okay!" Rin looked up at him and smiled, but her smile faded when tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm alright..." She held the kitten close to her small chest and sobbed.

Kaito looked up at me with a face that asked: "What the hell should I do!?"

I sighed and pulled him off of the bed, taking his place where he sat. When I put my hand on the kitten in Rin's arms, she jumped a little and moved over. "Don't take it away from me!"

"I'll just put it down for a second. Don't worry." I took the kitten and set in on the floor, then wrapped my arms around Rin. "Stop crying. It's your birthday... Just think about playing with Leia. Isn't that happy?"

She sniffled and looked up at me, almost smiling. "Y-Yeah! Can I play with her now?"

"Yes. Go ahead." I smiled at her and she stood from the bed to pick up her kitten.

When she had it in her hands, she ran out of the room screaming, "LEIA!"

"I'm sorry..." Kaito was looking down at his feet when I looked at him. I stood and pulled him close to me. "Are you mad at me?"

"Kaito, you did nothing wrong. No, I'm not mad at you. Everything's fine."

"I know you don't like when she's upset..." He mumbled into my chest.

"Kaito... It's even worse when _you're _upset. I'm not even angry, okay? I promise." I ran my fingers through his soft hair before kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Kaito..."

"I love you, too..." Then he looked up at me and smiled. "Remember when we had that one concert... and you had to wear that samurai outfit?" He laughed as I frowned.

"That wasn't funny..."

"Oh, baby, you didn't look that bad..." My eyes widened at the fact that he called me 'baby'. I could feel my face burning at that point.

"B-Baby? Is that what you just called me?" I blinked a couple of times before he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why? You don't like that?" He questioned.

"No, no! I like it! You can call me anything you want!" I yelled. He smiled again and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"Alright!" He slowly turned around and began walking away. I sighed as he exited my room and looked around.

When I walked out into the hallway, I headed towards Len's room. I needed to ask him some questions...

When I got there, I opened the door and saw him playing a video game on his game console. He turned around and looked at me. "Whatcha want?"

I closed his door and walked over to his to sit next to him. "I need you to tell me some things..." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ooookaayy..."

I sighed and paused before asking, "What happened to your father?"

His eyes widened for a second, then he put his controller down next to him before looking down. "It's not something I would like to talk about..."

"You're gonna tell me, Len." I said.

For a moment, it was quiet. Then, he began by saying, "It all started with my mom. She wanted kids so much..." He leaned his head back onto the couch we were on and closed his eyes. "When she finally got the news she would have us, the doctor warned her that she might not make it through delivery. Because there was something wrong with her... Not that serious, but it definitely was when it came to the fact she might not be able to deliver us..."

I just kept listening, even when he took a moment to sigh and open his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "My dad didn't want her to go through with it. He wanted her to get an abortion so she wouldn't have the risk of dying. But she wanted us, so she did it anyways... B-But when she did, she died. Just like the doctor said..."

I sighed and moved to a more comfortable position before he spoke again. "My dad was heartbroken. He was always drinking and stuff... he never did anything bad to me or Rin, but we almost never saw him." He laughed a little. "One day I begged Rin to run away with me. I said, 'He won't even notice! He's never here anyways!' but, she loved him so she stayed. And I stayed with her..."

"So what happened to him?" I asked before Len held up a finger.

"Just wait a second... I'm gettin' into this..." He sighed again. "One day I came home from school and I was surprised to see him there. Rin was gone, at her friend's house... So my dad said to me, 'Hey kid. How ya doin'?' But he was drunk, and I could tell he was on drugs... and he had a gun in his hand... I was about to run, but he grabbed my arm. I was so scared he would shoot me... But he didn't. He sat me on the couch and started telling me this big story of what happened to our mom and why he's like that... and what he was about to do.

"He stood up from the couch and put the gun to his head..." My eyes widened as tears formed in his eyes and he sobbed. "He begged me not to tell Rin anything... not to tell her what he told me. Any of it... And right before he pulled the trigger, he told me..." He sobbed again. "H-He told me that he loved me and Rin... and that was it. I was about eight years old when I saw it happen."

I was shocked... I didn't say anything for a moment, then I asked, "What did you tell Rin?"

He dried his tears before looking at me. "I told her he was just gone. I didn't know what else to say..." He lifted his knees up on the couch and hugged them.

"I'm sorry, Len..." I was about to hug him, when he cringed and glared at me.

"Go hug your damn boyfriend..."

"L-Len-"

"Leave me alone now. I told you what you wanted to know, now just go away..." He hugged his knees tighter.

"Len, listen to me." He looked at me as I raised my hand to my chest. "I know how you feel. I really do." I pressed my hand against my shirt when he blinked his eyes. "I watched as my parents were murdered... I know how it felt... And it still hurts." I put my hands down and sighed. "I'll leave you alone, now."

I stood up as he looked back down at his knees. "Sorry..." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, it's alright. Play some more video games or something..." I was about to leave when I turned around, but I saw Rin standing in the doorway crying. I was shocked that I didn't hear the door open or anything! "Rin!"

She took a step back. "L-Len..."

Len stood up. "Rin, you heard me!?" He yelled.

"L-Len... You should've told me... a-about d-daddy..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "A-And m-mommy!" She sobbed as tears ran down her face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MOMMY!?"

"R-Rin, calm down-"

"MOMMY'S DEAD! DADDY'S DEAD! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW, LEN!?" She kept yelling as I took a step toward her. She stopped and took a step back, glaring at me. "You were gonna keep the secret, too... Weren't you, Gaku-nii?"

"N-No. Of course, not, Rin-"

"Gakupo!" Len yelled at me. This just made Rin sob even more and run away down the hallway.

I had just ruined Rin's birthday...

**Eh, sorry this one's really short. I'll try to make the next one longer BUT YOU KNOW THAT WILL TAKE A WHILE!**

**Ermmm... So tell me if you liked it I guess... PLEASE REVIEW! (okay, look... whenever I read a review, it makes me so happy! you have no idea how happy I get and it makes my day so much brighter when I hear that someone liked it! So, thank you for everyone who has reviewed, and I hope to see a little more reviews in the future. X3)**

**I love you guys, thank you all. And I'll see ya in the next chapter! XD**

**KYAA~ TheDitsie101 :3**


End file.
